Adventure Into The World Of Ninjas!
by A55
Summary: Abby and her sister are transported to the Naruverse!They go to Konoha, get sensei's, BUT Sarah betrays them and something weird is happening to Abby. Not to mention, her love life-which is a huge drama by itself. Warning: Random, and Language! *Revised Version Up!*
1. Miss Mary Mack, Acting, and Ninjas

**I do not own any character, settings, items, etc from the anime/manga, Naruto! I do own Abby and Sarah, other original characters, and anything else that I came up with. Please enjoy and review :)**

* * *

><p>All I can remember is falling straight on my butt onto a surface I could quickly describe as grass. I noticed two figures in front of me, and looked up to see a some what shocking site.<p>

I was looking up in the face of two men. One was tall, handsome, and had long black hair that was tied in a loose pony tail. The other frightened me just by his appearance. He was shark-like, and literally had blue skin along with gills. He held a huge wrapped up sword across his shoulder.

"What the hell?" The blue one asked out loud. All he got in response was a shrug from the other man.

"Uh…..Hey." I heard a familiar voice awkwardly greet the two men. It was from my big sister, Sarah. She must have also somehow came here, and fell from who knows where, next to me.

I looked back over at the two men, some what speechless, but just couldn't keep it in, "Hehehe, fish face." I chuckled and pointed a finger at the shark like man.

"You little!" 'Sharky' spat "Do you know this brat, Itachi?"

Of course being the person I am, before the one known as Itachi could answer, I turned the accusing finger to him. "…..Weasel." I stated flatly

This time it was Sharky that chuckled. "This is getting annoying. I'll just give Samehada a little snack," He started to take his sword off his back.

"AAAHHHHH!" Sarah and I screamed and hugged each other, but quickly recovered and got to our feet.

"Let's do this Sarah!" I shouted

"YEAH!" Was my response from her

We both looked forward in determination. I took and deep breath, and Sarah started getting into position.

"RUN THE HELL AWAY!" I screamed, and started flying through the woods, all the while whacking branches to the side, and jumping over grown roots.

I finally skidded to a stop, and looked back to Sarah who was right behind me.

"I think we lost them." Sarah gasped out of breath.

"Yah, think so?" I asked gasping just as much for air.

We both straightened up and looked around.

I surveyed my surroundings, and couldn't comprehend where we were. It was, as I have said, woods, but where exactly these woods are and how we got here are still a mystery to me. It was certainly no where I have been before. Never before have I seen such blue skies and perfectly green grass.

"Sarah?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have any clue where we are?"

"Not even one...You?"

"Nope, but I'm not the only one who thinks this isn't-"

"Earth?"

"..Yah."

"WHAAAAT?" We both screamed shocked at our realization. If you would have been looking down from above the trees, you have been able to see groups of birds flying away from the sudden loudness.

"Well, either way we're here. Now what?" She asked

"I don't know. We'll have to figure out how we got here, and how to get home. Aaaaaafter a little exploring." I grinned

"Abby! This is no time for-" she stopped after she saw my pose. The 'What-the-hell-are-you-saying pose,' with my hands on my hips. "Yah, your right. Let's go!" She ended the conversation, and we started running in the direction of the path.

We were finally out of the forest and at the gates of a village.

"Cool!" I said excited. I was jumping up and down.

"Com on let's go in!" Sarah grabbed my hand and we went to the gate.

"Wait! State your business here." A man wearing strange clothes, leaning against a desk to the left demanded. Along with, was a women who was wearing the same styled clothes, and had markings on her face.

"Our business?" Sarah questioned.

"Yes." The guy at the desk stated. We have orders to look over anyone suspicious. There have been rumors of the Akastuki being near."

"Pshhh. Suspicious? Us?" I asked

"Very. What type of clothes are those? What Village are you from?" He interrogated us.

"Uhhhhh... Actually, this is a new style. Wer're uhhh, Trying on for a grandma. Yah know, she's very ill and she wanted us to wear these weird outfit's she made for us. Wer're from the...uhhhh... uhhhh... S-s-s- " I was thinking of a village that didn't sound completely made up.

"The Sand Village?" The ninja-chick asked.

"Yah! That's it! The Sand Villiage. Ummmm"

I gave Sarah a glance, and she responded with **the** look. It was a look I knew well. The so famous, Use-your-acting-skills-to-get-us-out-of-this-shit, look. I nodded at her and started finishing.

"Our grandma moved away from the Sand to here a long time ago, because her illness was so hard for our parents to take care of. She wanted us to visit, before she.." I started sobbing... Well, fake sobbing. I covered my face with my hands. I fell to my knees and really started getting my drama on. "She-She." I was (fake) sobbing so hard I (fake) choked the words out. "She always gave us chocolate cookies! WAAAHHHH!"

Sarah caught along, and patted my back. "It's ok Abby, she'll make it." She bowed her head in (fake) silence for our (fake) grandma

I peaked through the spaces between my fingers to see the reaction of the ninjas. The one was tearing up, and the other was trying to hide his tears by wiping his face every other second on his sleeve.

'Perfecto! They bought it!'

"It-It's ok! She'll definetly make it!" The chick encouraged me and pat my head

"Yes! She will! Just have faith! She'll make you those cookies in no time!" The other dude gave me an exaggerated thumbs up.

We were granted permission to go into Konoha!

We stopped walking when we were inside the village.

"Oh, how I love your acting skills." Sarah praised

"A-thankyou. A-thankyou." I bowed

"This." Sarah started

"Is" I joined in

"So"

"Very"

"COOL!" We said the last part simultaneously.

"Ok. Let's look around." Sarah said as she turned to face me. The thing is, I wasn't there.

"A-Abby!" She yelled for me.

...

"Where the hell is she?" Sarah asked out loud

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see, a big ugly greenish-black face with a tongue sticking out of it's mouth.

"Ahhh!" She shrieked.

"Aawww, come on Sarah. It's not that bad." I un-masked myself and giggled

"It is when you aren't expecting it!" She scolded me

"Hahaa. Hold on, I'll be right back. Let me put this back on the stand I found it from." I strolled over to the stand and put the mask gently and quietly back. Right when I turned around I bumped into something. The impact made me fall backwards, and i landed on my butt.

"Ok, seriously? How many times is this going to happen to day?" I asked myself

"Ah, my bad. Are you ok?" I saw a hand in front of my face. I looked up and saw a boy around my age. He had blonde spiky hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a black and orange jacket and pants.

"Uh, yah. Thanks." I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up.

"Geez, Naruto. Be more careful!." A pink girl scolded him

"Sorry, Sakura-chan." He grinned and scratched the back of his head.

'The name really goes with her.'

"Sorry about him. He can be an idiot sometimes."

"S-Sakura-chan." He sound distraught

"Abby!" Sarah ran up to me. "What's up? I thought you were putting away that mask."

"Ah. Yah, I did. I accidentally ran into... uhhhhh"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" The blonde boy announced

"Ah, and I'm Haruno Sakura." The pink hair girl told Sarah

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sarah, and this is Abby." Sarah told Sakura in reply

"If you don't mind me for asking... What village are you from?" Sakura asked us

"Hmmmm. Yah those outfits are kinda strange." Naruto injected

'That's comin from a dude who's wearing a track suit?'

"Well, Apparently we're from the Sand Village." Sarah told them

"Then you must know Gaara." Naruto stated

Sarah and I gave each other a look.

"Ahem. Well, unfortunately we don't know Gaara. You see, we've been traveling a lot. So we actually haven't been home for a long time to hear what's new." It would have been OK to just say we didn't know him, but just in case he was someone very important it would be weird not to know him.

"Ohhhhhh. That explains your clothes! You must have been to many strange places." Naruto stated, sounding proud of himself.

I inched over to Sarah. "Are our clothes really that weird?" I asked

"I don't know. Maybe to them." She answered

'Well their clothes did seem kind of different then your average teen over at our place.'

As if on time, all four of our stomaches growled at once.

"Hey, do you two wanna go get some ramen with us?" Naruto asked

"Hellz ya!-" I started

"Sorry. We can't." Sarah refused

"Awwwww. Why not?" I went closer and whispered to her. "I'm flippin hungry!"

"We don't even have any money. How are we gonna pay for it?" She asked

"Oh, yah." I remembered

"Oh. If it's bout money. I'll pay." Naruto grinned and pointed to himself with his tumb

"Really?" I went up to him with stars in my eyes

"Uh, yah. My treat." He said

We were now at a Ramen stand. Naruto was already on his third bowl.

"Sorry bought him again. He has a bottomless stomach." She smiled at us. She turned right around to Naruto and smacked his head. "Control yourself. Your gonna scare them off." She tried whispering low enough for us not to hear, but failed.

"This stuffs great!" I said content

"I know right! Ichiraku's Ramen is the best there is!" Naruto sounded as if the compliment was directed towards him.

"Ah, Naruto!" A very strange looking boy came into the stand. "I've been looking everywhere for you!" He had circle eyes, with very bushy eyebrows. He had a bowl cut hair, and was wearing a green suit.

"You were looking for me? Why?" Naruto asked

"Gai-Sensei and I were going to do some youthful training! We were hopping you would join!" Lee shouted dramatically.

"Ehhhhh. What kind of training?" Nauro asked another question

" Don't worry Naruto-Kun!" Lee gave him a big thumbs up. "If you join, we'll go a little easy! We'll only walk on our hands 49 times around Konoha!"

"Ehhhh! Then what do you normally do!"? Sarah asked astonished

"50!" Lee said proud. "But I have to push forward! Tomorrow I shall do 60!"

"O-oh my gosh. What teh hell kind of world did we come to?" I whispered to Sarah

"I-I don't know." She replied

"M-maybe later Lee..." Naruto said, obviousness that he doesnt want to go through such a hardship filled his words.

"Is that so. Ah! I'de better get going! Gai-sensei is waiting for me! See ys, Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan!" Lee said and quickly left

'Hmph! thanks for the bye!'

"By the way, that reminds me. I don't see a head band. Are you guys ninjas?" Sakura asked as the strange boy ran away

"N-ninjas?"

* * *

><p><strong>... Hope you guys liked it! :D My first published Naruto fan ficition. Hope to get the 2nd ch. up soon. Please review!<strong>


	2. New Faces ,Brownies, and Squids

**I do not own any character, settings, items, etc from the anime/manga, Naruto! I do own Abby and Sarah, other original characters, and anything else that I came up with. Please enjoy and review :)**

* * *

><p>"N-ninjas?"<p>

"Yah, we are. See?" Naruto made a gesture to his head band and then at Sakura's with a very familiar symbol on it.

"Hey, that symbol was on the gate right?" Sarah whispered to me.

"Hey, your right." I whispered back.

"Ne, ne! Naruto-kun! What's that symbol mean?" I sat on my knees on my stool, reached over, and glomped him, getting a better look at the symbol on his forehead.

"W-what do you mean? It's the leaf symbol." He answered stuttering at the sudden action, and as if it was a stupid question to ask. Which in this world, it probably was

"Heheheh. Oh yah." I said scratching the back of my head nervously.

"So ummmm. How do you become a ninja around here? 'Cuz it might be different from the other places." I added on the last sentence quickly. It's getting a little tiring having to make up excuses to why we don't know all this obvious stuff.

"Well, when your younger you go to the academy. After you take the test they give you a headband and you become a genin. The next stage after that is becoming a jounin, and so on. And the highest up is the Hokage! Which I'm gonna be! Believe it/dattebayo! **(AN: Should I put dattebayo or believe it?)**

"Woah, it sounds so cool." Sarah said out loud

"Is it different in other villages?" Sakura asked, seeming interested in why Sarah thought it was "so cool."

"Uhhhh...Well, ummmm." Sarah said stalling

"Completely!" I shouted raising my hand as if in school, startling everyone including the Ramen maker. "Not from all, but there was this one village who's ninjas were picked from a very unique test." I told them acting serious

"Wow! What was the test? Huh? Huh?" Naruto asked and it seemed Sakura and the ramen maker believed it to, because they were listening closely.

"Eating contest!" I huffed as I crossed my arms

"WHAT?" They said shocked and the ramen maker went back to making ramen with a (anime/manga) sweat drop on his head.

Sarah nodded her head up and down swiftly once. "Yup. We got to witness it."

"What about an eating contest?" A boy with swirls painted on his cheeks poked his head into the stand.

"Hahaha." Naruto starts chuckling. "Choji would be the top ninja there!"

"What a drag." Another boy peaked into the stand and took a look around to who else was there. He had black spiky hair that was tied into a high pony tail.

"Hey forehead girl. What's new?" A blonde girl smirked at Sakura, as she leaned over the black hair boy.

"Ah! Hey Shikamaru!" Naruto grinned at the spiky haired boy who sat down next to him.

"What was that Ino-pig?" Sakura raised a fist threateningly.

_Ok. So the hungry guy who's chowin' down on some Ramen is Choji. The lazy lookin' dude is Shikamaru. Aaaaaand the blonde is Ino. Check!_

"Uhhhhhhh..." Sarah interrupted

"Oh sorry guys. _Some _people are so rude nowadays." Sakura smiled sweetly, but made it obvious that the "some people" was Ino.

"Heh, yah. A certain girl with a huuuge forehead." Ino smirked

"Ino-pig!"

"Forehead!"

"Ino-pig!"

"FORE! HEAD!"

"INO! PIG!"

They just went on back and forth till they were out of breath

"Are they always like this?" I whispered to everyone else.

"Pretty much." Choji said between slurps of ramen

"Troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled

I looked at Naruto and was replied with a huge grin.

I chuckled and started making a mental note:

_Never get in between a fight that involves Sakura and Ino. I will never be able to eat brownies ever again...Holy shit! I just remembered! I left my freakin' brownies in the oven!...Did I take them out before we got here?...How did we get here? Holy crap my brownies are magical! But what if I didnt take them out? Damn! I can't remember!_

I started to panic

"Abby, Are you ok?" Sarah looked at me, which made every one stop what they were doing and looked at me as well

"NOOOOOO! I might have left my brownies in the oven! What'll I do if they burnt down our house?" I screamed and shook Sarah by the collar rapidly making her head swing back and forth

"Would you stop?" Sarah pushed me. Which resulted with me falling of my stool.

"B-but. The brownies! I quickly got on my knees with tears in my eyes.

"We ate those last week you idiot!" She swiftly punched my head.

"Ow!" I held my head that was now in pain. "Woah! Wait! A week ago? ... Ohhhh yaaaah...Those were some good brownies." I said thinking about it.

"Mmmmmm. Brownies." Choji daydreamed about the sweetness, as he drooled

"Do you ever not think about food?" Ino questioned the boy

"Nope." He replied quickly, and started on his next bowl of ramen

I looked over and noticed Shikamaru sitting backwards on his stool looking at the sky

"Watcha looking at?" I asked him

"Looking at the clouds." He stated

"...Do you see a shape?" I asked another question

"Yah."

"What?"

"An octopus."

I sat next to him, copying, and trying to see which cloud he was looking at.

I gave him a strange look and tried to see what he was looking at. "Are you stupid?" I questioned. "That's a squid."

"Octopus." He stated, holding his ground

"Squid." I retaliated

"Octopus."

"Squid!"

Octo-"

"It's A freakin' squid!" I shouted interrupting him. "I know a squid when I see one." I looked back up at the cloud to inspect it more." And that is definitely a squi- Oh. Hey, look. It's an octopus."


	3. HotRedHead, Explosions, and Dinos

**I do not own any character, settings, items, etc from the anime/manga, Naruto! I do own Abby and Sarah, other original characters, and anything else that I came up with. Please enjoy and review :)**

* * *

><p>Sarah and I were now walking around the village since Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru left.<p>

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"It's A freakin' squid!" I shouted interrupting him. "I know a squid when I see one." I looked back up at the cloud to inspect it more." And that is definitely a squi- Oh. Hey, look. It's an octopus."_

_All I got in response was a strange look from Shikamaru. _

_"Of course it is. Why else would I call it one?" He asked_

_I puffed out my cheeks, crossed my arms, and pouted._

_He took one more look at the sky...or clouds? and mumbled something under his breath about something being troublesome and how his mom will get pissed. He stood up and started walking. He needs to learn some manners. Wheres the teaching-manners-fairy when yah need her? Maybe she's on vacation with Steve, my purple unicorn...I miss Steve. _

_"Ah! Shikamaru! Wait for me! I'll walk home with you!" Choji said before he slurped the rest of his noodles and gave his owed money to Mr. Ramen -Maker-Dude. Is that his real name? It should be._

_"Hmph. I have to go to. See yah 'round Forehead, Naruto, Sarah, Abby." Ino waved and left_

_Sakura sighed. "If they already left, it must be late. I have to report to Lady Hokage before I go home. See yah later guys." Sakura said before she left. _**(AN: Notice the "Lady Hokage." Therefore, stating that this is indeed time setted in Shippuuden...My brain hurts...)**

_Naruto sighed. "I gotta go to. I have a mission tomorrow." He gave Mr. Ramen-Maker-Dude the money he owed, said bye, and left_

_...Now what?_

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

So here we are...I'm craving brownies again. Hey look shiny stuff.

I go over to a stand that has shiny stuff hanging down from hooks. Shiny stuff= Jewelery

"Abby, what are you doing?" Sarah comes over to me.

I pointed to the jewelry. "Shiny." I stated

She sighed calmly. "This ones pretty." She said as her hand went towards a necklace with a blue-ish-black crescent moon. Her hand bumped into another that was heading for the same necklace.

"Oh, sorry." She said as she retreated her hand and looked at the owner of the other hand.

"It's ok. It was my fault." Owner-of-other-hand, said back in reply, and he to retreated his hand from the neckalce. Me being the oblivious person,I am even noticed he was pretty cute. He had shaggy fire red hair, though he had a a blank stare, complete with chocolate brown eyes. He wore a high collared long black cloak-ma-thingy with a red zipper. you could tell he was wearing ninja attire on underneath. I assumed because of his shoes and pants.

I saw a blush creep onto Sarah's face.

Owner-of-other-hand reached for the necklace and took it. Oh Hellz no! He took Jerald! Yes...I named the necklace Jerald. It's beautiful, isn't it?

"Here." He handed the necklace to Sarah. "I didn't really need it anyways." He paid for the necklace by swiftly putting the money on the stand. He then turned around after a blonde dude...women...MAN-WOMEN! Call out, "Sasori no danna!"

"Someone you know, un?" The blonde Man-Women asked. He wore the same thing as Owner-of-other-hand.

"Not really." I guess his name is Sasori ,sighed. "Come, Deidara. We have to go." Sasori said and started walking away.

"B-bye!" Sarah blurted out kinda loudly. Her face suddenly got redder as she realized what just did. I think she just created a new shade of red. I shall got it Dared! Combo of Dark and red. I feel so accomplished.

Sasori turned around, raised an eyebrow and stared at her for a couple seconds. His face went back to neutral. "Bye." He said plainly after, and started walking away again.

I chuckled to myself.

"W-What are you laughing at?" She asked her face not as red, but it was still clearly there.

"You like red heads! OW!" She hit my head again, her face now dared (Dark-red) again.

"Sh-shutup!"

"Awwwww. Sarah's in love!" This time I ran as fast I could, not wanting to get hit again.

"You little!" I heard her yell to me as she was gaining on me.

I took a sharp turn into a alley, breathing deeply from lack of air. Hey, I ran pretty far, ok?

Now where am I?

I walked out of the ally and looked at my surroundings.

"Sarah?" I called out loud...no reply. "Well I'm screwed" I said out loud as I sat down. And yes. I sat down right outside the ally against a random building.

Suddenly there was a large explosion. It was big enough that the ground shook. I didn't know if it was ok to say 'earth', cause I'm pretty sure it isn't. It's a crazy hot red head, ramen eating, big explosion, ninja world!

Anyways, there was a lot of smoke coming from a building in the distance. I quickly got up and ran towards it's direction. Not for the fact that Sarah might be doing the same. Just 'cause I was curious.

Another explosion! And another!...and another...and another... What the hell? Are they just doing this for fun?

"Art is a bang, un!" I heard a voce. I was now right infront of the smoking building. Above it on a clay bird was... The Man-Women and Sasori!...I want that bird. I'd name him camel. Awwww, the poor bird has an identity crisis! No worries Mr. Bird/Camel thing! I shall help you! Aaaaaafter I find Sarah.

"Abby!" I head my name being called. I turned around to see Sarah. "Where have you been? Baka!" This time effectively avoiding her punch. **(AN:Yes, I know in America, many people don't even know what 'Baka' means. *Cough*idiot/stupid/fool*Cough*, but there special, so they do. More on this afterwards!)**

"Sorry." I said scratching the back of my head. Though, the only thing she was paying attention to, was Sasori.

"Sarah." I said sadly

"Yah?"

"Your boyfriend's on a bird in the sky." I pointed up

"You think I didn't noticed? And since when has he been my BF?"

"Since he thought of taking Jerald."

"Who the hell is Jerald."

"How can you not know who Jerald is? He's around your neck!" I pointed out as it was the most common thing to say

Which got replied with a weird look. Hehehe.

"Abby! Sarah!" I turned around to see Naruto and his ramen-pack following behind him. (Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji)

"Hey guys! What's going on...Who are they?" Sarah asked. I knew which one she wants to here the answer to the most.

"They're the Akatsuki." Naruto growled out.

"Akatsuki?" I asked

"Yah. There S-rank criminals in an organisation, to do who knows what? But they are going after all the jinjuriki." Sakura explained.

I got nooooone of that. Hey, look pepples. Probably from the explosions. I bent down, picked some up, and put them in my pocket.

Ok, back to the conversation.

"We believe there here to steal information. According to our sources theres important scrolls in there.

...Ok. First off. I'm guessing S-rank is really bad. Evil organization? I wonder if they have cookies. Scrolls...Ok? Jinjuriki...WHAT? My brain hurts. Hey, look. There fighting on Mr. Bird/Camel.

"Art is a bang! Fine art is the beauty of that single fleeting moment of explosion!" I heard Man-Women shout. I have decided it's a guy, 'cause his voice is deep. I still prefer to call him Man-women. Why? 'Cause it's fun.

"Fine art is something wonderful that's left long into the future... eternal beauty." Sasori replied.

I saw Sarah just nod her head, as if agreeing with Sasori. Geez. I wonder why?

"The bastards. There not even taking any notice of where they are." Naruto hissed. Wow. Sooooomenone doesn't like Man-Women or Hot-Red-Head-Sasori. It's like he thinks there from an evil organization or something?... Ooooooh, yaaaaaah.

Naruto's pissy-ness at them actually gave me an idea. I took out all of my pepples and threw it as hard as I could, hoping one would reach my target.

"Ow, un! What the hell was that?" Deidara yelled, looking down from /Camel.

"Hellz yah! Bullseye! High five, Sista!" I high-fived Sarah. I also got some laughs from the ramen-pack.

I looked over at Sarah again to see her staring back up at Sasori, and unexpectedly, Sasori was staring right back at her.

"Guys. We should atta-"

"Shhhhhh!" I shutted Ino up. "They're having a moment." I whispered

"And your sister is having a moment with an S-rank criminal because?..." Shikamaru asked.

"See the necklace she's wearing?" I asked

"Yah." Everyone answered

"She got it from the red head." I informed them

"And she excepted it?" Ino asked shocked

"Well...At that time we didn't know he was a criminal. He even changed his clothes. They didn't have those red cloud-thingys on their cloaks before." I told them my excuse. "Sarah?" I then whispered to my sister.

"Yah?" She answered.

"Are you one with your staring contest?" I asked making her give me a weird look.

"Ok. Since you just lost the staring contest right now anyways. It's all good guys. ATTACK!" I screamed. And as if I was actually in command. All the ninja's and ones with masks, sprang into action. Why did they have masks? I want a mask. I wonder if I can throw a pepple at one of the masked ninjas so hard that they fall unconscious, and I can steal it. I thought this option over and came to the conclusion that it wouldn't work. I would need a bigger pepple.

"Go kick some Man-Women and Hot-Red-Head butt!" I screamed punching a fist into the air. I looked at Sarah once more-. One would think I was stalking her. Or that she had something on her face. -and saw her looking worriedly up at the fight.

It kinda went like this.-

Punch, block, kick, kick, block, punch, block, explosion, kick, block, ninja star, puppet. PUPPET?

"Holy shit! Pinocchio's here!" I yelled excited. "Tell a lie! Say that Steve isn't real! I wanna see your noes grow!" I yelled jumping up and down.

"Are you stupid. Or just stupid." Sarah asked annoyed

"Hmmmmm." I said as I debated each answer. "Cookies." I said/decided as if I just found the answer to life.

"Of course, Abby. Of course." She said patting my head and sighing. What the hell am I a Dino? Pssshhh. I wish. I'de be all like 'RAWR! IMMA DINO! I HAVE A HUGE ASS HEAD AND TINY ARMS! FEAR ME!' Hahaha... Good times, good times.

"Sarah?" I asked poking her head.

"What?" She asked annoyed.

"Your boyfriend just flew away." I stated, as I saw Mr. Bird/Camel fly away into the distance. I shall never forget you /Camel! We shall meet again!

"Damn." I heard Sarah mumble and she slightely frowned.

"Don't worry." I said seriously. "With the shitty luck we have. We'll probably meet those S-rank criminals again." I said kinda reassuring her.

"Abby! Sarah! Are you ok?" I head Naruto yell, as he jumped down from the building.

"Yah. You?" I asked when he was finally in front of me.

"Yah. We didn't get much action. The Anbu did all the fighting, and the Akastuki left un-scratched anyways." Naruto answered.

"The masked dudes?" Sarah asked about the Anbu

"Yup!" Naruto answered widely grinning. He must feel proud of himself for knowing something for once. Go Naruto!

I stifled a yawn, but it must have been noticeable, because Sarah asked if Naruto knew if there was a place we could stay for the night. He said yah, and gave us directions, and somehow caught on how we didn't have money. Wow I thought he was stupid at first...Oh, wait he is. It's probably common sense, 'cause we didn't even have enough for food. He told us that some meeting thingy happened, and that the Hokage wants to see us and she'll pay for out hotel room. Sweetness! I don't know who this chick is, but so far she's on my kewlio list!

We finally got to our hotel, and checked in. Me and Sarah shared a room and got our own beds.

"Night." Sarah said before closing her eyes.

"Night." I replied before drifting off to sleep. Today was one hell of a day and I could tell tomorrow was going to be one another, so I wanted to get my rest...then I started to dream about Dinos...I wonder why?

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! So far, even though this is only the 3rd ch. It is the longest! Yay for longness! Please review, 'cause if you don't I'll feel discouraged. So review, add, and love! <strong>

**Also about the 'Baka' AN up there, In 2nd ch. I felt really tempted to write this one phrase in Japanese, but resisted. I might actual right some but put a definition next to it in ( ) or something! Just because I can! Well, I got to go. Steve's home! Enjoy the next Ch.!**


	4. Rumple, 12:00, and Mount Rushmore

**I do not own any character, settings, items, etc from the anime/manga, Naruto! I do own Abby and Sarah, other original characters, and anything else that I came up with. Please enjoy and review :)**

* * *

><p>"Coming!" Sarah yelled as she got up from the little table in the little kitchen area. Haha, everything's miniature.<p>

I looked over my shoulder, from where I was standing. Which was over the stove making pancakes. Mmmmmm pancakes! Ewwwww, this pancake has bubbles. I shall name him Rumple!

"So how are you Rumple?" I leaned over the pancake that was now on a plate.

"What the hell are you doing?" I got asked from behind, by guess who? Ding, Ding, Ding! Sarah!

"Shhhh. Me and Rumple are having a lovely conversations at the moment. Uh huh. Interesting...And how to you feel about that? Oh hell no! The bitch stole your waffle?" I talked to the inanimate object, humoring myself. Do pancakes eat waffles? Does that make them cannibals? Well, pancakes and waffles aren't the same. Aren't they related, or in the same food group? Pancakes are cannibals! I randomly smacked Rumple and bursted out laughing when he jiggled.

Sarah shook her head at me and sat back down, then put syrup on her already made pancakes.

"Who was at the door?" I asked sitting down with my pancakes that included Rumple.

"One of the masked ninja-dudes. He told me that we have to meet the Hokage at 12:00 a.m. Which gives us about an hour and a half." She said taking a big bite out of her pancakes. Mmmm pancakes. I looked down at my stack of two and picked up the syrup.

'Oh no! The flood is coming! Everyone run! It's the Apocalypse! It's 2012! Ahhhhh! It's the ultimate flood of syrup!' I pretended the pancakes yell as I poured my syrup on them.

By the time we finished our pancakes it was only 11:00.

"How do you think we got here?" Sarah asked me looking up.

"...I don't know. I had the suspicion that my brownies were magical, but because we ate them like a week before coming here, I canceled it out." I replied.

"Well, what were we doing right before we noticed we were here.?"

"We were! Uhhhh. Oh! Ummmm...I don't remember..."

"You don't either?"

"You to?"

"Yuuuup."

"This sucks unicorn butt...Just not Steve's."

"Agreed."

"Ok! This just means that while we're here, we have to try to regain our memory. Maybe somehow, something, will spark a memory, then we'll have a lead on how we got here, or what to do next!" I shouted, quickly standing up from my seat and sounding proud of myself. Which I was.

Sarah sighed. "Your right. And by-the-way, that sounded to practical to be you." She told me

"What?" I asked as I looked up at her from my plate, that I was having a lovely time playing with. I was tilting the plate forward so the syrup was going to the one side, and tilting it vise-versa for the same effect.

She sighed. "Never mind."

"You sigh a lot." I commented

"I wonder why?" Sarah said, sounding annoyed

"Me to...I feel dirty." I looked up from the now boring plate.

"Me to. We need new clothes. The only problem is getting them. "

"Maybe we can get the hokaje to give us money to buy some. She seems nice enough, since she gave us a room."

"We can try. And it's _Hokage_." She corrected me.

"Hoflage?"

"_Hokage_."

"Blowflogglesniffinturtlepants?"

"... Are you really this stupid, or do you just do this for fun?"

"...That's one of the many questions I ask myself everyday..." I trailed off into thought

I looked up at the clock and noticed it was 11:20

"Where is her office-thinger?" I asked Sarah

"The Hokage's? I don't know. It's probably that big building near the mountains with faces." She answered, and that got me thinking.

"Who were they? Was it like Mount Rushmore. with the presidents faces? Where was Steve? Will I not be able to see Steve ever again? I remember one of my friends saying she was holding Steve hostage! Did he transport me and Sarah here, so that we could find the magic bumbleberries and rescue him? Don't worry Steve! I shall avenge you! **(AN: You know who you are! I shall get Steve back! ;))**

**MINI TIME SKIP! ...OF DOOM!**

We finally made our way to Blowflogglesniffinturtlepants' office.

Sarah knocked on the door.

"Come in!" We heard a female voice call.

We entered the room to see...

* * *

><p><strong>Wooo! I thought that turned out pretty good. Sorry it was kinda short. I presented the longest ch. Well heres the shortest. Pleeeeeeaaaase review, send requests, favorite, ect. :) Pwease and thank you!<strong>


	5. Jigs up, New Clothes, and More friends

**I do not own any character, settings, items, etc from the anime/manga, Naruto! I do own Abby and Sarah, other original characters, and anything else that I came up with. Please enjoy and review :)**

**I also decided to add some Japanese here and there. If you don't know what it means, ask or look it up ;) **

**Randomlysinging- Thank you! :D...Does this mean I get Steve back O.o  
><strong>

* * *

><p>We entered the room to see...<p>

"Naruto!" I yelled over as I tackle-hugged him.

"A-Abby-chan?" He asked unsure

"Hai?" I looked up at him...Either I'm pretty short, or he's pretty tall...I'll go with that he's tall.

He didn't say anything but looked over at Sarah.

"Hey." She said in response to his stare

He nodded his head in notice, then looked back at me.

"You know them?" I looked over and saw a blonde lady with huge breasts say.

"Blowflogglesniffinturtlepants?" I asked the lady

"W-what?" She asked, giving me a weird look.

"Yes, Abby. Thats the Hokage. Correct?" Sarah sighed at me, and asked the lady.

"Yes. So the reason I called you was-" She started, but Naruto butted in.

"Wait! There, 'them?' Naruto questioned

The Hokage. Yay for saying things right! Glared at Naruto. "Can I finish what I was saying?" She asked him, and continued when he didn't say anything back. "The reason I asked you was to ask you something." She told us resting her chin on her hands that were clasped together, but flat, her elbows on the desk.

"Which would be?" Sarah asked

"Where are you from?" She asked

"Sand Village!" I said loudly.

The hokage then turned to Sarah.

"She's right." Sarah lied

"Who's your current Kazekage?" She asked. Interrogation much?

"Of course it's Ga-" Naruto started

"Naruto!" The lady warned. "Well?" She asked me and Sarah.

"I don't know." I confessed

"Abby!" Sarah said shocked

This received an eyebrow from the Hokage

"I feel so ashamed!" I cried out as I got to my knees. Naruto and the Hokage had a shocked expression, while Sarah smirked.

"I can't believe that I don't even know the name of my own Kage!" I exaggerated

"Your still saying your from the Sand Village?" She asked shock

"I'm sorry! Me and my sister have been traveling so long we didn't even think about our home! Come on, Sarah! Let's go home!" I linked arms with Sarah and was about to head out the door, but stopped at the command of the Hokage.

"Stop!" She ordered. "You really think that would work?" She asked

I unlinked arms with Sarah and turned around and scratched the back of my head, smiling. "Worth a try."

Sarah sighed. "Guess the jig is up, huh?" She asked me

"...What exactly is a jig?" I asked, which responded with Sarah sighing again.

**Mini Time skip! ... Of awesomeness!**

We were now sitting on two chairs in front of, who I now know is, Tsunade. We finished telling her what happened. About falling out of the sky, and meeting Mr. Pony-tale and Sharky, and how we tricked the guards at the gate and everyone else.

Each time she just nodded.

"But how did you know we were from somewhere else, or that we were lying?" I asked

"There was sudden burst of chakra. Every ninja in over a hundred mile radius could feel it. And suddenly you guys appeared. I knew somehow it had to be connected." She explained

"Wait! It was you guys? Everyone here was freaking out! People were afraid that the village was going to be destroyed." Naruto exclaimed

"Chakra?" I asked ignoring Naruto.

"Chakra is essential to even the most basic jutsu; it is a mixture of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience. Once mixed, it can be channelled through the chakra circulatory system, which is to chakra as the regular circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 chakra points in the body. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, the chakra can then be manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire or creating illusions." Tsunade said seriously

"..."

She continued as she understood we didn't get _any _of that.

"To put it simply, it's what allows us to make jutsus." Tsunade explained

"Justu?"

"Naruto." Tsunade said and Naruto grinned, understanding, and did something with his hands. Hands seals I presume.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! (Shadow Clone Justsu!)" Naruto shouted. There was a poof of smoke. I looked around to see over 25 Narutos!

"What the hell? Naruto multiplied! Are you a rabbit or somethin'?" I shouted surprised...I wanna bunny... I'd name him Bunny Mc. Fluffakiss. Kinda like that cat I saw in a alley. Mr. Flumapalumpakiss.

"Daaaaamn." Sarah said shocked.

Where was another poof and the Narutos were gone except the original. Pity.

"Theres alot of things we can do, walk on water or walls, concentrate our chakra into strength, make the ground move, make rasengan or chidori, make ourselves look different." Naruto started nameing stuff off.

"That's so cool!" I yelled jumping up and down. "Teach me! Teach me! Pleeeeease?" I gave him puppy-dog eyes.

"Well, since you know next to nothing, but you seemed interested...I can get you to two a personal sensei instead of making you two go to the academy with all the little kids...Besides-" The Hokage started.

"Hellz yah! We're totally gonna be ninjas!" I went over to Sarah who also had a smile on her face.

Tsunade sighed but then smiled, never getting to say what she was going to. Maybe she was going to asked for some lemonade?

"Sarah?" Tsunade asked

"Yes?"

"How would you like to be trained as a medic ninja? A ninja that can heal. Although I will also teach you the basic fighting and more." Tsunade smiled.

"By you?" Sarah asked sounding shocked but hopeful with a hint of happy.

"Of course. I'm the best medic here, and strong at that."

"That sounds great!"

"What about me?" I asked giddy

"I'll get you a personal sensei." She ansered

"Sweet!"

.

We were out of the Hokage's office shopping for clothes. Thank you for nice Hokage's that gives you money! Although, she said we have to get some basic equipment for training

After we were done we changed. **(AN: If some people haven't noticed, in many animes, characters wear the same outfit continuously. And because they do that in Naruto, so will Abby and Sarah. I will give them a wardrobe special events or circumstances.)**

Sarah, who has black hair with blue streaks, wore a black tank top that shows a little bit of her stomach, fishnet arm warmers, with black cargo pants with a chain, black ninja shoe-sandal-thingys, all complete with her blue-ish-black crescent moon necklace that she got from Sasori.

Me, who has very long black hair, wore a white long sleeved shirt that was a size to large, so it was a little baggy and the sleeves almost covered my whole hands. It was also long so it covered the top part of my-

"Abby! What how the hell are you supposed to train in that?" Sarah scolded me

"What?" I asked

"Your wearing a skirt! A short one!"

"Nuh uh. It's not that short. And it's a skort." I said as I lifted it.

"You really are hopless." She sighed

So, as I was saying. It covered the top part of a frilly black mini skort thingy. Not to short though, and it was kinda layered. It looked cute but a lil more on the gothic-lolita side. **(AN: BTW it's not one of those shorts with a flap of fabric in front to make it look like a skirt. It's a skirt all the way around, but had shorts attached to it underneath.)**

I also bought black ninja shoes, though I'm not wearing them. I bought some material to do a certain something...And it was on sale! Yay, for sales! Sales make the world go 'round!...Not really that's Steve, Norwhals, Dinos, Pancakes, Brownies, Cookies, ect...Capitalized for awesomeness!

"Abby?" Sarah asked

"Nani?" (what?)

"Why are you barefooted?"

"I'm doing something to my ninja-sandal-thingys when we get back to our apartment." We get an apartment! Tsunade asked if we wanted separate ones. We told her we would consider it. If we do, we're gonna make sure there right next to each other though.

.

"Tada!" I came out of my room. I was done with my shoes. I turned the ninja-sandal-thingys, to high/tall-ninja-sandal-thingys. I got the idea from high tops, and with my outfit, they look pretty awesome.

"Woah. Since when could you make shoes?" Sarah asked inspecting the new shoes.

"I don't know, but I think it has something to do with that shoe-making-leprechaun that visited me last month." I said seriously. And you won't believe it! Sarah sighed! hahah... sarcasm is a great thing, is it not?

"Coming!" I yelled to the door that has an unknown person knocking on it from the other side.

I ran over to the door to see Naruto.

"Hey Naruto!" I yelled as I hugged him that was replied with being hugged back and a huge grin.

"Hey Abby-chan! Do you and Sarah-can wanna come with me to Yakiniku Q to meet some of my friends?" He asked

"Ohmyflippinpenguins yes! I'm starving." I said as my stomach growled

"Same here." Sarah said as she held her stomach

.

We went into a restaurant-thingy. Naruto looked around until he saw a table full of teenagers.

"Hey guys!" He went over to the table, me and Sarah following behind. "Sorry we're a lil late."

There were two benches and a table in between that had a built in grill in the center that already had meat and vegetables on it.

Naruto slided in on the one side and Sarah slid in on the other after me.

"Ok! So everyone, say your name and somethin'! We'll go around in a circle!" Naruto shouted

"Geez, Naruto can you get any louder? So troublesome." He then turned to me and Sarah. Yo. I'm Nara Shikamaru. We met before at Ichiraku Ramen." He looked in my direction. "Your the squid-octopus girl, aren't you?"

"Hahaha. Yah 'bout that. In my defense, squids and octopus look very similar." I made up an excuse

"Whatever." He mumbled

"Hi. My. Name. Is. Akimichi. Choji. I've. Also. Met. You. Before" The boy said in between bites of meat.

"H-hi." Sarah and I said.

"Hi! I'm Yamanaka Ino! We met before to."

"Hey! You already know me. Haruno Sakura."

"Hello. Nice to meet you. I am Sai."

"You should know me to! Uzumaki Naruto!"

Now to the other side! Woooo! For side switches. Did anyone notice but me that the one side is everyone I know already, with the exception of Sai. O.o

"Hey. I'm Ten-ten."

"I'm Hyuga Neji."

"Hello! My youthful name is Rock Lee!"

"Hey! The names Inuzuka Kiba. And this is my dog Akamaru."

"Bark Bark!" **(AN: lol)**

"H-hello. M-my N-name I-s H-hyuga H-hinata." Hello. My name is Hyuga Hinata, I presume.

"Aburame Shino."

"Nice to meet you all. My name is Sarah. "

"hajimemashite! (Nice to meet you!) And I'm Abby!"

.

We started eating and chatting.

"So Abby where are you from?" Ino asked.

"Oh. Uuuuh, well." Tsunade never told us if we could tell or not!

"Don't tease her." Don't worry. We all know that your not from here." Sakura smiled at me

"Phew. Don't scare me like that!" I whined

"Haha. sorry." Ino chuckled

"That's so pretty! Where'd you get it?" I heard Ten-Ten asked and looked over to see her talking to Sarah. Sarah grasped the necklace in her hand.

"Oh. A friend gave it to me." She said a little quietly.

"Yah. A lover friend." I mumbled. Sarah got one of those anime angry marks and punched my shoulder.

"Ow! Well, It's true!" Which by saying that, was replied with a death glare, and then me pouting.

I looked down to the table to see a bug crawling on it.

Ino noticed me staring quietly and asked what's wrong.

I pointed to the bug and she screamed.

"Ack! Shino! Keep your bugs in your body!"

"Sorry." He said and reached his hand over and the bug started crawling to him and disappeared into his sleeve.

.

After a while of eating and talking people started going home.

"Oh yah. Lady Hokage wanted me to tell you that your gonna have to wait for a sensei. The one she wants to assign to you to is on a mission, but that she called for someone to train you one-on-one. Also, that if anyone that you have not met here today asked where you are from, tell them that you two have been traveling since you were small but this is your village." Sakura told us before she left.

Ten-Ten invited Sarah and me out. Sarah accepted but I told them that I wanted to look around the village some more, and that I'll meet her home later.

It was still light out when we came out of the restaurant. I took a couple steps before bumping into something, or someone. I was about to fall back but I all-of-a-sudden stopped falling back, not to mention that when I looked around me there was sand!

"Are you ok?" I heard a raspy voice ask. I looked up to see bright red hair and a mix between mint and sea foam green eyes. He was pretty cute but had a stern face.

"Uh. Yah, thanks." Damn! Stupid heat going to my face!

I got back on my feet, and the sand swooshed back into a gourd thingy on his back.

I looked behind him and there was a blonde girl with two sets of spiky pig tail thingys, and a boy that had a hood that looked like kitty ears.

"Ah! Oi, Kankuro! Doesn't she fit the description of that chick the Hokage talked about?" The blonde asked Mr. Kitty ears

"Yah." He said inspecting me

The redhead got closer and just stared at me his arms crossed in front of him. Didn't his mommy tell him it's impolite to stare?

"Abby?" He asked as he cocked his head to the side a bit.

"Hai?" I answered

"So you are her!" Mr. Kitty ears said shocked

"The one and only!" I grinned

The red head looked right at me.

"Nice to meet you. I will be your instructor for a while."

WHAT?

* * *

><p><strong> Yay, for longness! This is my longest ch. so far! Pleeeeease review, ect. I'm hoping to get the nxt ch. up ASAP So beware! :D<strong>


	6. Gaara Sensei, age, and introductions

_**A: Hello my wonderful readers! *Mysterious clapping comes from unknown source* How are all of you today?**_

_**Hidan: How the hell are they supposed to answer that? Your in a fuckin' computer!**_

_**A: Imagination! *Makes rainbow with hands***_

_**Hidan: O.o What the fu-**_

_**A:Well my amazing readers! I'd like to inform any of you who are awesome and smart enough to read this, that I changed a few things in the previous ch.**_

_**Hidan: Good. 'Cuz it sucked As-**_

_**A: I made it so Gaara doesn't grab Abby's wrist or extends his hands for a handshake. I figured he wouldn't be that touchy...yet. *Moves eyebrows up and down***_

_**Hidan: You know your Fuckin' retarded righ-**_

_**A:Anyways, I'd also like to inform you that-**_

_**Hidan: Jashin Damnit women! Would you stop cutting me off?**_

_***Smacks Hidan on the head with a frying pan so he passes out***_

**_A: As I was saying *sweetly smiled, frying pan still in hand* that right now this story is setted in between Naruto coming back, and Gaara being captured by the Akastuki. I also made it so that Sai is already on Naruto's team. So to sum it up! Sai is already on Naruto's team. Yamato isn't here yet...If I ever feel like putting him in. Gaara is the Kazekage. Gaara isn't captured yet. Even though it wasn't in the anime, Sasori and Deidara sneak into the leaf village to steal some important scrolls. Whew! I'm done._**

**_*Hidan picks head up of ground*_**

**_Hidan: Enjoy and remember, A-Chan does not** own any characters, settings, items, etc from the anime/manga, Naruto. She does however, own Abby and Sarah, other original characters, and anything else that she came up with. May you pray that Jashin-Sama doesn't kill your asses.**_**

* * *

><p>"Nice to meet you. I will be your instructor for a while."<p>

"Woah, Wait, What? How old are you?" I asked him

"16"

" Oh my flippin turtles inna rainbow shell of awesomess! Even though I just turned 15 a couple months ago, your not that older than I am!" I exclaimed **(AN: *hint hint* Note the exclamation point *hint hint*) **

"What does skill have to do with age?" The blonde talked for the redhead. I'm hair-ist O.o

"I don't know." I said thinking

"And even if it did matter, he's still older." She explained

"And taller." I said as I went up to him to inspect the difference in height with my hand. I notices that he tensed up, as I was pretty close. I moved away after proving my fact to myself

"Ok, I may get the age thing, but height?" The blonde asked

"I don't know. But I like it." I answered

"What?"

"I don't know...I've been saying, 'I don't know' alot, but anyways...I'm weird like that. I don't like it when boys near my age are younger than me, or when boys my age or older, are shorter." I explained. Which got me weird looks from the two, but not the redhead who was just staring at me.

"Either way Gaara is older and taller so why were you spazzing out?" Mr. Kitty Ears asked

"Dare?" (Who is that, or to be technical, who?) I asked

"Me." I heard a voice near the read head, so I go over to him and look all around. Up, down, side to side, behind, and over.

"Nande kuso? (What the hell?) Oh my gosh guys! I'm hearing voices!" I started to panick and started running around in circles flailing my arms around.

I stopped dead in my tracks in front of the redhead as result of his sand capturing me.

"I said that." He explained

"Ooooohhhhh. So your Gaara." I stated

"Yes." His sand crumbled and went back into his gourd-thinger, which left my body to do as it pleased.

"You know what this means?" I yelled

"I'm a lil scared to ask." Mr. Kitty Ears said unsure

"It means- INTRODUCTIONS! Ok, you first Mr. Kitty Ears." I gestured to him

" Mr. Kitty Ears?" He questioned

"Hai, hai. Just go." I ordered

"Fine. My name is Kankuro. The middle sibling of these two."

"Hmm, Hmm." I noised, sitting on the ground criss-crossed, my head resting in my hand. (Hai, hai, and Hmm, hmm are gestures and noises to show that they are listening.)

"Hey. I'm Temari. The oldest of us."

" I am Godaime Kazekage, Gaara. The youngest." My eyes widened as he said this

"Your the Kazekage?" I asked

"Yes."

"Man! All I had to do was say Gaara!" I thought about the previous episode.

"You mean when you were saying you were from Sunagakure?" Temari asked

"If you mean the Sand Village, then yes."

"Yup."

"Hmmmmm. So your gonna be my sensei?" I questioned to Gaara, forgetting the previous conversation

"Yes."

"Not much of a speaker is he?" I whispered to Kankuro

"Nope. Never has been. But, beleive it or not, her used to be worse." Kankuro whispered back

"Woah."

"So, Gaara-sensei! When do we start?" I asked saluting him

"Tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it! I'll update as soon as I get the motivation I need from some, or at least one new review. So, review, alert, inbox if you have questions or suggestions, fav, ect.! <strong>


	7. Training, Dreams, and Missing

_**A: Hello my lovely readers! ^_^**_

_**Hidan: *Passed out***_

_**A: Hidan! What the hell? *Shakes Hidan roughly by shoulders***_

_**Hidan: W-what happened? A-Chan?**_

_**A: I am not who you think I am. *Retardedly moves hands, palms outward, in circular motion in front of my face. **_

_**Hidan: It's you alright *sighs***_

_**A: What happened?**_

_**Hidan: How the fuck should I know? Your the author**_

_**A: Ohhhhh yah... I declare that you were attacked by ravenous Narwhals! **_

_**Hidan: What the hell are Narwhals?**_

_**A: Whale-thingys with horns. There like the unicorns of the sea! *Ravenous Narwhals appear out of nowhere***_

_**Hidan: *Rapidly speaking* Enjoy and remember _**A-chan** does not own any characters, settings, items, etc from the anime/manga, Naruto! She does however, own Abby and Sarah, other original characters, and anything else that she came up with. A-chan would also like to thank, LureEndsCallIn, for being her latest review which gave her the ambition to put up a new ch. May you all pray that I don't sacrafice your asses to Jashin-sama-SHIT! *Says quickly, after quickly running away from the ravenous Narwhals*****_**_

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK...OF KEWLIONESS!<strong>

_"So, Gaara-sensei! When do we start?" I asked saluting him_

_"Tomorrow."_

_"Understood Gaara-sensei! We shall commence the operation tomorrow at-..."_

_"Dawn."_

_"So, like around 6.00 A.M?" My hand slowly came down from my salute_

_He nodded wordlessly_

_"Oh...ok...Woah! Wait! 6? Dude, I need my awesome sleep! Why so early?"_

_"Because you don't know even the most basic things about being a shinobi. Also...you seem like the type to mess around and/or procrastinate." Kankuro answered for his younger brother._

_"Hey! I am not!...kinda...ok I am. But that's not the point! Mr. Kitty Ears, your a meanie!" I glared at him, which was received with him glaring back. I shall make you spontaneously combust with my ultimate skill of glaring! _

_He was the first to break eye contact. Hahaha! I shall dominate the world with my glaring skills! World domination!...with Bacon! ...Although, maybe he broke eye contact due to the fact that Temari said his name...naaaaah_

_"We gotta go Kankuro. Stop being immature." she told me._

_"Yah, Kankuro. No need to be so immature." I mocked_

_"Hmph. Come on." He scruffed_

_"Bye bye! See yah tomorrow Gaara-sensei!" I waved as they disappeared like good ninjas._

**END OF FLASHBACK!**

"2, 4, 6, 8, who do we appreciate?...Who the hell _do_ we appreciate?" I sang and asked as I skipped through the village looking for Sarah and Ten-Ten. I figured they wouldn't be done shopping or whatever they were doing yet.

After a hour of looking in vain, I decided to go back to the apartment. With guess who in it? If you picked Rumple, then you have problems! He's in my tummy! If you picked Sarah...Ding, ding, ding! You won a...invisible cookie... O.o trust me, it's there.

**Next Day...Dattebayo!**

My eyes fluttered opened as I greeted the day, tired as shit. Stupid body waking up and not going back to bed even though  
>I'm still tired. It's like my body knows I have...to do...something...important...Pssssh! Naaaaaaah. I looked up to a clock to the see how early it was, since it seemed that it was only turning dawn...DAWN? I need to go meet Gaara-Sensei!<p>

I wrote Sarah a note telling her not to panic when she wakes up to not see her amazing, loving, extremely, smart, and beautiful sister...Who am I talking about? I don't know, but she sounds pretty cool.

I raced towards the training grounds, Gaara coming into view as I got closer.

"Am I late? It was all Sarah's fault! Yah, that's it! Sarah's fault! I swear!" I rambled on until I was out of breath

"Your not late. You just made it." He said bluntly

"Oh. Ok, Sweet. So were do we start?" I asked, which started the whole course of training

I didn't know I could hear Gaara talk so much. He actually said more than one sentence at a time! It was a miracle! Of course, it was because he was explaining chakra, jutsus, ect. to me. But, it was still impressive.

After about an hour or maybe a little more, the butt munch made me do 10 laps around the training grounds! And after that another 10. By the time I was done with that he told me to go around the whole village 5 times, running, none stop...I think he forgot to take his Anti-CrAzY pills.

After I was done, even though it took me forever. I was pretty much out of breath.

"What the hell does this do?" I asked panting

"Stamina, speed, muscle/strength. Being a shinobi takes more than you think."

I pouted looking back at him. "What's next?"

"...We're going to see if you can at least do a simple jutsu."

"Yay! What jutsu? What jutsu?"

"First I want you to clear your mind. Then-"

"Check!"

"...Then...Focus on your chakra."

He walked me through the rest of the steps.

"Clone jutsu!" I yelled while doing the hand-sign thingys. There was a poof of smoke and-

"AAAAHHHHH! What the fuck is that?" I practically screamed my head off.

In front of me was a perfect replica of myself. The scary thing was, was that it was faceless!

"It's sooo creepy." I mused to myself. It poofed away. Bye bye, creepy faceless me!

There was a awkward silence and I turned back to Gaara-sensei

"...So..." I started

"Try again."

"Fine." I sighed and did it again. This time it actually had eyes. That didn't really help with the creepy factor, but it was a start.

By the time our training session ended, I could created at least 2 clones at the same time and throw some basic punches and kicks.

"Gaara!" Gaara and I turned around to see Temari, the owner of the voice that called Gaara, and Kankuro.

"Sorry, did we interupt your training?" She asked

"No. We just ended." Gaara answered

"Ok, that's good." Temari said which resulted in a raised eyebrow from Gaara and me.

"We have a meeting with the Elders of Konoha. Your requested immediately." Kankuro explained

"Oh, yah. I totally forgot you were the Kazekage! Well have fun with important boring politicual poo!" I waved cheerfully as they left, but pouted when I heard Gaara say that we'd meet the same time and place tomorrow.

I made my way home to find Sarah sitting at the table. Her arms splayed about his head in a desperate position.

"Sarah?" I asked cautiously

She was startled and jumped a couple feet into the air. She looked up with a sleepy expression. Which made me mentally sigh of relief. I don't know what I would have done if she was crying...I could totally not but at the same time could see her crying. Though, luckily she was just taking a nap

"Hey. How was training?" She asked with a slight smile

"Ugh! Painful!" I scowled "But, totally worth it!" I smiled

"Lucky. I don't start my training 'till tomorrow." She pouted

"Oh, yah. Your training with Tsunade. To be a m...m...me...med...mederinalologic ninja right?"

"What the hell? Medic ninja, Abby! MEDIC! What the crap is a mederina-what-ever-you-said-thing?"

"You know what...I don't really know..."

She sighed. And slightly blushed when her stomach growled

"Holy shit Sarah! Take cover! I just heard a great big thing of thunder!" I teased laughing, which made a vain in her head pop out in annoyance. Hahaha, making fun of people is fun...That is until your own stomach rumbles...Which mine did. Stupid inner parts of my body!

We both notices we hadn't eatin any at all yet, so decided to get some ramen.

The rest of the day went by in a flash, and it was soon time to get to bed.

_I was in a classroom. It was familiar. I was in my Algebra class. _

_I was looking straight ahead. Totally oblivious to what's happening around me._

_"Chi chi chi Chia!" I said outloud to no one in particular_

_"Abby, that is so unnecessary!" I heard a female voice laugh. One of my friends, Mary. We both started bursting out laughing._

_All of a sudden there was a seen change. This time I was sitting in my 1st period, Study Hall._

_"No sir! I will not go in your car! It smells like old cheetos!" I said to my friend Natalie in a English accent, which made us and my other friends laugh. I would always remember what she would hate hearing me say. I went up and whispered, in a English accent:_

_"Imma get my helicopta (helicopter) to come and kill you." She would always call me an evil child, but we would always laugh._

_Scene #3_

_Now I was at my old lunch table, with my group of friends, The Creepers. _

_A lot of scenes were going on here. One involving my friend Jerry, who we call Taco, screaming the Barbie girl song._

_...Flashbacks_

_I even saw the time when my two friends, who were sisters, Brienna and Kayla, became friends with me when we were little._

_Then I was surrounded by all of my friend from school, but they kept getting farther away. They were screaming at me to come back, and I was screaming at them to help me._

I woke up to sitting straight up with a little gasp, covered in cold seat and panting. I looked over to Sarah, making sure I didn't disturb her sleep. Which I didn't.

I thought about the dreams that just occurred...

I miss home

* * *

><p><strong>PWWWWEEEAAASSEEEE Review! I'll luvy you forever! I'd also like to announces that I'm coming to make a new F.F. That involve the Akatsuki. There will be a lot of OCs. Each based of of my lunch table, group of friends, The Creepers. lol yes they are real. Also, those flashbacks are all things that have happened in my life. Anyways, please add, review, alert, fav, share the love! Please and Thank you! :D<strong>


	8. Fight, Out To Eat, Conversations

**A: Hey Hidan! Your back! **

**Hidan: You bitch! I almost died because of those weird whale creature things you made appear!**

**A: Narwhals.**

**Hidan: What the fuck ever!**

**A: ...You curse alot **

**Hidan: No shit!**

**A: why?**

**Hidan: 'Cause I feel like it!**

**A: Oh-Em-Gee! **

**Hidan: What?**

**A: You actual said something without cursing! Yay! Cookie for Hidan! *Hands Hidan cookie***

**Hidan: I don't want your fuckin' cookie bitch!**

**A: *tears up* B-but Hidan...**

**Hidan: ...Ugh! Fine I'll take the damned cookie!**

**A: Yay! So, how is it? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh?**

**Hidan: ...it's, it's good**

**A: :D Yay! *Hugs Hidan around neck***

**Hidan: *Blushes* G-get the fuck of me bitch! *kicks A-chan, making her fly across the room***

**A: ...**

**Hidan: _ Shit! A-chan are you ok? *Rapidly speaking* Enjoy and remember _A-chan does not own any characters, settings, items, etc from the anime/manga, Naruto! She does however, own Abby and Sarah, other original characters, and anything else that she came up with. __**

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

Why the hell is he so late?

He said same time and place and he's the one that's late. What is this catastrophe?

"Do yah like waffles? Yah I like waffles!" I started singing out loud, to ease my boredom. "Do yah like pancakes? Yah I like panca-... I miss Rumple. Great, now I'm sad"

"Abby." I turned around to see Gaara

"Finally!"

"What?"

"Your late!"

"I had Kazekage duties"

"Hehehe, duties."

"Let's just start." And when he took one step, it started pouring

"Ah! What the hell did you do!"

"I didn't do anything. It was coincidental."

"What?" I yelled over. I was now farther away, under a tree for shelter from the rain

There was a poof of smoke, and he was gone.

"I said, it was a coincidence." He appeared behind me

"Holy shit! You scared me!"

"...Come on." He stepped out of the tree into the rain. Within seconds he was drenched... and I can't say it was a bad scene either, or I'd be lying

"Are you CrAzY? We're still going to train?"

"Of course. In fact, this is perfect weather. You never know when it might rain, so it's good to get used to it." He said as he looked up at the sky

"Ugh! This is torture."

"No. It's training."

"To me, there both the same." I mumbled as I walked out from the glorious shelter of the tree

"So what are we gonna do Gaara-sens- AH! What the hell! are you trying to kill me?" I yelled as blood trickled down my right cheek. I moved out of the way as soon as I felt the pain on my cheek, which resulted with me having contact with the floor...which o-so-lovingly was mud. I look up to see Gaara-sensei in his battle stance with his sand still in mid-air where it cut my cheek.

Without a second glance he sent the sand over to where I was lying. I screamed and rolled over. Just barely missing contact. This time he ran towards me, kunai in hand. Which to me seemed weird, 'cause even I knew Gaara-sensei was not a close up fighter. I thought of using this to my advantage, but guess what? Luck is never on my side, and he was as fast and skilled as any Kazekage should be when it comes to any fighting style.

The battle mainly consisted of me running away and dodging, as Gaara-sensei came after me attack after attack

"Use your weapons." He ordered

I then remembered that I got a ninja-weapon pouch thingy...I named it pouchy

I brought my hand to my pouch, but before I could even reach in it Gaara-sensei came at me with another attack.

"Hey! Not fair! If you tell me to do something, at least let me do it!" I whined

"Do you think an enemy would give you all the time in the world to attack them? you have to deal with it and learn to move as fast as you can. Right now you would be dead."

"Well, nice to know you believe in me." I mumbled

This time I was fast enough to pull out a couple shurikens and a kunai.

I threw the shurikens, but they were stopped by Gaara-sensei's sand.

He came at me, and our kunai's collided. We went back and forth sending attacks, although the only one getting hurt was me.

We backed away one more time. Me who was panting, was covered in sweat, rain, and blood. Gaara-sensei- Nothing... Not even one drop of sweat! What the heck is he made out of? Is he a robot? It woulds explain alot.

He straightened up and put his kunai back. "We're done."

"Woo hoo!" I shot my hands up in the air. "Ah-Ouch!" I rubbed my sore shoulder that was bumped pretty hard when dodging an attack.

"Hey! Where are you going?" I shouted to Gaara-sensei when I noticed he was walking away.

"To my hotel. Same place and time tomorrow."

"Wait!" I had no clue what to say after he turned around and stared at me blankly, waiting for an answer.

"Wanna go get something to eat with me?" I blurted out.

"Uh-"

"Great! Let's go!" I linked arms with him and dragged him out of the training grounds.

As we were walking I noticed how tense he was with the sudden contact, and decided it was best to let go. Was it really that bad touching? Was he a germaphobic? It all makes sense now! Ok, I gotta be on my best behavior to not touch him.

I went into the first restaurant I saw, which luckily was one that I've been in before. It was the barbecue where I met all of Naruto's friends.

Although, i couldn't help but notice all of the stares and whispers that went on when we walked in. I looked over to Gaara-sensei who seemed to ignore it and kept walking.

We sat a smaller table then I did before, seeing as there is many less people...It was next to a window.

"Ah! K-kazekage-sama! It's a pleasure to see you hear! I hope you enjoy the food." A man who I assumed was the owner came up and said

"Aa." (Yes, yup, sure, ect) Gaara said bluntly

"W-well then. Goodbye and hope to see you soon." The man bowed and left

A waitress came over to take our drink and food orders. It was obvious she was scared or nervous, probably both. She stuttered throughout her sentences and shook so much that the pen in her hand could hardly write. It kinda reminded me of Hinata, maybe even a little worse.

"M-may I-i t-take y-your o-orders?" She asked. 'May I take your orders?' I guessed. And was proven right when Gaara-sensei answered

"Mizu." (water) He stated

"H-hai! And y-you?" She turned to face me

"Hai~ I would like a lemonade please! Oh! And the meat, shrimp, and vegetable special!" I pretty much shouted as I had one hand raised, the other on the table, and stood a little in my seat.

Everyone in the restaurant was quiet and staring. The waitress was looking at me, her eyes a little wide.

"H-hai. Right a-away." The waitress said as she left. Although her voice sounded like it was stuttering more from surprise now.

I looked over at Gaara-sensei who's was sitting very straight with his hands crossed across his chest. He had a slight frown on his face.

"S-so...How am I doing with my training?" I asked, trying to ease the tension that was being held in the air.

He barely gave me a glance when he talked. "Your doing fine. A little better than I've expected when I heard about you. Although, I heard that your actual sensei will be coming soon. I have to get back to Sunagakure."

"The sand village?"

"Aa."

"...Oh, that's cool."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Woah! What? Your leaving soon? But we only had two training's so far, and one tomorrow! How soon is he gonna be here?"

"I don't know. Tsunade said soon." He sighed

"This sucks." I pouted. This time he actual looked at me. With wonder, curiosity, and as if I said something completely incomprehensible.

"What?"

"..I said, This sucks." I stated with a raised eyebrow

"...What does?"

"You leaving! Duh!" With this, his eyes widened a little

"H-here are y-your orders." The waitress said, next to our table with our drinks and food

"Ah, arigato." I smiled which was replied with a small gentle smile back

She walked away and I looked over at Garaa-sensei who seemed to be in deep thought, although still alert. He snapped back when I started putting the food on the grill that was in the middle on the table. He watched every move my hands made, and it made me kinda nervous

"D-do you like shrimp? Last time I was here we only had meat and vegetables. Even though Choji ate most of the meet." I chuckled to myself at my last comment

"...It's good, I guess."

"That's good." I smiled. "I love shrimp, well actually I love seafood in general, although I'm not to big about fish. Ya know, like shrimp, shellfish, crab, lobsters, ect...Hehe sorry, I tend to talk alot. My sister usually says so, hits me on the head, and scolds me." I pouted

"Iie. (no) It's refreshing." He stated

"Refreshing?" I questioned as I glared at the shrimp. Hurry and cook you little fishy thingys! I wants ta eats you!

"Aa."

"...Hehehe." I chuckled to myself

"What?"

"I'm refreshing." I smiled "Yay! Some of the foods done! Want some?"

"Yah." ...Woah he actually didn't say 'Aa' this time

"Do you want all of them? Meat, shrimp, and veggies?"

"Aa." Bow down to the power of 'Aa'!

I served Gaara-sensei and myself some food and we started eating. It was kinda awkward so I decided to start a conversation.

"So what's it like being a Kazekage?"

"It's hard work. But worth it."

"I see, I see. What do you have to do?"

"A lot of paper work, protecting the citizens, making sure nothing happens to our home, assign missions, make sure things go smoothly, and so on."

"..."

"Abby?"

"Huh? Oh sorry. I kinda zoned out after, 'A lot of paper work.' My bad, hehehe."

"It's fine." He sighed. Then I could SWEAR the smallest of smiles tugged at his lips. I swear! I could see it! ...Or maybe he had a twitch...Was my eye playing tricks? We shall never know!

"Did you always wanna be the Kazekage?" I asked, continuing the conversation

"Not at all."

"...Story time! Ok, ok! Hold on A sec.!" I shouted as I got comfy. "Please continue."

"...All it is, is that I was...reckless...and someone put me on the right road."

"Who? Who?"

"...Uzumaki Naruto."

"NARUTO?" I asked/shouted which got the attention of the whole building again. "Hehehe. Sorry, sorry." I said to the people, which resulting with them going back to what they were doing. "Dang. Wish I came sooner. From what I've seen he's a goof ball."

"He is. But he has a strong will and love for his friends."

"...Interesting. I know who's friends list I'm planning on getting on." I said as I started plotting out strategies in my head. "Anyways...how's life?"

Well, this is bad. I'm running out of things to say. There's a first for everything, I guess...Naaaaahhhhh

"...How's my life?" Gaara-sensei questioned

"Uh, yah."

"Ok?" He answered unsure, and I could hear a hint of lying. "And you?"

"Good. Good. I guess." This is awwwwwkward. Gotta think quick! Ummm! Oh, I know! "Do you like pancakes?"

"What?"

"Do you like pancakes? I loooove pancakes, and I'm really good at making them. You should try some, sometime. I actually made this one pancake and he was all bubbly so I named him Rumple. Well, When I poked him, he jiggled. Which was extremely funny by the way! But then I ate him. He was a good pancake. I kinda miss him now though..."

I have to admit, when I was done I almost bursted out laughing. Gaara-sensei's face was priceless! He looked so shocked and confused. Great, more awkwardness...

We were done eating now and just sitting around drinking our drinks. Although, this time we had a new topic. He asked about my world and I asked 'bout the one I was currently in. He was shocked and curious about alot of stuff I said and vice versa with me.

All in All, it was really fun. I hope we can do it again soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Woo! New ch. Hope you liked it. Abby and Gaara got some bonding time! Pleeeeeeeeaaaaase reveiw, I will love you guys forever! :D<strong>


	9. Packing, Darker Side, and Departure

**Hidan: I already said I was fucking sorry!**

**A: ...**

**Hidan: Come one! Just forget it already! I didn't mean to kick you that hard and It doesn't feel the same without your shitty mouth blabbing something every other second!**

**A: ...**

**Hidan: * throws hand into the air* Fine! Fuck it! And fuck you!**

**A: ...**

**Hidan: Gah! *Stomps out of room***

** *Konan enters***

**Konan: Did he fall for it?**

**A: *smiles usual bright smile* Yup! Arigato Konan! I think he feels guilty now.**

**Konan: *gently smiles* Anytime. _Enjoy and remember _A-chan does not own any characters, settings, items, etc from the anime/manga, Naruto! She does however, own Abby and Sarah, other original characters, and anything else that she came up with.__ She'd also like to thank Jestie Uchiha and Storm for being the most recent reviews and giving her the motivation to write this new ch. **

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah's POV<strong>

"Hey, Sarah!" I heard the voice of my little sister as the front door to our apartment swung open. In she came, covered in bruises and cuts that still had faint hints of dry blood left behind by the rain. She had her usual smile on but seemed happier than normal. I wonder what happned?

**Abby's POV**

"Hey, Sarah!" I walked into my apartment and Sarah was sitting at the table reading something.

"Hey, where have you been? I already ate without you."

"Sorry, I actually had dinner with my sensei. How was training with Tsunade"

"Tough, but totally worth it. I learned how to help a fish out of water. And fix a bird's broken leg."

"Lucky! Gaara-sensei is so tough." I sighed "I thought I was about to die when he suddenly came at me. But I think it was worth it to." I smiled

She smiled back and got up. She came over to me and put her hands on my shoulder.

"I know how you are and can be even more immature but..." She took a pause "Your gonna have to be mature and go on a mission, and e away fr a while."

"What?"

"I, myself am going on a low rank mission with Lady Hokage. You are actually going to Suna with the Kazekage."

"Wait! I'm going to Suna? Without you?" The idea of going somewhere without Sarah kinda scared me. We've only been in this new world for close to a week. And I've never stepped out of this village since we came on the first day.

"Yah. You see...Something came up so your permanent Sensei still isn't here, and Gaara can't stay in Konoha for much longer, because of his duties as Kagekaze."

"Oooohhhhhhhhh. I keep forgettting he's the Kazekage. When am you and I leaving?"

"Your leaving tomorrow, and I'm leaving the day after."

"Ah! then I need to start packing! Help me!" I begged

"Ok, ok."

After a while I finally had everything packed in an awesome red and black checkered bag.

I packed clothes, deodorant, shampoo/conditioner, other necessities, and pancake mix. Yuuuummmm. I just had the best idea! The first thing I do when I get to the Sand Village is make Gaara-sensei some pancakes! Since I already told him how awesome I am at making them, and that he should try some.

I laid in bed and actually thought about something. Shocking isn't it? There are two times when I get over thoughtful and emotional, sometimes even to the verge of tears, depending on the topic. Those to times are either when I'm in bed, or taking a shower. Don't ask me why. I'm just that awesome.

The thought of being in a totally different world sunk in. I mean come on! Tomorrow I was even going to a totally different village, which was in different country, which was in a different world! Not to mention without Sarah. At first, I was totally excited and thought it was so cool, but how the heck we're we supposed to get home? Are we going to get home? Sarah seems to not mind, especially after seeing that Sasori guy and started training. But who knows what the heck goes on in her head. Well, I guess you could say the same thing for me. The thing is, me and Sarah are very close, but at the same time, aren't. I don't actually open myself to her about how I really feel inside. I don't really know about her. I think she would if she wanted to, but I don't think she has anything reason to do so. Or is that just evidence that I don't really know anything? All I know is, I don't like to open up. It's not something I do to people. Only to myself. Like right now. If people knew how I really thought at times, I wonder if they would be shocked, considering how I act. It's not like it's an act. It's how I really am. I'm just that awesome, random, supposedly oblivious person. Aren't I? I don't know. It's just how I naturally act around people. Right? I'm tired. I know I need to go to bed, but I don't feel like it. My eyes are now starting to hurt. I know that I'm starting to fall asleep, but at the same time I'm not comprehending it. I'm totally gonna eat some pancakes before I leave. Maybe I'll bring some over to Gaara-sensei before we leave.

**_Morning! A.K.A. Pancake Time!_**

"Abby wake up! Come on! You'll wanna get something to eat before you go. you only have 45 mins. before you leave!"

"Ahhhhh! Don't eat me giant meatball of awesome! Your power is to great!" I jumped up in my bed screaming. Wow. That meatball was scary. It was the size of...I don't know...Godzilla!

I looked over to see Sarah sigh. "At least you finally woke up. Come on. I'll make you something to-"

"No!" I cut her off. I rushed out of bed, quickly got changed, and ran to the kitchen. "I need to make pancakes!"

"I could just make you pancakes." She reasoned

"No one can match up to my awesome pancake making skills. Besides, I told Gaara-sensei I was gonna make him some."

"They would be cold by the time you got to the gate. And what would he eat them with? Where would you put them 'till you got there?"

I considered this for a moment. "Darn it. Your right. But I still want pancakes. I'll make him some when we get to the Sand Village."

"Good choice."

I ran to the gate as fast as I could. Seeing as how I was late. to many pancakes.

"Gomen, Gaara-sensei!"

"It's ok. Are you ready?"

"Aa!"

I looked over to see Kankuro and Temari to.

"Hey guys! You going to?;'

"Well, yah. I kinda miss home." Kankuro answered

"Home? Ohhh yah, I forgot. You and Gaara-sensei are siblings. Do you guys to anything important?"

"Well, we're shinobi. but, we're also somewhat secretaries...ambassadors if you will." This time Temari answered

"Interesting, interesting." I said stoking my pretend beard. Can you imagine Gaara-sensei with a mustache? HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!

"Well, Let's go." Gaara-sensei said, and Kankuro and Temari followed.

Well, Here I come Suna!

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it. Not a lot of Gaara and Abby time, but you got to see a lil darker side of Abby. I know, shocking right? Anyways, please review! If you don't well...then no new ch. Sounds fair right? Love yah guys! Especially those who review! :D<strong>


	10. Tag, Sleep, JinchurikiTailed Beasts

** *Door bursts open***

**Hidan: You bitch! I knew you couldn't be that quiet without a better reason!**

**Me and Konan: Shit.**

** Konan: *poofs away***

**Me: Don't leave me!**

**Hiodan: Hahaha punishment time *cracks knuckles***

**Me: *Gulps* ** ** _Enjoy and remember I_ not own any characters, settings, items, etc from the anime/manga, Naruto! I do however, own Abby and Sarah, other original characters, and anything else that I came up with.__ I'd also like to thank Jestie Uchiha for being the most recent review and giving me the motivation to write this new ch. Also please read the A.N. at the bottom. I'm sure you'll be interested.**

* * *

><p>"On the road again. Just can't wait to get on the road again. Lalalalalalallaa!"<p>

"Abby."

"Hai?"

"Shut. Up."

"Your such a meanie Kankuro!" I stuck my tounge out at him and he did the same

"Why do I have such an immature brother?" Temari sighed

"You can't have the best of both worlds." I stated

"Huh?" She questioned

"Well, you have Gaara. Who is a lot less stupid and louder than Kankuro. Not to mention having me with you right now. And I'm just super fantastic. Hey look! A pepple!" I crouched down and picked up the majestic mini rock. I stuck it in my pocket, but shhhhhh! It's for world domination!

"You had me. Then you lost me." She sighed again. Maybe she's the one who's Sara's sister?

"How long until we get to Suna?" I asked

"3 days, so 2 nights camping." Temari answered

"What do slugs eat?" I asked Kankuro, completely ignoring what Temari just said

"How the hell should I know?"

"Oh! Never mind, sorry. I forgot that was dream."

"You had a dream about me and slugs?"

"No. Why?"

"Never mind." He sighed giving up

We started to walk some more. I looked around and saw a squirrel. I named him Mr. Nutty Mc. Nut-nut. How do I know it's boy? The thing is- I Don't

"Tag your it!" I yelled as I poked Gaara-sensei. "Hahahahaha!" I giggled/laughed retardedly as I ran away from my sensei, and face planted into the dirt.

"Itai. (Ouch/Ow)" I mumbled as I staggered up. And could swear I saw some sand retreat into Gaara-sensei's gourd-thinger-majiger! And that he wore a small smirk! Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara-sensei just kept walking.

"Your it. I quit." Gaara-sesei mumbled to me as he lightly tapped me as he went past.

"Hey! You can't tag me then quit!...Can you?" I ran up to them.

"Yes." Gaara-sensei stated

"That's butt." I pouted

I looked up to the sky and notcied it would be dark soon. Oh, how the time pasts when your having fun.

Temari took notice of this and looked up to. "We're pretty close to the next village. When we get there we can get a room in a hotel."

We got to the village, went to a hotel, got a room, and now we were all exhausted. We all fell fast asleep. Well, at least I _thought all_ of us did,

_**Time Skip...Of Turtles!**_

I woke up in a daze still feeling tired, thanks to the dreams I have every night about home. I took notice that Temari and Kankuro were still asleep, but Gaara-sensei was no where in sight. I quietly got out of my bed that I shared with Temari, hoping not to wake either of them. I went over to the little kitchen section and saw Gaara-sensei sitting at the table. He had his elbow on the table and his hands weaved together under his chin, with a look of boredom.

"Ohayo! (Good Moring-Formal) Did you sleep well?" I asked

He was silent for a while before replying, "No. I don't sleep at all. I-"

"Ohayo, guys. Sorry we slept a little later. Should we go?" Temari asked, Kankuro beside her

"Aa." Gaara answered, getting up from his seat. I wonder what he was going to say. Was he having bad dreams to?

Now we were on the road again, making our way to the sand village.

We were quiet for most of the day. I kept wondering why Gaara-sensei didn't go to sleep, he didn't look that tired. I looked back over to Gaara-sensei. Did he ever go to sleep? If not, is that reason he has black rings on his eyes? When was the last time he slept?

Temari and me talked about random things for the rest of the day while the boys were behind, Gaara-sensei listening to Kankuro's stories.

And it was time for bum-bum-bum- CAMPING! The last time I went camping was when I was in home world. My sister, her one daughter, and me went to her ex-husband's families camping ground at like 3-5 A.M. Good times, good times...I wonder what there doing right now.

"Ok, Kankuro will get the sleeping bags out, I'll make a fire pit, then get water, Abby and Gaara, you guys get some fire wood." Temari directed

We all went to work. Kankuro went to our bags, Temari went south to the river, and Gaara-sensei and I went to the right to get wood.

Yay...More awkward silence. We already had some wood and were now going back to the camp. "So, what were you saying before? At the hotel. I- Ah! I tripped and almost fell on my face if it weren't for Gaara-sensei and his cool sand of epic-ness!

"A-arigato."

"Aa."

...

"Do you ever sleep?" I asked, looking up at him through my bangs.

"No."

"Ever?"

"No."

"Why?"

"... I...have a monster in me."

My eyes widened at this. A monster? What did he mean?

"W-what?" I asked

"I'm a jinchuriki of the one-tailed Shukaku."

"The what of the whatty-Mc. What what?"

He sighed and then proceeded. "The jinchūriki are humans that have Tailed Beasts sealed within them. The Tailed Beasts are large, living forms of chakra, sometimes referred to as "Chakra Monsters" giving them power that far outmatches most shinobi. However, this immense strength is tempered due to their bestial nature, which restricts them from being intelligent enough to use it effectively. When the Tailed Beasts are sealed within humans, they are able to benefit from the knowledge of their hosts, giving them the ability to better utilize their powers."

"I'm not 100% sure of what you just said...But I think I get it. What one do you have again?"

"The one-tailed Shukaku."

"I see."

"It's ok... To be afraid. I was shunned for most of my life, not loved by anyone but myself. I gave into the blood lust of my beast and killed so many people, thinking it was proof of my existence. I saw then how that was all wrong. I strove forth to become the Kazekage and become with my village. To be excepted." He smiled down at me

I think I was even more shocked by what I did then Gaara-sensei was, but I couldn't help it. I let the wood fall out of my hands as I ran up to him and gave him a hug, tears wanting to fall. I didn't think he would have such a troubled past. Sure, he didn't seem like the biggest social butterfly, but just hearing this made my heart hurt.

"G-gomen. Datte (But, Because), I'm not afraid. Gaara-sensei is still Gaara-sensei no matter what. Right?" I smiled up at him, his eyes were wide. He let a small smile touch his lips.

"Aa." He patted my head, then crouched down to help me pick up the fallen wood.

The rest of the walk back to camp was quiet, but blissful. I'm glad that I could learn about Gaara-sensei. I actually think we're getting closer.

**_Next Morning...Woooooo!_**

"I know a song that get's on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerve. I know a song that get's on everybody's nerves! And this is how it goes! BUM BUM BUM!"

"Abby."

"Hai?"

"Shut. Up.!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it! More Gaara and Abby time! Also, sorry it's late ^_^' I actually have a little contest! :D First one to review and say Abby's favorite breakfast food buddy get's to message me a request of anything of their choice for the next ch! The review must also be an actual review of the story, not just the answer to the contest! :D Please, Review, Favorite, Alert, Ect! <strong>


	11. There, New Room, and UH OH!

Me: I sowwy!

Hidan: Hehehe. _Never _fuckin mess with a Jashinist

Me: Nuuuuu! This is abuse! Torture!

Hidan: *Crazy Psycho laugh*

Announcer: Will A-chan survive? Will Hidan let her go? What is this horrible punishment that has befallen on A-chan? Well, find out in the ch. of-

Me: Dude, WTF?

Hidan: Yah, we don;t even have our own shitty story.

Announcer: Ah- Well, don't the viewers want suspense and know what the punishment is?

Me: Tomatoes

Announcer: Eh?

Hidan: I made her eat tomatoes *smirks*

Announcser: That's it? That's the horrible punishment? That's bull shit!

Me: *Grabs announcer by collar* What are you saying? Tomatoes are the worst things in the world!

*Caution: Not see-able (type-able) due to immense violence. Please stay tunes for this important announcement by our favorite Jashinist, Hidan*

Hidan: Please enjoy and remember, A-chan does not own any characters, settings, items, etc from the anime/manga, Naruto! She does, however, own Abby and Sarah, other original characters, and anything else that she came up with. Please enjoy and review :)

* * *

><p>"Boys and girls of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange? Come with us and you will see, This our town of Halloween. This is Halloween, this is Halloween! Pumpkins scream in the dead of night.! I sang swinging my arms to the beat as I walked with my companions.<p>

"What the hell is that?" Kankuro asked

"A song from my world." I answered

"Holy shit!" Kankuro screamed

"What?" Temari, Gaara-sensei and I asked, everyone ready to attack. Temari with her fan, Gaara-sensei with his sand, and me with my pepples of impending doom!

"Abby actually gave a straight answer! No idioticy included!" Kankuro said obviously shocked

"Hey! I can give straight answers! Ask me a question!" I retorted

"Whats 2+2?" He asked narrowing his eyes

I gave a calculating face and answered the best I could. "22." I answered.

"Hey! That's still not a straight answer! You knew what I meant!" He accused knowing what I had done

"Did I now?"

"Yes!"

"Ok, ok. Break it up guys." Temari scolded

"She started it." I could hear Kankuro mumble under his breath, but decided to ignore it when I saw a big gate with a ton of people surrounding it cheering and waving.

"Kazekage-Sama!" I could here them shout. Woah. Wish I had that kind of welcome whenever I came back from something.

We walked closer to the gate and a girl came running to of us...Well to Gaara-sensei that is.

"Gaara-sensei!"

Wait! What? Sensei?

"Hello Matsuri. How was everything while we were away?" He smiled faintly.

Gaara? Smiled?

"Great! Although I was wondering if you could help me train later." The girl Matsuri grinned.

...Train?

"Gomen. I have a lot of Kazekage duties to fulfill, and then I have to train my new student."

"New student? Datte, sensei! I'm your student!" She whined.

Oh hell nah! My sensei! MINE!

"That was when you were in the academy. You are now a full fleshed shinobi." Gaara explained.

Yah, take that!

She pouted, then looked at me. "Are you his new student?" She seemed nice, but it was obvious she didn't like the fact Gaara-sensei was going to train someone else.

"Nope." I smiled and walked ahead.

I could hear Kankuro sigh. "Sadly, she is."

"I heard that!" I turned around. I ran full speed towards Kankuro and jumped on his back. "For that you have to carry me!"

"Hell no! Get. Off!" He struggled but to no avail.

"Mush! Mush! Onwards! Depart! Proceed! Travel! Hurry the fuck up and go!" I yelled trying to make him go

"I wouldn't have a problem with that if you would just get off!" He yelled

"Abby."

"Yes. Mr. Sand Man?"

"Get off of Kankuro so we can proceed to where you will be staying." Gaara answered, ignoring the oh so lovely nickname I gave him

We left Matsuri behind and walked into the village

"Yes, Sir!" I saluted asfter I got off Kankuro's back

"So you listen to Gaara but not me?" Kankuro asked, pretending to be distraught.

"Yah."

"Why?"

"'Cause he's my sensei. Maybe if you were my sensei we wouldn't be having this problem." I stated, catching up to the rest of our mini group. "So. where am I staying anyways?" I asked as we kept walking, and walking...and walking. Ugh! why can't we do something different? Like skip. And so I did.

"Your going to be staying with us. Your only staying temporarily anyways, and why are you skipping?" Temari explained/asked

"Coolio and pickles."

"Wha-"

"We're here." Gaara-sensei said, cutting off Temari, not wanting another pointless conversation that I knew he secretly loves

"Wow. I need to get me one of these." I said as I looked up at the house...mansion

Temari gave me a quick tour and showed me to my room which was pretty nice. It was big with a four post bed with a canopy, a dresser, and a vanity set. Not to mention it has an awesome balcony with a view.

I went and sat on the bench in front of the vanity table and picked up the convenient brush that sat on it.

I started brushing my hair as I started singing. Making up the first little song and making a parody of 'Oh where, oh where, has my little dog gone?'

"I'm a pretty little princess, oh yes I am. With a sweet awesome balcony to go upon, as I wait for my cool hot Romeo to capture my heart. Oh where, oh where, has my maid gone? Oh where, oh where can she be? With her-"

"What are you doing?" I saw Kankuro standing in my door way. Whoa. What if I was changing or something. Or like...Having an awesome waffle party that he wasn't invited to? Those things are private, yo.

"Singing." I stated, pushing the thought to the back of my mind. For later. I really wanna waffle party now.

He sighed before telling me that dinner was ready and led me down to the dinning room.

The dinning room itself was pretty extravagant, like every other room in the mansion. I guess it's kinda like the White House, seeing as Gaara-sensei is like the President in my world, except way coolor.

"The old council bats weren't happy with your decision for the donation." Kankuro chuckled as Gaara's nonexistent eyebrows knit together in distaste.

"Don't worry Gaara." Temari encouraged. "That's their problem. The dicision was fair."

blah, blah, BLAH! I don't like political doo-doo. To much boring stuff. Like, decisions... about boring stuff. And talking...about boring stuff. And boring stuff...about boring stuff.

As Gaara-sensei, Kankuro, and Temari kept talking about boring shiz I decided to be tired and let my face fall into my food...yaaaaay...Note the sarcasm.

"AHH! Don't eat me Larry!" I screamed

...Oh yah. Did I ever mention that I get waaay loopy when I'm tired? Opps.

"I swear! If I EVER find a slug I will name him Balthazarl! And-and He'll be my best friend FOREVER! And we'll eat icecream in the sunset and we'll ALWAYS be together!" I slurred some of the words as I said the at a rapid pace. HAHAHAHA! Rapid pace...silly Words that utter outta my mouth. Hehehe...utter.

"COWS HAVE UTTERS!" I screamed. At this point Kankuro and Temari were sitting at there seats giving me weird looks. Kankuro asking What the fuck, and Temari telling me to calm down, and something having to do with one of the chefs accidently putting alcohol in my dinner. And did I mention the Red-head sighing and coming towards me?

"MR. SAND MAN! GIVE ME A DREAM! BUM BUM BUM BUM! MAKE HIM THE CUTEST THAT I'VE EVER SEEN! BUM BUM BUM BUM!" I giggled as I sang, and Gaara scooped me up bridal style and started carrying me through the house to the steps.

I gasped "Where are we going O-Kazekage! Are we going on an adventure?"

"Uh...Yah. and hold still." He commanded for I was jumping up and down in excitement.

"I don't wanna! I don't wanna!" I screamed and shook myself back and forth in his arms. I slipped out of his arms and stood on one of the steps. Seeing as we were already half way up.

"Come on. Your drunk and tired. You need to go to bed." Gaara griped my wrist and tugged me.

"Noooooooossssss!" I don't wanna! I wanna play longer!"

He grunted in annoyance and tried to pick me up bridal style again.

"Stop-" I said and started falling backwards. I felt arms wrap around me as I fell and stopped abrutly. Gaara was hugging me securly as we laid on his sand that stopped the impact from the fall.

He slowly let go and looked down at me. "Are you ok?"

"Uh...Yah. A-arigato..." I started felling calmer, but my face felt really hot. Was it because of the alcohol...Or because Gaara-sensei is so close?

"A-ano...Gaara-sensei..." I chocked out

"Aa?"

"I-I..."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in forever! But I left you a lovely cliffhanger for you to dread over ;) Please reveiw. No reveiws no new ch.! :) Thank you so much to the people who give me reveiws on each of the chapters! you are the ones who keep this story going. I PROMISE I will udate soon, it's to hard not to since the idea are already popping in. Also, The contest is still up and running! Many were close, but not close enough! Hint: It is an actual name :) Hope it helps. Ja Ne! <strong>


	12. Hurt, Inner Abby, and Plans

**Abby: Da da da duh! Hello my lovely readers how have you been? I'm sorry that before the 12th Ch. I haven't updated for forever! But I'm making a comback! And you'll see where that cliffhanger goes ;) I'de also like to know that before I wrote that Gaara was 15 1/2 I changed it to 16, his true age. It doesnt change anything in the conversation anyways.**

**Hidan: Why the fuck would you put a shitty cliffhanger anyways?**

**Abby: Because of the lovely suspense that befalls my readers! It's TOTALLY nesassary. I don't wanna be a boring author!**

**Hidan: Bitch, you already are.**

**Abby: Hidan, your so mean! I don't like you anymore!**

**Hidan: Hah! Since when have you liked me at all**

**Abby: ...*Cocks head to the side with confussed look*...I've always liked Hidan**

**Hidan: *Blushes* W-Whatever! Just get on with your gay story!**

**Abby: Fine fine. Please enjoy and remember, A-chan does not own any characters, settings, items, etc from the anime/manga, Naruto! She does, however, own Abby and Sarah, other original characters, and anything else that she came up with. Please enjoy and review :)**

* * *

><p>"Stop-" I said and started falling backwards. I felt arms wrap around me as I fell and stopped abrutly. Gaara was hugging me securly as we laid on his sand that stopped the impact from the fall.<p>

He slowly let go and looked down at me. "Are you ok?"

"Uh...Yah. A-arigato..." I started felling calmer, but my face felt really hot. Was it because of the alcohol...Or because Gaara-sensei is so close?

"A-ano...Gaara-sensei..." I chocked out

"Aa?"

"I-I..."

"Woah! Are you guys ok?" I heard Kankuro shout from below the stairs, and lo and behold there he was.

Gaara-sensei tensed and in a flash got off of me, helped me up, and let the sand disapear. "Uh. Yah. I'll walk her the rest of the way to her room."

What the hell was I just about to say? I don't even know! Ok, ok. Let's be rational here...Wait...I'm never rational. Ok let's be irrational here...AHHHHHH!

The rest of the walk to my room was probably the most awkward thing I had to ever endure in my life.

"U-Um..."

"Be more careful." Gaara-sensei said looking away

"Hey, I didn't do anything wrong. I was...well kinda still am...Sleepy and intoxa-poxa-ugh! Whatever! Drunk! Anyways, arigato for not letting me fall before."

"Well, you wouldn't be able to train if you were hurt, now would you?" He said coldy as he walked away.

I blinked a couple times before turning around into my room. I let my back slide down the door as I crouched down, I tilted my head back until it hit the door. I thought it was kinda fun, so kept doing it until my head hurt. I looked around the room bored, and clueless of what to do. So, I proceeded to jumping on my bed for a while untill doing the big finally, belly flopping. The alcohol started to wear off, and I was getting kinda sleepy. I thought about Gaara-sensei. He gave me the cold shoulder. Why? Right when I thought we were getting closer, in a flash he was distant.

I woke up the next morning laying on the floor by my bed, tangled in my covers. My eyes stung horribly and I had a light hangover. Evidence of dreams about my home, and the alcohol last night.

I thought over everything that had happened last night, though was jolted out of my daze by the light raps on my door.

I quickly went over to my vanity mirror to look into the face of someone who had messy hair and puffy red eyes. I quickly brushed through my hair, though could do nothing about my eyes until later.

I opened the door to see Temari there for a change. Usually it's Kankuro that was sent to fetch me.

"Oh my gosh Abby. What happened?" Temari asked after taking one look at my appearance.

"Nothing that I want to talk about right now. But, can I borrow some makeup. Concealer or foundation?"

"Yah, totally. Stay here. I'll be right back." She rushed down the hall to her own room and rushed right back. "Here you go. Just put it back on my dresser before you come down for breakfast."

"Ok. Arigato." I gave her a pathetic smile which was returned with one of pity.

After she left I went to work with splashing cold water on my face and applying the makeup around and under my eyes. When I was done the finished product wasn't as good as I had hoped, but good enough. I walked down to Temari's room which was a good distance from mine. I opened the unlock door and stepped in, closing it behind me. It was a little similar to mine except had different wallpaper and was decorated more thoroughly. I spotted her dresser and was about to set the makeup on it before I heard the door open.

"Gomen Temari. Datte, I need to talk to you. I-"

I quickly turned around to see Gaara staring back at me.

"Gomen-nasai Sensei. Datte, Temari's already downstairs." I said, my voice colder than I intended

His eyes widend a little, as there was many things 'not Abby' about it, but went back to neutral. "Arigato." He turned around and left.

...What the hell was that? That was _not_ Abby! Who _am_ I? Ok, maybe I am Abby, but I don't usually act like that. My lips which usually held a bright smile turned into a hard line, then just a quickly turned into a pathetic smile.

What am I thinking? It can't be because of his coldness lat night?...Right? Ugh! I'm acting as If I like him or something...Naah! That can't be it...Can it?

_Of course it can baka!_

Woah. Who are you?

_Your inner-Abby_

Coooooool. Imma beast!

_Hellz yah you are! A beast who is totally falling for the Kazekage! Get your act together, yo._

Hold on there bucko! Since when was it established that I was falling for Gaara-sensei?

_Dude! Look at yourself! Your a total wreck just because he gave you a little bit of the cold shoulder. The Abby I knew knew wouldn't even care if there was a scary hobo infront of her begging for money!_

I remember that! That was so fun! He was my first friend. Good times, good times.

_...I'm scared for your future_

Me too...

_Anyways, just act like your usual self. So what if Gaara did that? Just show him that you don't care, and that'll give him a reason to not do it again._

Ohhhhh. Your smart. It's no wonder your me. Woah! Wait! I'm not a total mess, nor do I like Gaara-Sensei like that. Sure, maybe he's becoming more of an important person to me, but not like that...

_Uhhhh...suuuureeee he's not... You'll see soon enough_

Ok! I'm gonna be the same old fantabulous Abby that I always am!

...Well let's just say I didn't have that much courage when I actually got down to the dinning room and everything was as awkward as last night. Not even Kankuro thought about saying one of his siganture stupid jokes. Stupid inner me, giving me stupid ideas.

_Bakaaaaaaa-chan~_

Hey If your me, aren't you calling yourself a baka then?

_No._

I'm confuzzled

_As always._

What do you want?

_Act like your own stupid self our nothing will change!_

Oh right! Arigato!

"A-ano!" I gulped as everyone stared at me waiting for me to continue. "I-I was wondering if you wanted go shopping with me later Temari. I thought your room looked cool and all since it was decorated and I want to get some bed sheets and curtains to."

"Uh, Yah! Of course!" She seemed very happy that I broke the silence, and the fact that she got to go shopping. "Why don't you guys come to? Didn't you guys say you needed to get some stuff and you don't have any duties today?" I couldn't help but stifle a giggle at the 'duties' part, but also tense up at the 'Gaara' part.

"Yah. I need to get more puppet supplies and you don't have anything to do todays anyways Gaara. Why don't you tag along?" Kankuro encouraged

"...Fine." Gaara gave in

"Ok let's go then." Kankuro said as he and Gaara-sensei started getting up from their seats.

"WAIT!"

"What?"

"We have to get ready! Give us like, 10 mins." Temari huffed, she grabbed my writst and dragged me up the stairs to my room

"Girls." Kankuro sighed

Temari sat me down on my vanity bench and went to work. A tiny bit of cover up, eyeliner, mascara, lip gloss, and a tiny-tiny bit of blush. The results were actually fantastic. I thought she would go overboard, but it looked pretty natural.

When I went back down stairs Kankuro whistled which got him a slap from Temari. Blushing to say-Gaara kept staring at me. I can only imagine what this trip is gonna be like. I HOPE WE BUY PANCAKE MIX!

* * *

><p><strong>Be excited for the next Ch. yet? One can only imagine all the trouble Abby's gonna get her self into at the market. Not to mention all possible scenes with her Gaara *Suggestivly moves eyebrows up and down* Anyways, Please reveiw<strong>


	13. Market, Locket, and Gaara Without Sensei

**A: Hello again my fatabulous readers! I'm doin pretty good as promised huh? We also have a BUM BUM BUM! A Special guest! Our amazing and O-frightful leader of the Akatsuki!**

**Pein: Hn.**

**A: Oh no you don't! Hn's are for Uchihas.**

**Pein: Fine. Hello.**

**A: *Smiles* Better**

**Hidan: Oi, A-cha- Hey! What the fuck is he doing here?**

**A: He's a special guest. He's going to be doing the disclaimer for us today.**

**Hidan: Hell no! That's my thing! MINE! **

**A: Hidan, stop. your starting to sound like Abby in that one chapter she found out Gaara had a different student. And you know what'll Leader would do if you try to interfere with anything that has to do with him**

**Hidan: *Grumbles a chain of curse words under his breath* Fine! Just get it the fuck over with!**

**Pein: *Sighs* Enjoy and remember, A-Chan does not** own any characters, settings, items, etc from the anime/manga, Naruto. She does however, own Abby and Sarah, other original characters, and anything else that she came up with. Now get back to work. You lazy asses who have been slackin off here are on cleaning duty in the hideout. ****

**A & Hidan: Awwwww!**

**Hidan: see what the fuck you gotin me into? Never bring a special guest back on.**

**A: Nooo promises**

**Hidan: You little-**

**A: ANNOUNCEMENTS!:I HAVE A NEW F.F. IT'S CALLED NEW RECRUITS, AND IS ABOUT ABBY AND HER FRIEND KAYLA (WHO WAS ACTUALLY MENTIONED IN THE CH. WHERE ABBY WAS DREAMING) WHO WAKE UP IN THE AKATSUKI LAIR/HIDEOUT. RATED M FOR LANGUAGE. PLEASE CHECK IT OUT AND REVIEW! ALSO, I CHANGED A BIG-ISH PART OF 'ADVENTURE INTO THE WORLD OF NINJAS' CHAPTER 13- HURT, INNER ABBY, AND PLANS. THE REMAKE DOES NOT EFFECT THIS CH. SO RE-READ THE CH. IF YOU WANT. ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW!:)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Gaara's POV! ;)<span>**

"Can I get this? Oh, wait! I want this. No! No! This one! This one!" She went stand to stand, store to store excited as could be.

"I think she's worse than Temari. If that's even possible." Kankuro sighed

"This ones more your color." Temari prompted her. Abby. She's a strange one. She's always so happy and hyper. What surprised me the most about her is that she's so excepting. That time when we went out to eat and she was sad that I had to leave. Of course, then she didn't know about the monster inside of me. But, even after she found out, she didn't care one bit. She amazes me to no end.

"Ne, Gaara! Are you listening?" Temari shook my shoulder lightly.

"Eh?" I snapped out of thought

"I said that you and Abby should walk around while Kankuro and I get our stuff. You two are the only ones who don't need anything specific." She explained

I looked over at Abby who was looking over at another stand, mesmerized by who-knows-what. "Ok." I confirmed

"Abby! Come over here!" Temari yelled over

"Nani? Nani?" She asked skipping over, and then jumping up and down

"We're splitting up. Kankuro and I are going together, and Gaara and you are going together." Temari explained

"Roger that!" Abby saluted.

So then Temari and Kankuro went there separate ways, while I was stuck with the over hyperactive girl. Speaking of which...Where is she?

"Abby!"

...

Damn. Where could she have gone? I looked around all the stands that were close, and then I started panicking a little. I walked for about 5 minutes, until I came by a ton of stands that were placed in a circle, so the people could stand surrounded by the different stands. I mentally sighed out of relief when finally I spotted her. She was peering into shelves that held treats, being protected by glass.

"Dozo.**(1)**" The man that was incharge of the stand offered her a chocolate dipped strawberry.

"Eh? Hontōni (really)?" She asked

"Aa."

"Arigato!" She took the strawberry and bowed politely. They exchanged a few more words and then she left. Going onto the next stand she saw, which held jewelry. she seems pretty oblivious that we're supposed to be together.

I went closer to inspect what she was looking at. I was then right behind her, even though she didn't notice. She was looking at a black heart locket/necklace that had rubies outlining it.

I stretched my hand over her shoulder and grabbed the necklace. She tilted her head back until she was looking me in the eyes.

"Oh. Ko-ni-chi-wa, Gaa-ra-sen-sei." She said every syllable with a pause. "Isn't it pretty?" She asked about the necklace

"Aa." I responded truthfully. It was neatly put together, and probably valuable and rare. You don't see many of these around, and it being on a obviously expensive stand and being display proudly was a pretty big hint.

Not to mention the owner almost hyperventilating when he noticed it off it's hook. "Oh. My. God. No! No! No! No! No! I knew having it displayed was a bad decisions! Some street rats probably scurried off with it!" He went around frantically looking for said necklace. He then caught sight of it in my hand. "Hey! That's extremely valuable. You can't ju-" His eyes went up to my face and stopped. "Oh! Kazekage-sama! Having you here is a pleasure indeed! Does that necklace interest you? Let me tell you, it's one of our prized possessions. I can guarantee it's one of a kind, and beautifully made. I'll even give you a little discount!"

I inspected it closer. Why would I have a need for something like this? "I was just lookin-"

"Ah! Are you buying it for your girlfriend? She's a cutie alright. Your a lucky man Kazekage-sama. As are you young lady." At this Abby's face heated up

"A-ano. Iie. We a-aren't like that! Zen Zen! (Not at all)"

"Aw! No need to be shy! Although, being the Kazekage's girlfriend is quit the role to fill, not to mention the competition. So, I guess it is reasonable to keep it on the down low. Don't worry, your secrets safe with me."

"I'm telling you, it's not like tha-" Abby started

"So? What do you think, Kazekage-sama?"

"Do you want it?" I turned to Abby

**Sudden change To Abby's POV Of Desks!...Yes...Of Desks, Deal With It.**

"E-eh. What do you mean? Didn't he say it's really valuable?" I questioned. "You shouldn't waste something like that on me!"

_No matter how beautifully and incredibly shiny it is!_

Yah! No matter how beauty and incredibly shi- Hey!

_Yes?_

I'm trying to have a conversation!

_Fine, meanie! Bye._

"Just think of it as a gift. Sensei to student." He said with a gentle smile as he put it around my neck. I couldn't help but blush. Gaara-sensei is never this close voluntarily.

"A-arigato." I stuttered. As he pulled away. Damn me and my girly ways that happen when...well something like this!

_Holy Shit look!_

What? What?

_Look at Gaara!_

...What about him?

_Look very very closely at his face! _

It can't be!

_Oh, but it is!_

I'm totally mind fucked right now!

**Gaara POV**

Damn. I hope she can't see it. I don't think has _ever_ happened to me before in my life. Me. Gaara. The ex murderer of hundreds. The one with a blood thirsty monster in him...Blushing. I just hope it's light enough for her not see...

**YAYZ! Abby's POV! Not that Gaara's Isn't cool or anything!...Yah, I'm just gonna shut up now...**

"You guys are _such _a cute couple!" The owner cooed. Grrrr! How many times do I have to tell him!

_5,845,573,735,723,960,633!_

That's a lot!

_When does the narwhal bacon?_

When the time is right!

_Noooope!_

Ehhh?

_Midnight._

And that is when the time is right!

_Damn. You just mind fucked yourself. _

Wow...I'm badass. Wait! I'm trying to be in shock by the fact- Gaara is blushing!

Yup. The almighty neutral Gaara is blushing! Of course it was so faint I had to squint and concentrate really hard

_Which is mad fuckin hard for you_

Shutup! Anyways, I'm really happy that I got this necklace. It's so pretty. Woah, wait! Question for inner-me! Inner-me do you read me, over?

_Sorry, but I'm not aloud to talk! I was ordered to shut up!...over_

permission to speak, over

_Sweet. Ok whats the Q?_

Well...Gaara's the one that gave me the necklace and all but...

_Uh huh?_

Who's picture should I put in it? I mean, it is a locket.

"Ne, How 'bout I take a picture for you two! It is a locket after all! And it would be my pleasure to do it for Kazekage-sama." The owner offered

_You physic, bastard..._

Shhhh!

"I'll take the pictures separately. I'll take one of the pretty girl, and then one of the Kazekage-sama. That way you can put a picture on both sides of the locket." He pushed me over in front of a camera. Pushy, pushy person.

CLICK!

Push, Push!

CLICK!

"These are wonderful! Can I see the necklace?" I handed over the necklace to the owner "Ok, Ok. Wonderful! It's beautiful!" He admired

"Ohhh! That's why you made us do that!" I looked at the necklace. Smart owner dude! I was looking down at the necklace on the left of it was me, smiling while looking to the right. And Gaara was on the right, smiling (even though it was kinda small) looking to the left. It was actually really cute. Yayz for cuteness! "Ne, Ne. Mite, mite. (Look, look)

"Aa." Gaara was looking at it with the same gentle smile he showed to me earlier.

"Uno, Gaara?"

"Aa?"

"Can you put it back on me?"

"Yah. Turn around."

I did and lifted my hair getting it out of the way, which was hard because I have a lot of it. Right after he finished putting it on, we heard Temari. "Hey, guys! We're done!"

"Ah. Hey!" I waved.

"Did you get everything you needed?" Gaara asked the two who were back.

"Aa. I got all my puppet tools, and Temari got some new tools and clothes."

"Abby, that's so cute! It looks like it cost a fortune where did you get it?" Temari gawked at my new locket

"Talking about it's price. No need to pry Kazekage-sama, but you must pay now." The owner said behind us

"Aa." He turned around and paid, as I talked to Temari about what she bout.

"Was it expensive?" I asked

"...Don't worry about it." Gaara answered as he started walking back home, Temari and "Kankuro close behind.

"Eh! That's not fair! I have a right to know!" I pouted, catching up to him.

The rest of the day went by in a flash, and it was soon time for bed.

_Hey._

Hola!

_Good job today. Your advancing. *Wink Wink*_

Eh?

_You didn't notice?_

What?

_You haven't added -sensei to the end of Gaara lately,have you? _

Ehhhhhh? I didn't even notice!

_Geez, for being me, your totally dense._

About what.

_You'll see soon enough._

Ewww, I could practically feel you smirk. Yuckyness!

_Whatever! Just go to bed._

Hmph. Fine. Night inner-me

_Night sweet dreams...About Gaara-kun_

Hey!

_Hehehe._

* * *

><p><strong>(1) "go ahead," "enjoy," "please, help yourself," "welcome," and anything that could be an invitation for someone to partake in something that heshe might enjoy.**

**Yayz! Updated! Please review for new Ch.! XD **


	14. Homesick, Talk, and Realization

**I do not own any character, settings, items, etc from the anime/manga, Naruto! I do own Abby and Sarah, other original characters, and anything else that I came up with. Please enjoy and review :)**

* * *

><p>"Do you like pickles?" I asked, looking up from my plate at Kankuro<p>

"Why would you even ask that?"

"I don't know. I was just curious, geez." I mumbled returning to poking my pancakes. I haven't been hungry lately.

"...Is something the matter?" Temari asked

"Huh? No. Why?" I asked confused

"Well, for one- Your not eating your pancakes. You _love _pancakes." She answered

"Hmmmm. True. I don't know. Just haven't had an appetite, I guess. I'm going to my room, call me if you need anything." I said before getting up from my seat and proceeding to my room. After I was there I sat at my vanity, and started brushing my hair. Something I started doing a lot. It makes my hair feel nicer.

Knock, knock...knock, knock...knock, knock, knock...BANG!

"Hahahaha. Ok, ok. Come in." I chuckled. Messing people is so fun, especially when it's Kankur-

"Oh, Gaara-Sensei! Gomen, I thought you were Kankuro. I would have answered the door, Hehe"

"It's fine."

...

He shifted awkwardly, so I offered for him to sit on my bed.

"So, what's up O-Grand-Kazekage-Sama?"

"It's obvious you haven't been feeling well. And I was wondering if you needed anything." He asked, looking at me with concern

"Hmmm." I hummed, getting up from my vanity bench and plopping down next to him. I brought my knees up to my chest, and hugged them. "Actually, I do."

"What is it? I'll get Kankuro or Temari to get it." He said getting up and heading for the door.

"Mate." I said grabbing the back of his red coat. "The thing I need isn't materialistic. What I need...Is for someone to talk to."

He sat back down, propping one leg over the other and crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Then talk."

"Well I think I may be homesick. I'v been in this world for a couple of weeks now, but it's still so different. As you heard from when we went out to eat, my world doesn't have a lot of things your's does and vice-versa. I think one of the things I miss the most is my friends. I've been dreaming about them a lot." I chuckled, "Whenever I was with them, it was so fun. We always did crazy things." I sighed, "I'm just scared I'm not not going to be able to see them again."

It was quiet for a while before Gaara talked. "I don't think you should think about it so much, because if you do, your going to miss them just as much. You should enjoy your time here, as well as look for a way home. Also, don't forget about all the friends you already made here." He turned to me with a gentle smile, "We're going to miss you when you do leave."

I couldn't help but smile, "Arigato Gaara-Sensei, I feel better now."

He got up from the bed and petted my head, "Just Gaara is fine." He mummbled before proceeding out the door.

...

_Is that a heart I hear pounding fastly?_

Oh, shut up! It is not

_Oh it is my friend! Trust me, I'm your conscious, and your conscious says- _

I thought you were my inner-me?

_Inner-you, conscious? What's the difference? Anways, what I'm trying to say is- Your falling for Gaara!_

Am not!

_Are to!_

Am not!

_ARE TO!_

...You think?

_Oh girl, I know._

Lies! Lies, I tell you! This is totally forbidden!

_Say's who?_

Say's me! I can't be falling for a dude-

_Well...You are straight._

From a different world-

_Well...That's the world your currently in._

Who's the Kazekage!

_Well...Oh come on! So what? He's a dude. Who's in power. Who has cool ninja moves. and if you haven't noticed- Is pretty hot!_

Of course I noticed but-

_Oooohhhh! You think Gaara's ho-o-t!_

So do you!

_Yah, but I am you, so it's ok._

What?

_I don't know...Is it just me or is me hungry?_

...what?

_YOUR HUNGRY! Which means I'm hungry. We need NOM NOMS!_

True. Having arguments with yourself is tiring. To the kitchen!

I skipped down the hall, slid down the railing, and proceeded to the kitchen.

I started making some pancakes, but decided to sing something totally unrelated

**"Nah! Nah! Nah! Singin' the Spaghetti song! **

**Yah! Yah! Yah! Better eat it up, bitches!**

**Oh! Oh! Oh! This Spaghetti song is rockin'!**

**Woo! Woo! Woo! This Spaghetti song is flockin!" _(AN: Now where have we heard this? :3 Read the AN at the end of the story for another contest! Not to mention: The winner of the first contest! XD)_**

WHACK!

"Itai!" I held my head that was now in minor pain, "What was that for Kankuro?"

"Did I just hear cussing?" He asked, mockingly

"Yes. And it wouldn't be the first time."

"True. But yah know, you don't seem like the type to curse." He leaned against the kitchen counter

"Never judge a book by it's words."

"It's, 'never judge a book by it's cover.'" He sweat dropped

"Nope. What _I'm _trying to say is- To never judge a book by it's words. Because there may be a deeper meaning...Orrrr none at all." I said walking past him. "Imma eat these on my balcony! If someone needs me, tell them to just come out!" I yelled to him

...

"It's so nice out here." I muttered to myself, as I leaned against the railing. I bent down and laid my head on my arms.

I can't believe I'm falling for Gaara. This is gonna be trouble...

"Hey."

"EEP!" I shrieked. Talk about the devil. The Nice, Cute, Hot, Cool, Wonderful, Powerful, Amazing, Devil...Of awesome-ness and-

_Hey! There's things goin' on in reality! Snap out of it!_

Oh, right!

"G-Gaara-sensei. doushita no? (What's wrong?)" I stuttered

"Nothing. Just thought you weren't feeling ok again. And I told you...Gaara is just fine."

"G-gomen. It's gonna get a little getting used to." I nervously chuckled

"Are you ok? Your face is all red. Let me go get someone to-"

"N-no! I'm fine! I'm fine!" I anxiously grabbed his wrist. He turned around wide eyed, from my raised tone. just as quickly as they came, they turned back to his neutral stare, although it held some concern

"Are you sure?"

"H-hai!"

_Real smooth, Baka._

W-what is he doing? He's just staring at me. He tugged his wrist out of my grip and brought his hand to my forehead. "You don't have a fever, do you?"

Oh Kami-sama! (God) I bet my face is the reddest it's been my entire life!

_Wow! With you acting like this, it may not be that hard for him to find out that you like him._

With realization from what he was doing, Gaara stiffened, slightly blushed, and he quickly took his hand away from my face.

_"W_ell, since your feeling ok, I guess I'll go." He said, before heading for the balcony double doors

"Aa. Arigato for checking up on me." I thanked

He turned around with a slight smile, "Goodnight."

I smiled, "Night."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Gaara's warming up to Abby! Now for all you have been waiting for! The winner to the contest was- xIzumi-chan! The answer- Rumple! The new contest is for the song commented on in this ch. Where exactly is this song from? Why was it created? What is the name of it? And who was signing it? Specifics please :)<strong>

**xIzumi-chan- Please contact me for details about your winning. **

**Please review! :D**


	15. Misunderstanding, G's Death, and WHAT!

**I do not own any character, settings, items, etc from the anime/manga, Naruto! I do own Abby and Sarah, other original characters, and anything else that I came up with. Please enjoy and review :)**

* * *

><p>It's been about a couple months since I came to this world, and my trainings going great. Now I just have to go <em>there.<em>

"**Opps! I did it again. I played with your heart, got lost in the game. Oh baby baby!**" I sang and skipped down the hall, totally unaware of my surroundings. "**Make poop! Everyone in the club wanna, Make**-

"What are you doing?"

"Ah!" I was taken by surprised and slipped backwards.

"Watch out!" I heard the same voice

I felt a tug on my wrist, and my body was moved upward, making it so that the person that did so was below me. I closed my eyes as I fell. I fell on someone, and felt my lips making contact with something.

...My lips?

I opened my eyes to see that I was kissing-

...

Kankuro!

I quickly sat up and wiped my mouth, knowing my face was red as ever. Kankuro did the same.

"I'm sorry! It was an accident! I didn't mean to!" I blurted out, my words jumbling together, trying to explain

'I-it's ok." He stood up and reached a hand down. I grabbed it gratefully, and he pulled me up

I shifted awkwardly at the silence, and was dumbfounded when I heard Kankuro chuckle.

"Haha. Come on, it was an accident" He patted my head, grinning. "And between you and me- Your not that good of a kisser."

"Hey! Your such a meanie Kankuro!" I stuck my tongue out at him as he walked away chuckling, waving without turning back.

I smiled to myself, happy that it didn't faze our friendship. "**Make poop! Everyone in the club wanna, Make poop!**" I started to proceed with singing and skipping to my destination.

**_BEWARE: GAARA'S POV_**

I was walking down one of the halls to Temari's room. I had to tell her to pick up some important scrolls for me, before I headed to my office. I was about to turn a corner when I heard Abby singing. Although she was fake-singing, you could tell she was good at it. I also saw Kankuro going the opposite way, towards her. I was going to greet them, but stopped when I heard a thud. I peeked behind the corner and saw Abby on top of Kankuro...Kissing? Without thinking, I turned away and quickly went back to my room. I plopped myself down on the chair at front of my desk. Something in my chest twisted in pain. I griped the clothing that covered my heart.

It hurts.

**_Guess who :3_**

"1, 2, 3, get off my father's apple tree!" I sang knocking at the door. I heard a light 'come in.' So you know what I did? I took a potato chip...AND ATE IT! MUHAHAHAH! Oh wait... I'm not Kira. Silly me.

What I did was-opened the door...There we go.

"O-Ha-You-Go-zai-ma-su! (Ohayou-gozaimasu: Good morning) Gaara! I has a questions!

He jolted at the sound of my voice. "W-what is it?" He asked...What's got his Kazekage robes in a bunch? Hehehe, I just made a funny.

"Me was wondering if me could goes outsides for a walk!" I said in a sing-song voice

It took him a while to understand my amazing language. "Sure. Let me find you an escort."

"Eeeeeeew!" I complained. "Ill go ask Temari." I started turning around

"She's busy."

"Awwww!" I whined, "Then Kankuro then!" I decided, proceeding out the door.

"Mate!**(1)**" He said quickly grabbing my wrist. I looked back to see a eager face. "I'll take you."

"Ok!" I smiled

**_DANGER: GAARA'S POV_**

What am I thinking? Right when I heard her say that she was going to ask Kankuro to take her on this walk, My chest tightened. I even blurted out that I would take her, even though I know I'm already behind on Kazekage duties.

I small smile tugged at my lips as I saw her. She was crouched down next to a mini cactus that was housing a small flower.

"Isn't it pretty?" She asked as I walked towards her.

"Aa." I answered, still looking at her. Smile still on my lips. She stood back up. "Um, Gaara. I-"

"So, seems like things with Kankuro are going good."

"Eh? What are you talkijng about?"

"I saw you two in the hall way...kissing. I understand why you would want that to be a secret. I'll keep it from Temari, but please refrain from doing such stuff so openly in the house-

"No! That's not it at all!It was a mistake, an accident! It happened whe we fell!" I explained quickly, "I already like someone!"

"Sorry for misunderstanding...so you like someone?"

"A-aa."

"I see..."

"G -Gaara...I-I-

"Gaa~ra! I have the scrolls for you!" Temari bursted through the door.

"I got to go." I said silently, as I made my leave.

That was close. I can't believe I almost told him I liked him!

_Yah, Temari came at a bad time. You shoulda said it quicker. Now for plan 2!_

P-plan 2?

_-Insert evil laughter from inner-me here-_

This is stupid! I don't even know if he likes me back.

_And you'll never know if you don't try._

Why do you care?

_Well, your me, and I don't wanna be single forever! Anyway's keep your head in the game. We're almost to his office. And you look great, since we got you all dolled up._

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

"KAZEKAGE-SAMA!"

"Eh?" I ran to the window and looked out. I ran downstairs and into the street. I looked up to the sky

"Mr. Bird/Camel! I missed you!" I yelled up to the big clay bird, my arms open for a hug that I knew would never come. And Man-Women was on the back with..."GAARA!" I yelled. Gaara was unconsious on the back of the brid, being carried away.

I saw Kankuro run towards the exit and decided to follow him, but was stopped by an outstretched hand. "Don't" Temari said softly

"What are you saying? Man-Women just took Gaara!"

"We'll get him back. We're sending an emergency message to Konoha." She explained, ignoring my 'Man-Women' comment

I tightened my fist, and pushed back the urge to run to get Gaara back.

It's been a while until I heard word about Kankuro. And when I did, it wasn't good news. I rushed to a medic room, and for the first time, saw him without his hood and paint. He was covered in sweat, and in obvious pain. The old-elder-chick, chiyo-baasama, who's grandson was the one who poisoned Kankuro, didn't even know how to fix him. I sat on a chair against the wall, making sure I wans't in the way, and could help when I was needed. The same applied for Temari.

I didn't even notice that Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and Sarah were here until Lady Chiyo went to attack Kakashi. I didn't pay much attention to that. To many thoughts filled my head. To many tears clouded my vision. I barely heard Sarah's words.

What happened? What would Man-Women want with Gaara? What's going to happen to him?

"Abby? Are you listening?" Sarah snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?"

She sighed, "I know your worried about Gaara and everything, but you need to pay attention."

"Aa." I agreed

"There." Sakura whiped the sweat from her forhead. She took the poison directly out of Kankuro, thankfully

Kankuro seemed to be in deep thought before saying, "Uzumaki Naruto. Please save my brother."

If I remember correctly, Gaara did say that Naruto helped him. Either way, I'm set on going. I need to make sure that Gaara's alright.

"I'm going to." Temari announced, when we were outside.

"Temari, stay here and work on defense of the country border" Chiyo-baasama tol her, "From the shinobi of sand, I am more than enough."

A little after we left ot the Akatsuki hideout, we came into veiw of a silhouette.

Itachi Uchiha...Blah, Blah, Blah...No eye contact...Blah, Blah, Blah... Hey look, epic ninja battle.

Aaaaaand we find out that it wasn't even Itachi, but a nina from the sand.

I zoned out for a little, looking at a tree until I heard, "One tail Suakaku." I looked over to see that Chiyo-Obaasama and the rest were talking about the Jinchuuriki...What Gaara was.

"...How do you...Remove a Binjuu?" Sakura asked, Naruto looking shocked at her question.

"If that were to be done, the Jinchuuriki would..." Chiyo-baasama trailed off

"You don't mean?" Saukura asked

"Yes. If the Bijuu is extracted, that Jinchuuriki will...**die**."

"You can't be serious!" I yelled, turning everyones attention to me. "T-then Gaara...Then what the hell are we doing standing around?"

"She's right let's go." Naruto urged

We set up a fire, and Naruto and Sakura fell asleep. I sat near the fire with Chiyo-baasama, Kakashi was walking around.

Now, more than ever, I was worried about Gaara. If we got there to late...He'd be...

"Let's finish up our break, and head of soon." Kakashi said walking towards us. "Yeah." Chiyo-baasama agreed

We finally reached the hideout, and standing infront of it was Gai, Lee, Neji, and Ten-ten.

"Hey, Kakashi!" Gaara greeted

"Sorry, we're a little late." He greeted back

They all talked about what they needed to do, and Gai's team left to find some seals. They all took the seals off symotaniously., and right afterwards Sakura punched the rock blocking the exit.

We rushed into the hideout-

"Gaara!" I yelled rushing forward

"Abby, stop!" Sarah grabbed me

"You bastards! Get off of him!" I yelled at Man-women who was sitting on Gaara.

"You should understand..." Sakura said softly

"Yeah, Yeah. Don't you get it? He's well dead, uhn." Man-women taunted

I chocked back a sob, andd Naruto bursted out, "...Give him back...Give Gaara back you bastards!" He ran forward

This time it was Kakashi who blocked him, "Calm down. If you go rushing in there without thinking, they'll destroy you..."

The big, but short old dude and Deidara held a conversationa bout who would look after Gaara and go against Naruto, who I found out was also a Jinchuuriki.

In the end Man-Women made Mr. Camel/Bird swoop Gaara into it's mouth and take off.

"Hey! Get back!" Naruto ran after Man-Women, to outside

"Naruto, Abby, and I will handle the one outside. "Sakura, Sarah, and Chiyo, take care of this. But, until Gai's team get's back, try not to overdo it."

"Got it!" Sarah and Sakura answered, as Kakshi and I left after Naruto.

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't focus on what they were saying. I could only keep my focus on Mr. Camel/Bird, who has Gaara in it's mouth.

Naruto and Kakashi continued to attack Man-Women. I tried to stay out of the way, since I wasn't even done with my training, and I wouldn't be much of use. I felt so useless. I wanted to do something so bad to save him, but all I'm doing is standing here like an idiot.

We moved forward and Kakashi-sensei used his Sharingan to send Man-Women's arm into a different demension...Or something of that nature. Then Naruto attacked Man-Women with his Rassengan an was successful in diconnecting Mr. Came/Bird's head, where Gaara was.

"Gaara!" Naruto shouted as he tore at Mr. Camel/Bird's head...May he rest in peace...

And there was Gaara...Lifeless...I clutched my fist, biting back tears. Naruto screamed at Man-Women. He then proceeded to beat the shit out of Man-Woman-Take that stupid gender-confused-person!

It turns out that the Man-women Naruto beated up was a fake, and then Naruto's Kyubii chakra flooded out and Kakshi had to repel it. Right after Naruto calmed down, Sakura and Chiyo caught up.

"What of Gaara?" Chiyo-baasaa asked, and everyone was quiet.

Gai's team appeared, and found the real Man-Woman. Man-Woman self destructed himeself, so we all had to flee. Naruto's clones carrying Gaara's body of course. Luckily before we could get hurt by the explosion, Kakashi-sensei used his Sharingan to send them away.

We went to an open field so Sakura could examine Gaara.

"Sakura?" I asked

She shoock her head no, and stood up. Everyone was quiet as we stared at Gaara's lifeless body.

"WAAAAAAHHH!" I couldn't help but fall on my knees and burst out crying at the spot. I doubled over Gaara's body. He's gone...Forever. Why? What did he have to deserve this? He was the Kazekage! He loved his village and all the people in it! HE SHOULDN'T HAVE DIED! I should have more careful! He was such an important person to me!

Naruto himeself was mourning Gaara openly.

"Calm down. Both of you." Chiyo-baasama told us

Naruto was about to say something, but I beat him to it.-

"SHUT UP!" I screamed. "Why did you all have to put the monster in Gaara? If you wouldn't have, this wouldn't have happend! Have you ever thought about Gara feels? He was suffering! You all just labeled him as a monster! Gu, uh!" I started crying again, after my sudden outburst.

Naruto looked like he couldn't agree more. "I couldn't save Gaara, and I couldn't save Sasuke. For three years, I trained desperatly...But nothings changed...For three years, Has it..." He whiped his tears on his jacket sleeves.

Chiyo-baasama caught my attention by coming over to me and Gaara. She motioned for me to move over, which I did. She put her hands over Gaara, and Chakra formed around her hands.

"Chiyo-sama! That jutsu is!" Sakura gasped

"What are trying to do now?" Naruto asked

Even Kakashi and Gai knew what she was doing.

"What the hell are you trying to do?" I re-asked Naruto's question.

"She's bringing Gaara back." Sakura stated

"Wa-what? Is that even possible?" I gawped at Chiyo-baasama.

"This is a Jutsu only Chiyo-baama knows." Sakura said

"Gah!" We all snapped our heads towards Chiyo-baasama, "Damn. Not enough Chakra." She gasped

"Use mine!" I shouted, "Please." I begged. "I...All I've done has been a nuisance. I want to be able to do something for Gaara!"

"Place your hands ontop of mine." She instructed, and I did so.

I started panting, as I felt my chakra being drained.

Finally, Gaara opened his eyes, He sat up surprsied to see all the shinobi that have gathered while he was being resurrected.

"Gaara!" I swung my arms around him, I could feel my tears streak down my face. I pulled away and looked at him. "You baka! I was so worried about you!"

He still didn't say anything, just had the same shocked expression

"We all were." We looked up at Kankuro. "Your a little brother I always have to worry about, eh?"

"Hey, dont go getting all complacent! Gaara's still the Kazekage, so don't be so cheeky!" Temari scolded with a smile. "How are you feeling, Gaara?" She asked

He trembled as he tried to stand, "Guh!" He collapsed back down.

"You shouldn't be in such a hurry to move. Your body's not back to full health yet." Sakura informed him

I couldn't help but twitch as some of the Sand girls, started cooing about Gaara, and came over and pushed me out of the way.

Thankfully, as his big sister, Temari shielded him from there stupid-fangirl graps of evil!

And as people were cheering for the life of Gaara, other were morning for Chiyo-baasama who died in exchange for Gaara's life.

"Gaara." I said quietly, as I saw him trembling to get up.

"It's ok." He reasured. I grabbed his arm, and helped him. "Everyone. Say a prayer for Chiyo."

_**Time Skip!**_

We all were in black clothing as we mourned Chiyo-baasama's death at her grave.

"E-eh?" I looked around after we were done.

"What's wrong?" Temari asked

"Darn it!" Sakura gasped, "I forgot." She said looking at me

"Eh? What is it?" Naruto asked confused

"Where's Sarah?" I asked Sakura as well as answered Naruto

Sakura frowned, and I knew it couldn't be good. "We...Didn't kill Sasori...And Sarah...Went with him."

"WHAT!"

* * *

><p><strong>(1)- Mate- Wait. Pronounced- M-aa-te<strong>

**Hope you all liked it! A little longer than usual. Also, the contest is still on, so please participate! :3**

**Also, if the winner from the last contest does not contact me soon, I will hand the winning off to the second closest.**

**Please review!**


	16. Why, So Close, and Don't Tell

**I do not own any character, settings, items, etc from the anime/manga, Naruto! I do own Abby and Sarah, other original characters, and anything else that I came up with. Please enjoy and review :)**

* * *

><p>Sakura frowned, and I knew it couldn't be good. "We...Didn't kill Sasori...And Sarah...Went with him."<p>

"WHAT!" I gasped, "Why did she leave? Wait! What? Sasori? Hot-Red-Head?"

"Hot-red-head? Are you sure your not talking 'bout Gaara?" Kankuro snickered

I felt my face become hot, "D-don't be stupid!" I whacked him on the head.

"Itai!" He held his head

"Anyways," I quickly changed my focus to Sakura. "Your talking about the Hot-Red-Head right? The one who has chocolate brown eyes?"

"You think he's hot?" Gaara asked

"You know his eye color?" Kankuro interjected

"W-well...Would you guys stop! So what? If he's hot, he's hot!" I huffed, "Geez."

"Uhmmm...Well, yes." Sakura said

"You have to be kidding me... He was an Akatsuki member? And Sarah...Left me?" I clenched my fists

"Abby-

"Ugh! I leave her for how long? A couple hours?- And she leaves me to follow a hot-red-head to an evil organization! The jackass!" I threw my hands in the air, for dramatics. "Did she even hesitate?" I asked

Sakura turned away, "Not for long."

"Damn..." I muttered then sighed. "Well, that sucks balls." I snickered

"You seem oddly un-depressed about this." Kankuro sweat dropped.

"Huh?" I asked, looking up from a bug I had been poking with a very coincident stick.

"Never mind." He sighed heavily. Then looked back at me. "Eh. Be careful, that's a poisonous scorpion."

"Ahhhh! Guys!" I threw my stick and hands in the air before dashing behind Gaara for cover. I pointed at the scorpion. "I just noticed that's a scorpion!"

Kankuro smacked his forehead while Sakura giggled.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called after her.

"Sorry. Have to go." She turned to me, "Don't worry. We'll get Sarah back."

I gently smile and nodded, "Aa."

"Well, then." I said now that I was back in my room. I belly flopped onto my bed, exhausted.

Ugh. My bones hurt, and I barely did anything.

A smile touched my lips.

At least I could help bring Gaara back.

Speaking of that lovely red-headed pretty-eyed Kazekage-sama...I'v barely talken to him since he died...Hehe that sounds funny. I have an awesome idea

**Clank, Clank, Clank-**

"I highly doubt I wanna do, do I?" Kankuro asked

I looked up at him, and smiled. "Not at all."

But of course, his curiosity got the best of him. "Why the hell are you wearing a pot on your head, holding a laddle, and oven mittens? We use those to cook, you know."

"I have to protect myself." I said nonchalantly, inspecting the laddle

"From?"

"The zombie."

"The-?...I'm just going to leave now."

"Bye, Bye, Mr. Kitty Ears!"

"Whatever."

**Clank, Clank, Clank**

"I'm finally at my destination." I huffed

**Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock. **

"Come in."

"Gaa-ra!" I said his name with each syllable.

He turned around in his desk chair, and sighed. "What are you doing?"

"Protecting myself." I said holding up my laddle

"...From?"

"You."

"Why?"

" 'Cause your a zombie!"

"A zombie?" He cracked smile

"Exactly!" I pointed at him. I giggled and allowed myself permission to sit on his bed. Which by the way- Was majorly Comfy!

I smiled and patted the spot next to me. He stared at me for a second before proceeding to the bed.

"So, you don't have the Shukaku in you anymore?" I asked, looking up to him from my bangs, hoping I wasn't going into a still touchy subject.

"Aa." He answered

"So you can sleep?"

"Aa."

"Can you still control sand?"

"Aa."

"Does it automatically protect you, still?"

"No."

I narrowed my eyes and poked his face, testing his statement.

I giggled.

Poke, Poke, Poke, Poke.

I let my finger stay on his cheek.

"Are you done yet?" He asked me

"...No." I poked him one last time

"You know- You really should smile more." I said as I took both of my thumbs, and put them at the edge of his mouth. I pushed his mouth up into a smile. "Hahaha. There we go."

He grabbed my right wrist, and slowly took it away from his face. All the while, looking me into my eyes. I voluntarily moved my other hand away. We looked at each other, for what seemed like hours. My eyes were wide and my mouth slightly open, in wonder of what was going to happen.

I felt my face get hot, because he was so close. He lightly lifted the pot of of my head, and sat it down on the bed. He took a locket of my hair between his fingers. He laid his right hand on the bed for support, the other still caressing my hair. I started to close my eyes, seconds before Gaara started doing the same. I felt his sweet breath envelope my senses. We were inches away, and out lips were about to-

"Neh! Gaara, your late! We have to leave!" Kankuro bursted through the door.

We quickly pulled away from each other, and looked in the opposite directions. Both of our faces were a dark shade of red.

"Eh? What's wrong you guys?"

"Kankuro, you baka!" I bunched him in the gut become storming out, although right when I got out of the the room, I sprinted for my own, and out to the balcony.

I panted and cupped my face. Ugh! It was burning! I can't believe what just happened. That was to intimate to be true

_Dang. I've got it going on!_

Sh-shut up!

_But isn't this great? That means Gaara likes you! _

I smiled, You think?

_You need to ask that? You know Gaara better than I do and-_

But we're the same person...

_SHHH! I'm trying to make a statement. Ahem. You know Gaara better than I do, and you know he would NOT do that with just anybody._

My face heated up again. Gaara...Likes me?

"Abby." I turned to see Temari.

"Ah, hey." I smiled, my blush dying down.

"What's up with Gaara and Kankuro?" She asked

"Eh?"

"Gaara was scolding him about not barging to his room." She chuckled, "They actually look like brothers. I wonder what happened."

"Uhmm...Temari?"

"Yah?"

"If I tell you something, you have to _swear _you won't tell anyone. _Especially_ Gaara and Kankuro."

"Eh? Ok."

"Well...Ummmm...-

_**A Couple Seconds Later**_

"You _what_?" She gasped, "That's so cute!" She smiled at me

"You can't tell, ok?"

"I know, I know. Don't worry. I'm rooting for you." She gave me a thumbs up. "I need to get to the Kazekage office. Ja ne."

"Bye-bye."

I sighed letting the humid desert breeze wash over me.

Geez...I knew this would be trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all liked it! :3 I really like the scene with Abby and Gaara. Please review, and Check out my new F.F. Unexpected Recruits!<strong>


	17. Realization, Ice Cream, and Plans

**I do not own any character, settings, items, etc from the anime/manga, Naruto! I do own Abby and Sarah, other original characters, and anything else that I came up with. Please enjoy and review :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Hot Red-Head, Named GAARA'S POV! <strong>_

My head throbbed and my face was hot. As I sat on my bed, I rested my elbows on my legs, and my head in my hands.

Why did I do that? Ever since she came around, I'v been acting weird. I even felt horrible and even envious of Kankuro, when I thought they were together. And now, I almost kissed her...It's obvious. I like her. I never felt this way about anyone before, not that I thought anyone would feel that way back. I was a monster.

_'Was'_, the word lingered in my head. It was just recently the Shukaku was extracted from me. Does that mean now I have a chance? Did she have the same feelings for me, that I do for her? She did lean in just like me. Or was that just a mistake? I'm not sure. Should I tell her my feelings? No! I'm sure I'll be rejected. She's to...perfect. She's always nice, and can make anyone friends with her. She's fun, beautiful, and doesn't judge others. She's so funny, outgoing, and just out there. To far out of my reach.

I got out of my position, and laid on my bed. I closed my eyes.

... Nothing.

Even now, it's hard for me to go to sleep.

I got back up, and went to my door, turning the knob. Might as well get through some of my paperwork.

_**The Wonderful Abby's POV!**_

"Duh, duh, duh!" I sang strumming my brush, jumping up and down on my bed. "La, la, la! Who's the coolest girl in Suna? Abby's the coolest girl in Suna! Oh, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah!"

"Abby!" I heard Kankuro shout on the other side of my door. I stopped jumping, strumming, and singing, and looked towards the door. "What do you want Mr. Kitty Ears?" I shouted

"Do you want ice cream?" He asked. He waited outside for an answer.

...

"ICE CREAM!" I banged the door open so suddenly and fast it hit Kankuro in the face. "ICE CREAM!" I screamed running through the house. I skidded to a stop when I finally got to the dining room. Temari and Gaara were already seated with there ice cream. I quickly sat down and awaited my ice cream eagerly.

"Someone likes ice cream." Temari chuckled

"Loves it!" I smiled

"That's good." She said, "You have Gaara to thank for that."

I quickly turned my head to Gaara. " Gaara! Your amazing!" I yelled excitedly, my arms open as if I was going to give someone a hug.

A small smile turned his lips, "Glad you like it. For some reason, I was in the mood for something sweet."

"Eh?" I mused, then turned to the ice cream that was seated in front of me."

"You little-" I heard a dark voice say behind me. I turned around Kankuro with a red face, even redder at his forehead and nose.

"HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH!" I laughed to my hearts content. "Holy shit! You must a rare species! A red kitty!" I laughed

"I'm going to kill you!" I growled before chocking me.

"Ahhh! Itai, Itai!" I yelled through laughter.

"Now, now, you two. Settle down." Temari scolded

I looked over to Gaara, who was looking at us with a slight frown.

"Ok, ok." Kankuro said chuckled, then looked at me with a smile I returned

"So," I clapped my hands, getting the attention of my fellow ice cream eaters, "What are we going to do next?"

"What do you mean?" Temari asked confused

"I'm so bored! We need to get out and do something!" I whined

"Gomen, I need to go to Konoha, to help Shikamaru with the Chunin Exams." Temari apologized

"And I have alot of work to do on my puppets." Kankuro sighed and shrugged

I looked over to Gaara with pleading eyes and a pout.

"I'll take you." He said defeated, even somewhat eagerly.

"YAY!" I yelled excited

He smiled softly, almost teasingly. "Tomorrow." He started

"Aww." I pouted

"I have Kazekage duties to attend to." He rose from his chair. "Ja ne." He looked over his shoulder.

"Aa." I smiled

Temari winked at me, which made me blush. Kankuro looked back and forth between us confused. "I'm not even going to try to understand what's going on." He frowned, "See you two later." He waved and tousled my hair before leaving.

"Gotta go to. Have to get back to work at the Kazekage office." Temari smiled at me, apologetically, then smiled again. "Good luck with your _date_." She whispered into my ear before taking her leave.

"It's not a date!" I yelled at her, and could hear her giggle in the hallway.

I can't wait for tomorrow!

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Be proud! I've been updated alot lately! And I got to 30 reviews, woo! Please review and participate in the contest. :)<strong>


	18. Swing, Deep Feelings, and Secret Admirer

**I do not own any character, settings, items, etc from the anime/manga, Naruto! I do own Abby and Sarah, other original characters, and anything else that I came up with. Please enjoy and review :)**

_**I'd also like to say that there was a big BOO-BOO on ch. 16. Abby says that she loves Gaara. Yah...That shouldn't of had happend. So I changed it to, "He was such an important person to me." I was probably in the lovey mood, and putting that would mess up the ongoing chapters that are ahead. Please enjoy and Review.**_

* * *

><p>"Gettin' ready for an awesome trip, with Gaara! Mhhhmmmmhmm." I lightly sang and hummed to myself, as I put on some eyeliner.-Courtesy of Temari.<p>

"Come in!" I yelled at the door when I heard someone knocking.

"You ready?" Gaara asked, walking in.

"Aa." I smiled, getting up from my vanity

We started walking through the village. I grinned widely and ran towards a park that was vacant of any other people. I ran to a swing and sat down. Gaara walked over towards me. He wasn't wearing his Kazekage robs today, which I was kinda happy about. I liked him better in his regular out fit, with his long crimson cloat.

"Neh, Gaara."

"Hmm?"

"Push me!" I grinned

He chuckled lightly with his eyes closed and a small smile. He walked behind and started pushing me on the swing.

"Are you sure this is what you wanted to do? Yesterday you made it sound like you wanted to do something big," He asked

I smiled softly, "Aa. It's calming like this." I closed my eyes, and felt the wind softly rush at my face as I was pushed froward.

I turned my head to look at Gaara, and grabbed the seat next to me. "Swing with me." I pouted

I stopped swinging as he plopped down on the swing next to me and held both chains with each hand.

"Did you forget?" I asked

"Forget what?" He asked with a confused face

"How to swing." I smiled, "It's easy. I'll teach you. Ok, what you do is start to swing your legs. When you go forward, you keep your legs up. When you go back, you keep them down. When your all the way back, you have to push, and switch your leg position. See?" I said as I demonstrated.

"I didn't forget." He reassured. I, of course, didn't listen and start giggling as I made my swing spin in circles, over and over.

I made it stop, and looked over at Gaara who held a gentle smile. "Is watching me have fun, fun?" I asked still giggling.

"It's amusing." He answered

"So I'v been told." I mused

I started swinging lightly. There was a blissful silence as I swung and Gaara thought about what ever it is Gaara's think about. But let me tell you- It was _not _blissful in my head.

_Ask him!_

No!

_ASK. HIM_

Hell-to-the-no

_I swear, if you don't ask him, I will take over your body while your sleeping and do something you'll be so embarrased about!_

You can do that?

_I don't know...But I'll try! And succeed! MUHAHAAHAHAAH!_

Ugh! Fine

"U-Um...Gaara?" I could feel my face heating up.

"Nani?"

"H-have you ever been confessed to?" I'm totally sure my face was dared like Sarah's was.

"Huh? No." He turned his gaze away.

"H-Have _you _ever confessed or liked someone?" I asked, My face was so hot. I bet it would burn my hand if I touched it

"I-I" This time he turned his head away from me

I stretched my neck out to try to see Gaara's face, but he turned his head further from my view. I couldn't help but feel a bubble of warmth in my stomach and just want to start giggle right there. He was blushing and trying to hide it from me. So cute!

"Awww! Does the Kazekage like someone?" I chuckled, teasing him

...Ouch...Heh. It's my own fault. shouldn't have gotten my hopes up.

Of course he would have someone he already likes. She's probably way better then me. I mean, he is of course the Kazekage. Who's powerful and influential, not to mention the good looks to boost. He may not sputter a thousand words. But with the ones he does say, can do wonders. He's just... To far out of my reach.

I looked straight ahead and stopped swinging. "I bet, she's a great person." I looked over at him sadly. He quickly turned his head to look at me, a little wide-eyed and mouth agape. I stood from the swing and interlocked my fingers with each other behind my back. I turned on my heels and smiled at Gaara, "I'm rooting for you. But you know, if you haven't confessed, you should hurry. You don't want anyone to snatch up your most important person do you?" I scolded.

It hurt, but, I want to do what makes Gaara happy. I mentally smiled. I can't get unhappy! Maybe, I was even looking at this all wrong! Maybe I don't even like him like that. I probably mistook admiration or best-friend-ness for like. But...It's not like I haven't felt admiration or had a best friend before. And this felt...Different... Nah! I mean come on? Me and Gaara. Get real. He and I are total opposites, it totally wouldn't even work out. Even if they do say opposites attract. It's a bunch of butt...Well, I guess we aren't soo opposites...And I have seen a lot of opposite couples in total love. No! No! NO! Bad Abby! I mean, come on! Even if you did like him like that, he likes someone else. He even said so. But...All those times I thought I liked him, I felt so happy. Hell, we even almost kissed!...But if Gaara already likes someone, it was probably a mistake. And it was probably my stupid teenage hormones, gettin' in the way. Ok. It's official, I don't like him.

_You are so fuckin stupid! You like him-_

Nope! I decided, those feelings, were never present. I'm going to do my best so Gaara can get the girl he likes. I wanna be there for Gaara.

_Yah, you wanna be there for Gaara as his-_

Nooooo! Stop!...Just... No...Please?

_Whatever you say..._

"Abby, I-" Gaara started

"Don't worry! I shall help you get yo love!" I punched my fist in the air, before plopping back down on the swing. I looked over at Gaara smiling, who was looking back at me.

"Have you...Ever liked someone?" He asked

I stopped, and hesitated.

"Can't say I have! There's no one who's sparked my interest like that before." I giggled, "I shall wait for the right man!"

_LIES. _I pushed the word to the back of my head.

I noticed that he had a deep frown. I slapped his back, "Oh, don't be sad! I'll find a dude soon enough!"

"Hey, guys!" I saw Kankuro and Temari comin out way.

"Hey! You guys done with work?" I ran up to Temari, Kankuro kept walking to Gaara.

"Yup. So how was your date?" Temari playfully elbowed my ribs.

My smile faltered. I automatically brought a new one to my face, "Date? As if?" I chuckled, "Me and Gaara?"

Temari looked confused. "But you did say...You liked him right?"

"Pshh. I was kidding. _Kidding._" I laughed, "I totally don't like Gaara like that."

_Stop being so fake. It's pathetic. _I pushed the voice to the back of my head, that didn't even belong to my so-annoying-inner-me.

Temari seemed mildly confused and as if she knew something.

"Neh! Are we leaving?" I shouted to the boys.

"Aa!" Kankuro shouted back, and we all walked back home.

**Gaara's POV**

'Damn it!' I cursed myself silently. 'I couldn't just say that it was her I liked! But...She said there's no one that she liked right now. Fine.' I made up my mind, 'It's better than her actually liking somebody else. I'll get her to like me, not by force, but...Hopefully I can get to get to like me l how I like her. I just have to try hard enough. But wouldn't it be to sudden to start acting all close to her? And I don't know if I could do that. I'm still not good with even holding up a long conversation, unless it has to do with being the Kazekage.' then realization hits me. 'I got it!'

**Abby's POV!**

"Abby's tired, oh yes she is! Cool day with the Kazekage! Oh, Abby's Tired yes she-" I stopped singing, when I noticed there was something in front of my door.

I picked up the little package and brought it inside of my room. I sat it on my vanity and sat down. There was a little card.

_The regard and esteem you now give me, in this letter, and which I press to my heart and bow my head upon, is all I can take and all too embarrassing, using all my gratitude._

_Ai._

Was written in neatly on the card. I looked at the symbol for 'ai' (love), and wondered where I saw it before. Realization smaked me with a rubber boot...Hehehe...Rubber boot. I snatched the card and ran down the hall.

I slammed open the door and ran in.

"Gaara! Gaara!" I screamed

He turned around a little shocked.

"Hold still." I commanded and brought the card up to his face, the writing pointing to me. "I knew it!" I said triumphantly. It was the same symbol at the one on Gaara's forehead!

"What is it?" He asked curiously, taking the card from my hand. He looked it over, "What is it?" He asked again

"I don't know it came with some candy, at my door." I gasped, "I have a stalker!" I whined, "Well, don't I feel loved?" I mused

I caught a glimpse of Temari walking past and pulled her in the room.

"Eh? What's wrong you two?" She asked

"Looky! Looky!" I shoved the card into her face.

I saw her smirk, then it turned into a teasing smile. "Look's like someone had a secret admirer." She teased

My face heated a little. But, there's not many people I'v talken to since I been here, much less in Suna.

Although, this secret admirer didn't seem to interest me. Although, maybe this is just what need to get my head away from...

_From?_ The same taunting voice came back into my head. I quickly pushed it back.

"Abby, could you excuse us? I need to talk to Gaara about important buisness." Temari asked politely.

"Hmm? Sure thing. "Ja ne!" I said before leaving Gaara's room to my own.

**Narrator!**

Temari took a seat on Gaara's bed, as Gaara faced her from his desk seat.

"What is it that you need to discuss?" He asked

"I know it was you." She started, ignoring his question

"You know what?"

"That it was you who sent Abby the letter and candy."

She saw her little brothers cheeks get tainted with a faint blush. Something she thought she would never see in her life time.

"How?" He asked

"I'v seen to many documents, letters, signing, ect. From you being the Kazekage, to not know your hand writing. Besides, Ai? I'm not stupid." She smiled, "So you like Abby, huh?"

"You can't tell her." He said quickly

"About the letter...Or that you like her?" She teased

"Both." He stated, "I want to do this on my own. She said that she's never liked anyone before, so I'm going to try to be her first...and last."

Temari couldn't help but smile, "Well, you have to do it face to face. She'll never get closer to you if your hiding in the shadows." She prompted

"I know that. But I don't know how." He admitted quietly

"Just get closer. Invite her out more like you did today. Try to be alone more often. Give her compliments. Little things, are largely appreciated. Especially if both parties like each other." Temari realized what she said and hoped Gaara didn't catch on.

"Yes. But both parties don't like each other...Do they?" He asked her questionably.

"Ok, ok! But don;t tell Abby that I told you this, but I think she still likes you!" Temari blurted

Gaara's eyes widened then went back to hid blank stare. "What do you mean, 'still?"

"Well, a couple days ago, she told me that she likes you. But today, she told me that she was just kidding. you didn't happen to say anything that would have upset her, did you?"

Gaara thought then lifted his head, "Well, she thinks that I like someone else."

...

"Well, no wonder!" Temari exclaimed, "She probably's forcing her feelings back so she can make you happy, with a girl that doesn't even exist! Hurry and go tell her how you feel!"

"You think it's that easy for me?" Gaara said quietly.

Temari stiffened and bowed her head apologetically.

"All my life, I'v been shunned and stripped away of love. I only knew how to love myself. Although, I've come to love and want to protect this village, and everyone in it...I barely know how to make friends, better-yet confess that I like someone."

Temari thought deeply, "Fine. We'll take it in baby steps. But, I'm going to go talk to Abby. It's going to be hard to get you guys together if she all confused...More than usual...Only Kami-sama knows if she'll listen." Temari sighed ad said her good bye to Gaara.

And yes only Kami-Sama...Or Jashin-Sama...

Only the Narrator, I-Knows if she'll listen...Does she ever?

* * *

><p><strong>YAYZ! Hope you like it! Alot of Drama-sih misunderstanding, and only one ch. away from 20! WOO! Please review! There much appreciated! <strong>


	19. Confrontation, Confessions, and Kiss

**Please enjoy and remember, A-chan does not own any characters, settings, items, etc from the anime/manga, Naruto! She does, however, own Abby and Kayla, other original characters, and anything else that she came up with. Please enjoy and review :)**

* * *

><p>"Come in!" I yelled, as I heard knocking at my door. "Hey, Temari. What's up?<p>

"Umm. I was wondering what's wrong with you."

"What to you mean?" I asked confused

"Well, with you and Gaara."

"I told you that was only a joke."

"Abby, it's obvious it wasn't. I mean, come on. Just the way you smiled when you told me, and you were so sincere about it. That was obviously not fake. If it's about the other person Gaara likes-"

"Look. I just want to make Gaara happy! If being with me doesn't please him, then I don't want it."

"But she doesn't exist!"

"Temari!" I raised my voice, then smiled sadly at her. "It's ok. You don't have to say that."

"I'm not just saying that." She reassured, "It's true. You just misunderstood. The one Gaara likes is-" She cut her self off and covered her mouth.

"The one he likes is..." I prompted for her to go, with a raised eyebrow

"Look, Please, Please, Please, _Please_ Don't tell Gaara I told you this, but...The one he likes is you."

My heat skipped a beat and my eyes widened, "What?"

"...Yah. He's the one who sent you the letter and candy to. And, he didn't answer your question directly, because he has never been put in that type of situation before. He doesn't have the social skills. He needs time and effort to even get a friend. So, give some time, ok? Actually, this would be easier for you if you contributed, and-

"I can't." I sated

"Eh? Why not?"

"Well... You know I'm not from world already. And...What if the opportunity comes where I can go home, to my friends and family? I'm not positive that I would stay here, even if it meant being with Gaara. Not to mention, the thing with Sarah." I lowered my head, "It's to hard."

"Abby...But you like him right?"

"Aa."

"Well, then. Don't you think it would be better for both of you to confess your feelings? I mean, even if a time comes where you can go home, at least you two could be together 'till then."

"Hmmm." I thought, a wide smile crossed my lips. "Aa." I said as cheerily as ever.

Temari smiled back.

"Neh, Temari?" I asked

"Yah?"

"I'll catch up with you later." I ran out the door to my most important person...Gaara.

"Gaara, Gaara!" I yelled as I barged into his room, without permission.

He quickly stood and tensed in front of me.

"I-" We both started.

"Ah, gomen." I apologized nervously.

"N-no. It was my mistake." He stuttered slightly.

He looked up at me intensely, "Look, this isn't easy for me to say." He looked away, then back at me. "But, Abby- I like you." He looked directly at me, his face held a happy, but also sad smile. As if it could turn immensely happy, or one of utter rejection, based on my response.

...

A minute went by before he finally spoke again, His lips altered into a deep frown. "Abby?"

My brain finally processed what happened, and my face exploded with heat, and an humongous warmth in my stomach erupted. It died down, and I looked up at Gaara, who looked at me cautiously but curiously. I smiled the happiest I have ever felt, in a long time, "Gaara, I-I like you to."

He smiled a smile, I never thought possible for him. He came close to me, and cupped my cheek with his hand. He cocked his head to the side and started to lean in, and once again, his sweet breath enveloped my senses. Our lips were less than a centimeter away, and he hesitated before lightly placing his lips on top of mine. I closed my eyes, and gently pressed my lips back to his. I felt butterflies in my stomach swarm like mad. We pulled away, and looked at each other, smiling.

"You know what?" He asked me

"What?" I asked curiously.

"I'm in the mood for some pancakes."

I gasped and grinned widely. I grabbed his hand into mine, and pulled him out of the room and down to the kitchen. Smiling and laughing, with our hands intertwined the whole way.

...Maybe not going home, and staying here...Wouldn't be so bad...

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! :D There together at last! But will all that change? Stay tuned for more of this mind-numbing F.F. Of awesome-sauce! :D<strong>


	20. Not Official, Official, and Boy

**I do not own any character, settings, items, etc from the anime/manga, Naruto! I do own Abby and Sarah, other original characters, and anything else that I came up with. Please enjoy and review :)**

* * *

><p>It wasn't 'till after we ate some pancakes and went up to our own rooms, that I noticied that, that little snack was a bit awkward. Sure, it was all lovey dovey right before because we confessed and everything, but I guess were still not used to it. I have been confessed to before, but I never returned the same feelings. Although, I still can't help but to feel so utterly happy about the whole ordeal. Me and gaara are offcially-<p>

Wait! It's not even official! Yah, we exchanged each others feelings, but Gaara never really asked me out. Did he think that returning each others feelings attomaticly means your boyfriend and girlfriend?...Is that actually what it means? This can only mean one thing-I need temari!

I ran screaming and flailing my arms arouond all the way down the hall to Temari's room.

"What's wrong?" She yelled swinging open her door, fan in hand.

"I need help!" I cried falling to my knees. "I-"

"What's wrong?" I heard Gaara shouting. He was running down the hall towards me. He looked between Temari and me with concern.

Temari sighed, "Nothing."

He looked at her confusedly, so she had to explain, "Abby's just being Abby."

He lighly face palmed himslef, and let his hand lingered there. "Don't worry me like that." He sighed

I smiled up at him, "Gomen."

"So, what's the problem?" Temari asked

I looked over at Gaara and we both blushed and looked away. Immediately, Temari caught on.

"Oh my gosh! Ok, ok! Come in!" She practically pushed me in to her poor Gaara behind to be confused. "So spill it!" She commanded

"Ok." I sighed, and told her what happened and my problem.

...

"Temar-

"GAARA!" She yelled extremely loudly. Probably loud enough for anybody in any of the rooms, from housing to offices, could hear.

About a minute of waiting and Temari tapping her foot impatiently Gaara bursted through the door.

"What's-

"What the hell are you thinking?" Temari yelled/scolded. She then looked at me and smiled sweetly, and ushered me out the door, "Please wait out here for a secon."

I stood there unmoving as Temari screamed her head off, most of it unadible to me. Soon there was silence, and Gaara quietly slipped out of the room.

"Wait, I'm not done!" Temari stood at the door way.

"I got it." Gaara reasurred. He looked at me and grabbed my hand pulling me along, "Come with me."

He pulled me his room, and shut the door behind him. He stood infront of me, tensed and unsure as ever.

"Gaara-Zombie-kun? Are you dead again?" I waved my hand infront of his face.

He caught it, and looked at me.

"It's not polite to stare, yah know." I smiled

While he still held my hand, he did the same act as when we first kissed. He cocked his head to the side and leaned in, gently pressing his lips to mine. He let go of my hand, and instead, brought it up to the back of my head. He lightly pushed my head, deepening the kiss. Gaara mumbled into the kiss, signaling he wanted to talk. We parted, but we were still very close. All that moved was a small space between our faces, and Gaara didn't remove his hand from my face.

"Abby." He called my attention

"Hmm?"

"W-will you go out with me?" He asked just as unsure and scared of rejection as before, but had a hint of cofidence left over from when I accepted his feelings. Temari probably told him how I was scared to get into a relationship, even though I had the feelings for it. But, after hearing him asking me that, I was overjoyed. Just like last time, I couldn't help but grin widelly. Although, this time it faltered. Gaara saw this and he looked kinda scared.

"Gaara?" I asked

"Y-yes?"

I snaked my arms around his torso, and hugged him. "Will you...Will you, still like me no matter what?" I asked

"Of course." He resurred me, hugging me back. Something I didn't Gaara would be able to do right away.

"Thanks." I smiled up at him, then snuggled closer. I mumbled into his shirt.

"What?" I could hear his confusion from not being able to understand me. I mumbled into his shirt again. This time he grabbed my shoulder and tore me away from him, "What?" He asked again. I think he was able to hear me a bit, but needed to be reasurred.

"I-I said...I would love to go out with you." I stuttered and my face was hot.

Gaara held a happy look and was about to go in for another kiss, but I started to talk

"Are you sure, though?" I asked him, cautiously

"Huh?" He voiced his confusion

"That your sure that you'll still like me. I mean, what if someone uses the rest of the pancake mix. I'll be all like' Who's the motherfucker who used all the pancake mix? I swear I'll shove a stick so far up your ass- RAWR!' Or, or! You'll have to always push me on the swing, because it's so fun! Or, because I broke a nail! Ok...Maybe that's not one, but I'm running out of ideas but I swear there's more! And-

I stopped abruptly when a pair of lips crashed onto mine, forcing me to stop. Just as quickly as they came, they left. I looked up to Gaara who held a deep frown. "Your lack of cofidence in me, is a little hurting, you know." His frown lifted into an amusing grin, "Those little, stupid, random things that you do, are what makes you the person that I like so much."

I smiled fondly up at him, "Arigato."

"Aa." He bent down for a kiss, but I quickly turned my face so he kissed my cheek.

"Hey, Your over using the kissing card for today." I winked at him, and he looked a little embassared. Silly Gaara, doig thins uncontrollably. "I'm gona go talk to Temari, Ja ne!" I left the room, for Temari's

"Guess who officially has a boy friend!" I slammed open her door and yelled in a sing-song voice. I looked in to see Temari and a boy I've never seen before. They were both in battle stances, and covered in mulitple injuries.

"Abby! Don't let him-" She was cut of when the boy ran past me and out the door. "Damnit!" She cursed under her breath

"Who is that?" I asked, since we were both chasing him down the hall.

"An intuder, I don't know what he's after yet." She answer

We were chasing him down the hall, where Gaara's room was located. and, luckily Gaara was just coming out of his room

He saw that we were chasing the boy, and he had a confused look, but was ready to attack the boy.

I couldn't help buy blush, but also be happy at Temari's quick wits when she screamed at Gaara, "Gaara! Get him! He attacked Abby in her room!"

And I'm happy to say that Gaara didn't hesitate for even a mili-second to capture the boy with his sand.

Me and Temari came to a stop infront of the boy who looked like he was ready to shat himeself.

"Are you ok?" Gaara asked me, concerned

"Yah, yah." I waved him off, and looked down at the boy. "Ohhhhhhhhhh! SHINY!" I went down and grabbed his bracelet.

"You bitch! Give it back!" The boy squirmed

"Damare (Shutup)" Temari shouted, and took the bracelt from me. She inspected it, and gasped. She looked darkly at Gaara, "We need to hold a meeting _NOW_!"

* * *

><p><strong>:D Yay, new Ch. and Abby and Gaara are BF and GF! Please review and check out my other F.F. 'Unexpected Recruits!'<strong>


	21. Meeting, Mangled, And Bloody Bodies

**I do not own any character, settings, items, etc from the anime/manga, Naruto! I do own Abby and Kayla, other original characters, and anything else that I came up with. Please enjoy and review :)**

* * *

><p>Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, The Rest Of The Suna Council, and Myself sat in the special meeting room place-thingy. They were all talking amongst themselves, as I looked at the big statue thingy's.<p>

"Who is that young child.?" One of the elders asked, looking at me.

"Yes, she hasn't even said anything since she's been here."

"What is the meaning of this? This meeting is confidential!"

"It's fine." Gaara said, his arms crossed across his chest, like usual. "She's a student of mine, and was there when the threat intruded."

"She's more than just a student." Temari smirked teasingly

Kankuro's face showed confusion at what Temari said. His eyes widened in shock as he understood, "Oh my Kami-sama! No way!"

"I know right!" Temari smiled enthusiastically

"Dang, way to go little Bro." Kankuro slapped Gaara's back

"Is this really the time or place to talk about this?" Gaara asked, his right eye twitching

Then, this just _had _to start a chain reaction with the rest of the council

"The Kazekage is seeing someone?"

"Darn. I wanted to introduce him to my grand-daughter."

"This is why he shouldn't have been the Kazekage! He's to young, and these things are bound to get in the way!"

"Shhh! Don't say such disrespectful things in the open!"

"Let the boy do what he wants! Of course he would be interested in these things! Let the boy enjoy his youth!"

"He may be young, but don't forget he is our Kazekage!"

"Neh, Temari?" I asked looking away from the statues. All of a sudden it was quiet. "Who was that boy that intruded?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Oh, right!" Temari gasped. "Back to the matter at hand. As you may or may not know," Temari looked at me for the 'not knowing.' "We have found out that boy was from an organization that has been terrorizing Suna for many years from the special member bracelet he wore. They have attacked, our homes, our hospitals, our Kazekage's, and more. They are a the top of the exterminating list for Suna, but have never been caught."

"We have an exterminating group?" I asked, flabbergasted. I pouted when I got 'shhhhed.'

"Why did they send one of there's here this time?" A council member asked

"We believe that they sent this boy, who we have discovered is named Ryuu, to assassinate Gaara." Kankuro answered

Right away I was in the conversation, "Do you think they'll send more?"

"I have no doubt."

"Damn."

"What do we do?"

"We should put up some enforcement!"

"Shouldn't we get the Kazekage bodygaurds?"

"How about we send a spy?" Everyone looked at me.

"A spy?" One voice

"That's right! We could even find out where their hideout is and get them all!"

"Yah, like an assasin of our own!"

"But who?"

"Why not the girl? It was her plan."

Gaara looked up quickly, "No."

"She must be strong enough though. She is your student after all." One of the council members commented

"Even so, she's not done with her training. The answer is no." Gaara shook his head.

"Not my fault someone doesn't have time for another certain someone." I grumbled

"What about me?" Kankuro offered

"That might work." Gaara mumbled, thinking

"Yah. But, while Kankuro destroys them from the inside, we still need at least two bodyguards for Kazekage-sama." One of the councils thought

"Abby and I will do it." Temari rose from her seat, and looked teasingly at me, "It'll give you a lot more time with Gaara." She prompted

"We shall." I rose from my seat and saluted

"Good. Then Kankuro, I believe you will head off as soon as possible?" Gaara asked rising from his seat

"Yes, sir." He answered

Temari and I walked Gaara back to his office. He plopped down with a sigh and looked up at me, who was leaning over his desk and looking back down. "Will this day ever stop with the surprises?" I asked with an amused smile. I poked his cheek and giggled, "At least they weren't all that bad." I gasped when he cracked a smile. "I win, I win!" I yelled excitedly and ran over to Temari to jump on her.

"Ok, ok." She used her motherly tone. "Don't forget that we have a job to protect Gaara."

"I know, I know." I pouted

"Bored...Bored...Bored...Bored...Bored...I'M SO FUCKING BORED!"

"Language." Gaara silenced me. He was going through the loads of paperwork on his desk

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Bleeeh! I don'ts wanna! You should try cursing more. You need to loosen up once in a while- OW!"

"Don't be disrespectful!" Temari smack my head with her fan

"Why don't you let Gaara pick his fights for once- Ow, ow, ow, OW! Would you stop!" I yelled, since she smacked me again and again

"Would you two shutup?" Gaara growled looking up from his so-oh-amazing-and-loving-needing papers of bullshit. But even so, when Gaara get's irritated you no-no talky no more. He's scary when he's mad...I wish I had a stick...I wanna poke stuff.

"Gaaaaaara!" I whined, "Play with me! I'm bored!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why?"

"..."

"Oh, come on!"

"..."

"Ugh!" I threw my hands up in the air in desperation. I looked at Temari with an evil glint in my eye. I was about to talk, but she beat me to it with denial. "No."

"Whyyyyyyy!" I whined again

"If your going to be annoying, guard from outside." Gaara said clearing agitated.

I covered a gasped with my hand, "Me? Annoying? How rude!"

"Very." He sighed, sitting up straight and starting rubbing his temples with his eyes closed.

I pouted and stuck up my middle finger. When he opened his eyes, my tongue and finger disappeared into there original places. In my mouth and down. I smiled at him innocently. He sighed and went back to his paper work. I looked over at him and felt a little guilty. He was such a hard worker, and I'm just be annoying. I scanned over his features and noticed how tired he looked. He said that now he can sleep now. So what's up with that? Hmmmm...I'll ask him later. For the rest of the day I sat quietly and only talked when needed. Gaara seemed grateful with that, and walked me to my room.

"Aren't you and Temari going to bed to?" I asked, standing with my back to my door towards Gaara.

"...No."

"Why not?"

"Because Temari has a job as my body guard, and during that duty she has to be alert at all times. I still have work to do."

"But I'm a body guard to! Why do I have to go to bed?"

"Because you need rest."

"Says who?"

"Your tired face." He smirked slightly

I pouted, "I'm not a little girl. I don't have to go to bed."

He chuckled softly. He turned around and started walking, but not before turning his head, "Good night." He proceeded to walk back to his office

"Gaara." I ran up to him and grabbed his coat. "Aren't _you _tired?"

He hesitated, and looked as if he didn't know how to answer, "I'm...I guess, I'm always tired."

"Huh?"

"Even if the Shukaku was extracted, I still haven't slept quiet soundly. I try to take as many naps as possible...But, it's hard." His eyes narrowed and his fists tightened. "I still have that fear, that he'll take over my body...My personality. I clearly know that he's gone, but it's so hard to get used to."

"Gomen." I hugged him then looked up at him and gave him a calculating look... Thinking's hard. Especially, if the dude your hugging has such distracting eyes.

He looked back down at me with a curious look. I finally found the answer I was looking for, "I'll sing you a lullaby!"

And after much insisting and denying, we were in Gaara's room. And after more tugging and pulling, I got Gaara to lay his head on my lap, as I sat on his bed.

I started humming a tune that I remember from my music box, which was sadly still in my home-world. I felt Gaara's head get heavier as he relaxed, and I started petting his head. I looked down at him, and noticed he was nodding in and out of consciousness. I smiled to myself, as his breathing slowed, and noticed he was finally asleep. Temari stepped into the room, but before she could say anything, she caught sight of us and smiled.

"I'll guard outside of the room." She whispered, and quietly shut the door behind her.

I looked back down at Gaara. I just wanted to squeal and hug him tightly! This is the first time I've seen Gaara sleep, and he seems so peaceful. His mouth was slightly agape, and I could feel him move a little with every breath he took.

I, myself started to nod of. I kept trying to blink away the sleepiness, but ended up falling asleep anyways. The last thing I saw was Gaara.

_Blood. _The scarlet liquid was splattered every where. The wall, the floor, ceiling, my clothes, my hair, my face. I looked down at my hands. It looked like I picked up a whole glob of dark red paint. The metallic smell made me want to vomit. I looked desperately around the rooms, and started yelling my companions names.

"Temari, Kankuro, _Gaara_!"

I looked as hard as I could for any sign of life, but to my knowledge the whole building was vacant. That was, until I heard a grunt.

"Gaara!" I ran over to the body laid out on the floor. The _mangled _body. The only thing making him recognizable was the brick red hair and set of bright eyes staring back at me. He was ripped, pierced, stabbed, slashed, torn, hacked. I could feel the bile rise in my throat at the sight of the body, but I swallowed it back down. I felt hot tears burn my skin. I was confused. He was obviously...Dead. But then, who made the grunt? In an instant the room was full of twisted and deranged bodies. Bodies with out limbs or heads, Heads or limbs by themselves, eyeballs, tongues, hands, mouths, legs, all squirmed around the room in each other's blood. There were so many that I couldn't even find my Gaara, who was right next to me. I scanned the room in horror and swore I saw Temari's fan, and in a second it was gone. As I looked around the other parts the room, the same applied to Kankuro's Puppet's and hood, Gaara's Gourd, and Sarah's necklace. I felt pain all over my body. I looked down to see all the mangled bodies and parts, were crawling, tearing, biting, scratching, clawing at my skin and clothes. They were all chanting, screaming, crying the same word. Some simultaneously, and some off pattern. But, No matter how much I concentrated, I couldn't unscrambled what the word was. I screamed as I pushed, shoved, swat, clawed at, punched, crawled, and ran. But nothing I did made them go away. I screamed and screamed and screamed. I screamed 'till my throat hurt, and thought I couldn't scream anymore.

"Abby!"

Everything was dark, and then instantly bright and eye-hurting. My vision cleared dramatically, but were still blurred by tears. It took me moments to notice that I was still screaming my head off. I calmed down when Gaara's soothing voice filled my ears. His shhh-ing and comforting words put me to ease, and his tight embrace made me feel safe. I was shivering and sobbing at this point. I gripped his shirt.

"G-Gaara?" I chocked out my voice was sore.

"Nani?" He asked straight away, as he tore me from him and looked me in the eyes with just as much concern and scared look as his voice was filled with.

"Don't let go." I whimpered hugging him tightly again.

What was that dream?

* * *

><p><strong>Woot! Edgar Allen Poe status! XD Hope you liked it, PPPPLLLEEEAAASSSSEEEE RRRREEEEVVIIEEEWWW! And check out my other Naruto F.F. 'Unexpected Recruits.' <strong>


	22. Comfort, Kiss you, and Misundertstanding

**I do not own any character, settings, items, etc from the anime/manga, Naruto! I do own Abby and Sarah, other original characters, and anything else that I came up with. Please enjoy and review :)**

* * *

><p>I was finally able to calm down. I sat on the edge of the bed with Gaara, as I was told him about my dream, and shuddered at many parts. He listened without question the whole time, with his hand on mine. This kinda surprised me. Even when he was comforting me when I was screaming in my sleep. He was never the type to have physical contact with another. Guess the moment called for it. I also have the theory that he's more ok with it, if he's the one that makes the first move. Kinda like when he kissed me, which was probably the biggest shocker in my life. But, I bet if I was the one who kissed him, he'd be all tense and need a couple seconds to ease into it. After I was done thinking to myself, I looked up at him.<p>

"Sorry...And thanks for listening to me."

"It's fine." He looked away, "It's bad to keep things in like that. Especially, if it scares you so much."

"Aa." I nodded and hugged him. Like usual, he tensed, and hugged me back.

I got a little curious, and decided to try out my ultimate theory. I looked up at him and started to lean in. And all of a sudden he brought his hand up to my lips, and stopped me from progressing. I blinked a few times, and moved back. He looked startled, and released his hand

"I-I'm sorry." He apologized. "It's that-I'm just not..."

"It's fine." I smiled, which made him frown.

He shook his head, and explained. "I just don't know what to do, if I'm not the one to do it first."

"So my theory was right!" I yelled proud of myself. He gave me a strange look, so I explained, "I thought ahead."

He smirked slightly, "That's something you should do more often."

I gasped. "Don't I always?"

"Not really." I heard him mumble

"Heard that." I poked his cheek

He chuckled once, then looked away, thinking. He turned his gaze back to me, and said uncertainly, "You can try."

"Kissing you?"

"Aa."

"O-okay." Now I'm a little uncertain.

I tilted my head up, and Gaara tilted his down. I hesitated before bringing my lips the last few inches, and we kissed. He was tense and didn't know what do do. It seemed kind of awkward, so I parted. I looked at him and giggled slightly. I decided to try again. I did the same thing as before...Which resulted in a little progress. I parted again.

"Abb-"

I cut him off, going back into another kiss. This time, Gaara was much more comfortable with it. He caught me by surprise, by pressing his lips against mine a tad harder. Something in my stomach felt queasy, but at the same time good. To satisfy it, I switched which side my head was tilted, making our lips rub against each other. It gave me the opposite affect. It only made me crave more. Gaara caught onto this, and I let out a little squeak when he pushed me onto the bed. This way it was easier for Gaara to deepen the kiss, since I had my head against something.

"Neh, Gaara. Is Abby ok now?"

I yelped looking up from under Gaara at Kankuro. My face flushed red. And Gaara looked embarrassed.

Kankuro let out a little yell, "Oh my Kami-sama! I'm so sorry!" He closed his eyes and tried to run out of the room, but ran into the wall right next to it. He then succeeded, and ran down the hall yelling, "Temari!"

Gaara sighed, his face a tad red. He got off of me.

I started giggling

"Gomen." He said apologetically, helping me up.

"No. It's fine." I said through my giggling, then looked back at Gaara

"Have- Have you ever done something like that with someone else before?"

"Huh? Oh, no." I confessed, looking up through my bangs a bit embarrassed

He smiled to himself at this fact. He faced me, and gave me a peck on the lips before getting up. He held out his hand, and pulled me off the bed.

He sighed, "Let's go. Temari's probably wondering what's taking us so long."

"Hahaha, she'd probably come in the next five minutes, thinking the wrong thing, 'cause of Kankuro."

He sighed again, and proceeded out the door. We walked down to his office, and right when we got to the door, Temari bursted through it.

"Temari, what's wrong?" Gaara asked

"Oh..Ummm...Nothing, I just thought that you two were..." Her face turned bright red

"So, were they doing it?" Kankuro asked poking his head out of the door. Kankuro's face fell to one of utter despair when he spotted Gaara and me. My face was bright red, Gaara looked embarrassed and as if he wanted to kill Kankuro, and Temari face palmed herself.

Without a word Gaara walked over to Kankuro, who looked like he was scared of dying. Gaara pulled on Kankuro's shirt, and practically threw him across the hallway out of the way. Again, wordlessly, he walked into his office and slammed the door.

I bursted out giggling.

"W-what's so funny? I thought I was about to die!" Kankuro yelled at

"S-sorry! I-It's just that, he was so cute. He looked so embarrassed!" I said through fits of laughter.

Temari sighed and looked at me uncertain, "So...Nothing happened?"

Now it was my turn to be embarrassed. "N-No! That was just a mistake! Well...Kinda. I mean! It's wasn't like _that_! Ugh! All we were doing, was kissing!" I gasped, out of breath.

"Ok, ok." Temari put up her hands defensively, then pointed her thumb back to the Kazekage Office. "Might want to give him a little time. He's not used to this at all."

"Mmmmk." I agreed, and skipped away to my room.

I walked into my room, and plopped down on my bed.

...

"I'm bored." I decided to state out loud. I then finally relized that Kankuro, is indeed, in fact...Back. So then I decided to go right back to Gaara's office.

**Knock, Knock, Knock. **

"Neeeeeh! Panda-kun! I'm bored! And, I just realized that Kankuro is back! Does that mean he demolished the assasin-creepy-people-who-we-still-have-that-one-boy-who's-from-them-as-a-prisoner?" I yelled through the door.

The door opened slowly, and I looked in to see a Gaara. He was looking at me, looking at him, and had a huge paper stack on his desk.

"Ummm, Hi!" I waved

"Kankuro did defeat the organization." He responded, going back to his work.

"That's good." I said, taking a seat that was positioned in front of Gaara's desk. "Is that boy still a prisoner?"

"Aa. We still don't know if they're completely destroyed. There's info that tell us there going to get help from the Akatsuki." He glanced at me and back down to his papers.

"Hmmmmm." I mused to myself, swinging my legs back and forth. I hoped off the chair, and leaned over Gaara's desk, making sure my face was in his. "Imma go meet the pri-so-ner!" I shouted, startling him. He picked his head up, so we were only inches away. I pecked his cheek and giggled gleefully as I ran away before he could get Kankuro or Temari to escort me down.

* * *

><p><strong>Kissy scenes! XD Thanks for the reviewing! And I am pretty positive that I'll have my 50th review before the next Ch. So I shall announces the winner of the previous contest, and announce a new contest in commemoration of the 50th Review! It would help greatly if any of you have ideas for the prizes I could give! Thanks for reading and review! :D<strong>


	23. Ryuu, R&G confrontation, and To Me

**I do not own any character, settings, items, etc from the anime/manga, Naruto! I do own Abby and Sarah, other original characters, and anything else that I came up with. Please enjoy and review :)**

* * *

><p>I skipped down the steps to the dungeon-area-thinger. They have everything in this place! The offices, Kazekage mansion-complete with any room a normal house would have, and now a prisondungeon/basement.

"Hello?" I asked, to no one in particular.

I looked into the first room I crossed, and in there was the boy. He was sitting on his knees, being held up by shackles on his wrist. He was currently being investigated by two Suna-nins. The one shinobi, kicked the boy's stomach making him cough vigorously. The other shinobi patted the kicking one's shoulder in an attempt to calm him down, which worked. They nodded and told the boy something, which made him look up and yell. The kicking shinobi raised his hand, obviously going to slap the boy. The boy already had his head turned.

"U-umm." I eased into the room. Both Suna ninja's were startled and quickly turned around

"O-oh! Abby-Sama! What brings you here?" Mr. Kick asked bowing

"Yes, I don't think the Kazekage-sama would want you down here by yourself. There's dangerous criminals down here." The un-abusive shinobi reasoned

"It's fine." I waved it off with my hand. "I already told him I was coming down. Ummm.. Should I come back down later, or-?"

"Oh, no! Not at all. We were about to end anyways. He's all yours." Mr. Kick bowed

"Please have a nice day." Mr. Un-abusive did the same.

'Wow...Word goes around fast, when the Kazekage has a girl.' I thought watching the two men go. I looked towards the boy, who looked back up with hate filled eyes.

"What are? Some type of Sand Princess?" He spat

"Not really." I said, plopping down next to him on the sandy floor. "Unless I was adopted, and sent to a different world." Which got me thinking, "Then there would totally be a reason for me to be sent to this world!" I yelled gleefully, proud of my new discovery.

"You so weird." The boy mumbled, slumping his elbows. "So what do you want? Were you sent to interrogate me to? To befriend me for intel?"

"Noooope! I came down here 'cause I was bored."

"Because you were bored?"

"'Cause I was bored."

"Definitely weird."

"I know."

...

"So what's your name?"

"...Ryuu."

"Oh yah! They said something about that at the council meeting!"

"Council meeting? Your part of the council?"

"Nope. Just have connections." I shrugged

"Hmmmm...What kind?"

"The Kazekage."

He snorted, "Him?"

"Yes." I pouted, "And what would be wrong with that?"

"I just don't get how you guys could get him as a Kazekage. I mean, he's so young, and had a monster inside of him."

"Yah, but he also really loves this village and all the people in it. He's really strong to."

He looked at me, "Must be a good friend, huh?"

"You could say that."

He looked me up and down with a confused look, "Don't you think you two are...A little different?"

"Huh?" I asked, taking my gaze off of my intriguing surroundings.

"Well, the Kazekage seems not so good with people, non-talkative, tense, work-ative, ect, ect. But, you on the other hand, seem so outgoing, out-spoken, random, never-shut-up-type."

"Ever heard of opposites attract?"

"I guess..."

"Don't those hurt?" I asked looking at the red marks that protruded out from the shackles.

"Well, duh."

I stuck my tongue, and went on with my game of 20 questions. "Do they ever take them off?"

"Only when they escort me to my room."

"This isn't your room?"

"No."

"...Do you like turtles?"

"What the hell kind of a question is that?"

"Hahaha! An amazing one! Oh, is that a smile i see?"

"Hehe, shutup Baka."

"Neh, don't wanna."

"Don't make me hurt you."

"Say's the man in the shackles."

"No, says the bad ass assasin."

"Oooohhhh. Story time! Story time!"

"Hmmmm. Fine."

For the couple week or so, I've visited Ryuu down in the dungeon thingy. He had the coolest stories to tell about his ninja-y missions! But, I couldn't keep out of my mind how much me and Gaara have been apart. I have tried to see him. Everyday in fact. But, he's always caught up in something. The thing that I worry about the most is, is that when I do get to see a glimpse of him, or get to here that one sentence that may seem meaningless, but means the world to me...He doesn't even seem fazed at the lack of communications we've been having, or even that he misses me. I guess it's ok. I just want to make him happy, and he is an important person. Good thing I got Ryuu here!

"Hola, Ryuu!" I greeted, coming into the torture-investigation room. Which is actually the only place I have ever seen him. Which gave me a good idea

"Hey, Baka-chan."

"Would it kill yah to say my name?"

"Very much so."

"Butt-munch," I mumbled. "Anyways, I gotsa idea!"

"Oh, this should be good." He grumbled

" Shhhhh! The amazing idea of amazingness isssss!- I'll escort you to your room today!"

"...You'd set free a criminal?...Who's after your Kazekage?...Who's supposedly your friend?...Are you retarded?"

"No, I'm only escorting you. Besides, it's not like I see you as a criminal. He's a big boy who can take care off himself, and has his two older siblings, the rest of Suna, and Konoha backing him up. Aaaaand, questionable." I looked around the room before asking, "Where's the keys?"

He sighed and mumbled something about me being weird, and told me they were hanging on a hook outside of the room. And wad yah know? That's exactly where they were.

I got on my knees, and brought the key up to the hole of the shackles. I knew we were close, but I paid no attention to it, although Ryuu seemed a little tense. At this, I decided to have my fun. "Neeeeeh! Ryyuuuu!" I sang, and looked at him. We were so close that our bangs brushed against each other. His face turned bright red and I giggled. He knew what I was doing, and smirked. I saw this as that he took it as funny, but noticed it was actually a smirk of revenge after I unlocked the shackles. Right when he was free, he pounced on me, and started tickling me.

"Hahahaha! Ryuu, Ryuu! Hahaah, stop! You butt munch!"

He pulled up my shirt, so my stomach was showing. I panicked a little, when he restricted my hands, by pushing them down with his own. This panic went away, as soon as he brought down his mouth and raspberry-ed me. I couldn't keep in my laughter, and I was in hysterics. Ryuu, himself, starting laughing his butt off.

"Abby, What are you doing!" I heard Temari shrieked. She looked utterly terrified, and tried to block the door. "Ahhh. Gaara-sama, she seems to not be in here." I heard her stutter. Gaara moved past her, and took in the sight. Kankuro, soon came up behind him, and whistled. Temari elbowed him, causing him to cringe.

This must look soooo awkward. Me laying under a supposed to be shackled assasin. My hands restricted above my head, and my shirt up.

"G-Gaara." I stuttered, knocking Ryuu off of me. He landed on his butt with a grunt, and my eyes widened as sand enveloped him. He cringed, as the sand constricted the air out of him. He was pulled off of his feet, and ascended into the air.

"Gaara! Stop!" I yelled.

The sand whooshed away from Ryuu's body, making him fall back onto the floor.

I ran over to him, and helped him sit up. "Are you ok?" I asked, then looked at Gaara, "What are you thinking? You could have hurt him!"

"Not that I'm not already hurt." Ryuu half chuckled, half huffed, as he got to his feet.

Temari took out her fan, and Kankuro got his puppet at his command. "Don't move!" Kankuro commanded.

Ryuu frowned, and put up his hands.

"What were you doing?" Gaara turned asked, never taking his eyes aways from Ryuu. He turned them onto me. He asked again. "What. Were. You doing?" The strong-ness in his voice made me wince. Ryuu saw this, and decided to be an idiot by coming to my defense.

"She was helping me. Or is the Sand's Kazekage to stupid to realize that?"

"How dare you!" Temari came over and raised her hand, ready to slap him.

"Wait!" I cried, jumping in front of him. "Let him go. He's probably just tired, physically and of being interrogated."

"Don't interfere." Temari ordered. "This is not your place." She said a little softer, "Your not even a true citizen of Suna."

I blinked at this...She's right.

"G-gomen." I stuttered, surprised about how harsh they were being.

"Cheh," Ryuu spat. He glanced at me, then looked at Gaara. "What? I thought he was your friend? Some friend that is!"

"Ryuu." I elbowed him, and he smirked at me. Guilty to say, I cracked a teasing smile back.

Gaara closed his eyes, and opened them back up, seeming kid of irritated, "My authority as Kazekage comes before any type of friendship, or even relationship."

My eyes widened. 'What? Oh yeah' They went back to normal. I knew that. I knew what the circumstances were for going out with Gaara. Who wouldn't? He's the Kazekage. He has so many responsibilities. His village, the people in it, the people and ninjas who are citizens, but are currently away, and even his own life which is in danger every second. On that list...I'm last. No matter how much I want to be first. To be the most important thing in his life. Well, expect for himself. No matter what, even if it kills me-I want Gaara to be happy. To live. I know that his most valuable wish is to be precious, and needed to other people, to his village. But, I wonder if it means anything to him, that's he's already that to me...


	24. Feelings, Council Tactics, and Break Up

**I do not own any character, settings, items, etc from the anime/manga, Naruto! I do own Abby and Sarah, other original characters, and anything else that I came up with. Please enjoy and review :)**

* * *

><p>"Are you serious?" Ryuu shouted, "This chick may be a weirdo, who's even a baka to try to escort me to my room by herself, but so far in my book, She's way important than this village!"<p>

Eh? What is this butt-munch spewing?

Gaara narrowed his eyes. "A mere girl, is more important to you than a village?"

M-mere girl?

"Hell yah it is! Anybody to me is! I could care less if this village rolled down dead. It just so happens, that this one girl is _lot _more than normal people. She's the only one in this whole damn village that didn't try to maine, interrogate, or kill me. She actually took her time to come down and talk to me, as the human I am. She's funny, cool, nice, and not conceited. She's probably the only one that is worth saving in this cruddy village, after I make sure it crumbles!" Ryuu smirked

"Dude, you do not wanna go playing tug-a-war with Gaara, using Abby." Kankuro warned

"Oh, yeah? From what I see, he doesn't think of her much." Ryuu scoffed, "One of the maine reason's she came down here in the first place, was because she was being ignored up there! I bet he doesn't even think about what she's up to when there not together."

"I think about her more than you know." Gaara countered, and made me blush

Ryuu seemed confused. "Argh! 'I'd pick the village. She's important. My village. Mere girl. She's not that important. I think about her alot!" He mocked. "Pick one!"

"I have no need to head your command." Gaara stated, and looked at me. "Let's go."

I pouted. "But... I was gonna escort him to his room."

"Temari and Kankuro will take care of him." He looked at Temari and Kankuro, "Interrogate him. He just spilled that the organization is still up. We have to make sure he doesn't 'make sure the Sand village crumbles.'"

I felt a gritty tug on my hand, and was forced a step forward to Gaara. I reluctantly moved the rest of the steps toward him. I looked behind my shoulder at Ryuu who was re-shackled by the two older siblings of the Kazekage. "Neh, Ryuu!" I called his attention. "I'll come back tomorrow, k?" I tried to be cheery, but my uneasiness for Ryuu's interrogation could be clearly heard.

"Gotcha, Baka-chan!" He have me a huge grin in reply, which made me feel at ease.

I stuck my tongue out at him, and skipped the rest of the way to Gaara- who, when I was in reach- Transported both of us, using his sand.

"That was SOOOOOOOOOO cool!" I shouted jumping up and down in Gaara's office. "Do it again! Do it again!"

Gaara didn't move a muscle. And with the intensity and authority that I so hated him using with me, which made me feel like a normal citizen, he told me, "You are not to see Ryuu again- " He looked at my pleading face, deciding to ignore it, "Ever."

"Whaaaaat?" I yelled, "What gives you the right to say that?"

"I'm the Kazegake."

"Yah, but. Still! He's my friend!"

"Friend?" He asked, the word sounded foreign to his lips. He had a pondering face. "Even though...He was...And still probably is, after my life?"

I hesitated, thinking that over. "He-He's not that bad," I reasoned, "He probably had an order for doing that-"

"He is apart of a group who is against Suna, and anything in it. He also made it clear he wants it to crumble. He was most likely, more than willing to do it."

"... But-"

"He's dangerous. An assasin. And your not done with your training. Your not strong enou-

"Then train me!" I cringed, as my voice cracked. I held back tears. Something inside of me exploded, and  
>I went on a rant. I told myself I would keep these feelings in, so I wouldn't inconvenience him...But even if I have to tell him to forget it all, that it was all lies, that I'm fine with anything that he wants, I want to be able to tell him my feelings. "You- Your always saying, Work this! Work that! The village! The citizen's! The missions, shinobi's, paperwork, <em>everything<em>! Why can't I be on that list? Even, if I'm last? Why can't I be part of your daily routine, even if it's for a minute? Why do I have to go out of my way to do anything I can, just so you'll look up from your stupid papers? W-why couldn't you have said what Ryuu said? It sounded as if your roles in my life were switched! He stood up for me, and told me the things I've been wanted to hear from_ you_ in a long time. But you...You told me that I wasn't as important as something else. That I was just a mere girl...And Gaara...It hurt! It breaks my heart when I'm ignored by you. When I can't see your face for even a day. " The tears that I tried so hard to hold, fell and dripped down, and off of my chin. I was shaking, and sobbing. I felt grains of sand enveloped me. "STOP!" I screamed, flailing my arms around, making Gaara retreat his sand. I yelled with my eyes shit closed,"I don't want your stupid sand! I want Gaara!"

My eyes snapped open, and I froze.

I looked over at Gaara, and he looked a bit startled, and...Pained? I turned my head away from his gaze.

Damn it! I'm so selfish!

"You," He started, "Don't understand how much I have been thinking of you." He took a step closer to me. "How much concentration I have to put in my work," He took another step. "To not get sidetracked. How every time I get up to leave my office, to look for you, I'm stopped with a duty. And you are important to me. You aren't just a mere girl. Your way more than that. I just didn't want to risk getting you in danger. His organization is after my life, and they wouldn't hesitate to go after yours for mine. If something happened to you-"

By this time, he was in front of me. He cupped my cheek, and leaned in. Wordlessly, I moved my mouth away.

"Let Ryuu go." I asked, quietly

He was silent for a second, and seemed angry, "Why?"

"Because he's my friend."

"And I'm your..." He didn't seem so comfortable using the new word, "Boyfriend."

My heart skipped a beat, and I tried to hide a smile, "Then, as my boyfriend- Let my friend go."

"Is he...more than a friend to you?"

"You mean, is he my best friend? Hahaha, I guess so! He's reeeaaally funny, and always have the best stories to tell me. He always calls me Baka-chan though. I need to come up with a nick name for him."

"No...I meant...What were you two doing, before I stepped in?"

"Oh that!" I blushed, "That was just a misunderstanding! We were just messing around, and making each other laugh!"

"I-"

"Kazekage-sama!" A council member came in, but stopped abruptly. "Oh, I am truly sorry. Am I interrupting something?"

Gaara looked at me, and then back at the council member. He made distance between us before answering, "No. It's fine."

"Good, good. We have something to discuss. Would you mind coming with me for a bit?"

Gaara closed his eyes, and opened them back up. He looked at me, wondering if it was ok if he left.

I mouthed for him to go. He gave me a small smile, and nodded. "Is it alright is we re-schedule?" He asked, looking over his shoulder at me, after he started following the council member out the door.

"Aa." I answered, and watched him go. I went to my room, and sat down on the edge of my bed. With a sigh I fell back. This is so frustrating. Gaara's always caught up in work, and I'm a person who loves attention. Some match, huh?...I'm bored.

"I know your there." I shouted, nonchalanty

... Nothing. Of course. Man! I wanted it to be like in the movies, and somebody rushes in, and is all like, 'How did you know?' And I'm all like, 'I'm just that badass.' Guess dreams don't come true. Or do they?

Without warning, my door shot open, and a figure ran in. He came over, and put his hand over my mouth. "Shhhh!" He warned

...Woah, Familiar voice alert.

"Ryuu?" I asked

"Aa, Baka-chan." He answered, letting go, so I could actually see him.

"What are you doing here?" I yelled-whispered

"Got free." He winked at me.

"How? Why? Your in so much trouble!"

"Yah, yah, yah. It wasn't that hard. Just needed the right opportunity. Now, come one! We gotta go."

"...What?"

"We're leaving, duh."

"'We're?' Don't you mean, 'I?' I can't go with you!"

"Why not? It's obvious your not getting the right treatment here."

"It's fine! I want to be here. Gaara-"

"Gaara, what? He doesn't-"

"It's fine now. Worked out. Don't start anything." I touched his shoulder, "Your probably my closest friend here, so just leave. I promise I won't tell anyone, even Gaara."

"What exactly is your relationship with him?"

"He's my...Boyfriend." A smile touched my lips.

Something came over Ryuu's face that I could distinguish, then he chuckled. "That must be hard. Especially if the whole council's out to sabotage your relationship."

"Sabotage?"

"Aa. I over heard the Kazekage's older siblings. They were talking about how much the council is trying to load work onto the Kazekage, so you'll get sick of the dis-communication and dump him. They even said that this is only there first tatic, and that they'll go so far as threatening or even hurting the Kazekage a little if it means protecting him from you. Apparently the siblings already informed their brother. They also mentioned why the council doesn't like you. Something about you not being worthy, not being a shinobi, and even something about a different world. Would you like to fill me in on the last one?"

My breathing hitched. This is the councils doing? First tatic? Work onto Gaara? Hurting, threatening? They know I'm from a different world?

"N-nothing. I don't even know what there talking about." I lied. "I have to go." I headed for the door, but Ryuu grabbed my wrist.

"If your not leaving with me, then I'm not leaving at all."

"Ryuu, don't. Leave. You want to go back to your home right?"

"It's not worth it."

"Eh?"

"It's not worth going back to that power hungry place, and leaving you here." He smiled at me, "I'll go back down to the room. I'll find a way to get them to let me out." Without warning, he pecked my cheek, and winked

"Ryuu!" I whispered-yelled at him. But he left with a chuckle

I then ran to Gaara's office. Hopefully the council didn't make there last move.

"Gaara!" I knocked on his office door...no answer. "Gaara!" I knocked a little Harder. Still nothing. I panicked at the the thought of the council doing something, and was about to yell his name again. The door slowing creaked open, and I saw sand retreated back to Gaara. He was sitting at his desk, his head on his desk and his arms wrapped around it.

"Ummm." I took a step closer, and stopped when he rolled his head enough for his one eye to see me. He seemed...So un-Gaara like. So, desperate, scared, unprotected. He even seemed more tired than usual...Because of me? How could I not see this before? I was probably wrapped up in my own stupid selfish thoughts before to notice. I already made it clear that if Gaara didn't want this relationship, neither did I. The same applies for if it's hurting Gaara. I knew what I had to do. And I was set on doing it.

"Gaara." I said strongly. He sat straight up, slowly, with attention. "I-"

"Let's breakup."


	25. I love you, Bruise, and Official

**I do not own any character, settings, items, etc from the anime/manga, Naruto! I do own Abby and Sarah, other original characters, and anything else that I came up with. Please enjoy and review :)**

* * *

><p>"Let's breakup." I said strongly. At these words, Gaara pushed himself quickly out of his seat, his hands lingering on the desk. His mouth was agape with shock, it closed slowly.<p>

"Why?" He asked defiantly.

'Why?' The question lingered in my head. It was obvious to me... The answer was so clear in my head, that I would be able to say it in my sleep. My heart felt light, and heavy at the same time. My stomach held beautiful butterflies, but also made me feel like throwing up. My head was filled with the three special words that I knew I wouldn't feel for anyone else, but my head also felt like it would explode.

I cocked my head to the side, as I said cheerily, "Because, I love you." Gaara's eyes widened largely, and his mouth opened with wonder and shock again. He looked like he was biting down a smile, and was going to say something before I continued.

I kept the same smile on, as I continued. "And because, I know that this is hurting you. And no matter what," My voice became louder, and desperate, "I want to keep you happy." I shook my head back and forth, "I don't want bad things happening to you. For you to hurt, or feel pain."

Gaara seemed determined to argue on the request. "There's no reason you should feel that something bad will happen."

"Gaara, I already know about the council, and how they want us to break up. You know it to, right? From Temari and Kankuro." I looked at him, who held a slightly guilty face, that knew what I was going to ask. "Why didn't you say anything? Why did you try to take it all by yourself? What's exactly wrong though? You look terrible."

He hesitated while looking at me. He had a deep frown, and finally spoke, "If you want to know everything, then it's because of the council. Temari and Kankuro have told me, and I decided to keep it to myself, because I didn't want you to worry. But, just recently, they confronted me. They attacked you verbally behind your back to me. I look so weary...Because I have been trying my best to keep you safe, and come to your defense to the council. It...Scares me...When I think that something is happening, or something already has to you."

My heart stung. He looked like that...Because of me? Because of me, Gaara is pained. He's burdened, and this is one of the exact reasons why I want to break up.

"Let's break up." I repeated.

"No." He stated quickly, as if he were ready. He sat back down with his eyes closed, as if the argument was over with.

"Yes." I stated back.

He looked up at me irritated, "No."

"Why?" I screamed, "Why are you making this so difficult?"

"Because," He said quietly, "I don't want to break up."

"Well, I do." I crossed my arms.

A pained expression crossed Gaara's face, and my demeanor crumbled. Whether I'd show or tell him, or not- I really don't want to break up with him. It's the last thing I would ever have to do, but if it came down to it, I'd do it.

"Do you really want to?" He asked, his eyes scanning over me, as if it would give him the truth

I thought this through again. No, I don't, but at the same time I do, because it will lessen his burden. So either way it's right.

"Yes." I answered, half truthfully.

He tilted his head down, casting a shadow over his already darkened eyes. "Fine." He said lowly. He rested his elbows on his desk, and brought his hands up to lean his head on, and cover his eyes. "Leave." He commanded coldly.

"Ga-"

"Just leave!" He shouted so harshly his voice cracked. He didn't move a muscle, until I saw him grip the cloth that was over his heart, and saw some type of liquid drip down from his face. I was sure I was about to collapse, and my stomach would try to wrench up the nonexistent food that I knew wasn't in my stomach, since I haven't eaten in a while. Before my knees could give out, his sand rushed over to me, and pretty much threw me out the door, shutting it after I was out. I lowered my head, eyes closed tightly, trying to keep in the warm tears that were leaking. I gripped the lower part of my shirt, and was shaking uncontrollably. The sobs were uncontrollable, as I raced to my room. I opened and slammed my door shut, crawling into bed, and screamed into my pillow. I screamed, and wailed, and cursed myself until my throat was hurting, so much it felt like it was bleeding. It must have been forever when I finally calmed down. I let out a few shaky gasps every couple moments, as I slowly got up and went over to my vanity. I looked over at my reflection, and had De Ja Vu of the night I was drunk. Minus the messy hair, but my eyes were just as puffy and red from crying. I went over to my personal bathroom to splash cold water on my face, cooling it down, and to make the dried tear streaks disappear. I shakily went back to my vanity, sat down, and looked at my reflection. Something near my chest glistened in the light, and I noticed it as the necklace Gaara got me. I opened it, and looked at the picture inside. I gripped it, and brought it up a little higher, starting to sob all over, sure my tears were falling onto the thin glass that protected the dear pictures. I went over to my bed, and laid back down.

"Itai!" I grumbled. I gripped as far back as I could to reach my left shoulder blade. It was on fire, it was as if I was being stabbed with a thousand needles. After much, cringing, gritting of my teeth, and escaped yelps of excruciating pain, it died down. I pulled my shirt up over my head, but so that it wasn't completely off. I turned around infront of my mirror, and twisted my head back to see if anything was there.

"What the..." I asked, shocked. There was a huge black and blue bruise covering my whole left shoulder blade. I did get some bruises from Gaara's sand pushing me roughly out of his office, but it wasn't even close to my shoulder blade. I shook it off for later, to tired to care. I went back over to my bed, and drifted off to a much needed rest.

That night, I thought all I would have were sad dreams of Gaara, and our breakup. How yesterday, my heart was broken, and it hurt more than I could ever thought. How the only way I could get at least a little of the pain to go away, was to think about how much this would help Gaara. But...That night, I dreamed that everything was perfect. That I saw all of my friends and family from my world. That Gaara and I were still together, happy as ever. That Ryuu was out of jail, and we had the funnest times messing around together. That Sarah came back from the Akatsuki, and that they were demolished. That Sarah and I could pass through each world, as much as we wanted without a care in the world. Everything was beautiful, bright, wonderful, and made me feel as light as a feather.

When I finally woke up, I felt at bliss. And for one moment, I actually thought Gaara and I never broke up. It was only when I heard the light knocks on my door, did reality wash over me.

Gaara and I...Were officially over.

* * *

><p><strong>Please, please don't hurt me! . Id also like to announce that I am re-starting the previous contest. There was not enough contestants, and that nobody got the full answer. To win, you need SPECIFICS. I need a couple answers. 1.- Where did the Spaghetti song that Abby sang, come from? 2.- Who sang it. (more than one person?) 3.- Why were they singing it? When were they singing it? First one to answer these questions win:D Good luck!<strong>


	26. Free, Temari, Will You Go Out With Me?

**I do not own any character, settings, items, etc from the anime/manga, Naruto! I do own Abby and Sarah, other original characters, and anything else that I came up with. Please enjoy and review :)**

* * *

><p>The light knocks at my bedroom door, slowly turned from light, to harder and obnoxious ones.<p>

"What?" I growled loud and angry, not in the mood for anything loud.

'Wow, who would have thought the day would come?' I chuckled sadly

The door burst open, and none other than Ryuu flew in and scooped me up into a huge huge. "Baaaakaaaa-Chan~!" He sang

"R-Ryuu." I pushed on his chest, making distance. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm free! Free as a bird!"

"Free?"

"Yup. All of a sudden, that Kazekage dude ordered for my freedom, and told a ton of bull to the council, for them to agree."

I smiled sadly, and my chest swelled. He did what I asked. He let Ryuu go.

"Neh, Baka-chan! Why the long face?" He bent down to reach my height.

I smiled the brightest smile I could muster, and said in a sing-song voice, "Nooothing! Come on!" I grabbed his arm, and pulled him out of the room. "Let's go celebrate!"

"Hellz yah!" He shouted back

Ryuu and I sang as loudly as we could skipping down the hall. I heard fast footsteps coming towards us, and Ryuu seemed on guard. I, myself, relaxed when it was just Temari. but something seemed off.

"Abby!" She yelled. When she got nearer, she gripped my shoulders. "Something's wrong with Gaara, and he won't talk to anyone. We need you to-"

"No." I wriggled out of her grasp.

"Eh?" She sounded confused

"Gaara and I broke up." I answered, masking the hurt in my voice, with cheeriness and a smile.

"What to you mean?" Temari yelled

"Hey, when did this happen?" Ryuu popped into the conversation.

"As I said. Gaara and I broke up, and it happened yesterday. Yah know, it just wasn't wokin' out. I guess you were right Ryuu. I guess we were to opposite. I guess we just didn't click." I answered, and explained. I shrugged my shoulders, and walked on without them.

"Interesting." Ryuu smiled, jogging up next to me.

"Your just going to leave it like this?" Temari yelled at me.

"It's fine. Like I said it wasn't working ou-"

"Bull shit!" Temari shouted, gripping my shoulders from behind, and turning me around. She frowned at my blank face, which I turned to the side. She shook me, "The way you came to his defense every time that Ryuu guy tried to talk bad about him? You always sound so in love when you talked about him. Even all those days, and weeks when you two were distant. How you described him, and talked about your memories." She smiled pathetically to me, "You need to accept the fact that your in-

"I already have." I stated, "But, I'm fine like this. If Gaara's happy then-"

"You think this is making him happy?" She screamed at me.

"Maybe not now, but later he will be. The council-"

"The council's nothing compared to Gaara. He would have dealed with it. Your lack of faith in Gaara, must have really been your down fall." she spat.

I cringed, and Ryuu defended me, "Hey! That's not going to help anyone!"

Temari frowned, and sighed. "Gomen. It's just that Gaara seems so depressed, and...sad. No one had ever seen him like this before. I guess I'm just being overprotective as an older sister." She laid her hand on my shoulder, "I don't think it's as much as your lack of faith in Gaara...But a lack of faith in yourself." She commented softly. " You have to know that you have to be pretty special to catch that kind of attention from Gaara. And with him...You just need to give him time, if somethings bothering you. Depending on what it is, he may notice it right away. Other times, it may take him weeks. He's still so new to this type of relationship. any type of relationship actually. You've heard his story, right? It's hard for him, so please, just go to him."

"I can't." I shook my head, "You said yourself how much Gaara is hurting, and it's because of me! i don't want that. Not at all! I-"

"Ugh, your such a baka!" Temari sighed, "You can't take all the burden. As much as you want to protect Gaara, Gaara want's to protect you. How can he help you, if you don't let him, and try to do everything one sidedly? I can't imagine that he didn't put up an argument to stay together, right? I mean-"

"Just shut up!" I yelled, "Just stop. It's over with! No matter what, Gaara and I are not ment to be!" I continued to walk, leaving her in shock.

Ryuu stuck his tongue out at her and ran up to tackle me. "Neh, Baka-chan! it shall be ok, you still have me." he winked. I cracked a pathetic smile. And something messed up and twisted entered my head. "Neh, Ryuu..." I turned to him, "Would you go out with me?"

* * *

><p><strong>O_O<strong>


	27. New Boyfriend, I Love You, and Yes

**I do not own any character, settings, items, etc from the anime/manga, Naruto! I do own Abby and Sarah, other original characters, and anything else that I came up with. Please enjoy and review :)**

* * *

><p>And something messed up and twisted entered my head. "Neh, Ryuu..." I turned to him, "Would you go out with me?"<p>

"Eh?" He voiced, his face turning bright red. "W-what do you mean?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"Well..." He thought, "Hmmmm." He looked at me seriously, "I do like you." He said, making my face blush. "But, I don't really want to go into a one sided relationship. I'd rather, I work for it."

"Can we at least try?" I tugged on his black long sleeve. "It will get my mind off of Gaara, and I can start over, as if it never happened." I smiled my usual smile. "I think...This would be better than being down in the dumps all the time."

He smiled back, "Ok!" He yelled enthusiastically. "Now, to that celebration!" We took off to a restaurant.

The outing was fun. We yelled, sang, messed around, and had a little food fight.

It has been a little over a week since Ryuu and I have been together. Ryuu was eager for our relationship to hit the next level, but I tried my best to keep it where it was. It was the day Ryuu and I sneaked out of the building to get a treat, I couldn't help but feel a slight twitch of pain in my chest, when we were called up to the Kazekage's office. We knocked on the door, and heard a light 'come in.'

"Where have you been?" He asked us, right to the point.

That voice, that hair, those eyes. I took every aspect of him, as my ex-boyfriend sat before me. I shook slightly, and cursed myself, hoping no one noticed. Apparently Ryuu did, because he took my hand in his, as if it would calm me. The only thing it did for me, was make me feel more uneasy. I wanted to brush his hand away from mine, as if it was never there, so Gaara wouldn't get the wrong idea. The thing was- He would be getting the right idea. Ryuu and I were now a couple. I felt so guilty though. I knew in my heart that Gaara was the only one I loved, and that I didn't have any romantic feeling's toward Ryuu. I couldn't help but feel that I need something, anything, to fill the void that was in my chest. To help glue the pieces of my heart back together.

"Out to eat." Ryuu answered, squeezing my hand, and breaking me out of my thoughts. I gulped when Gaara looked over to our hands, noticing the light motion.

He turned his gaze back to Ryuu. "Although, we have freed you from the prison, your not entirely off the hook. You must stay within this building, and not leave with out permission."

It looked like Ryuu was going to say something obnoxious, but was glad he didn't when he glanced back over at me. "Yes, sir." He said, slightly mocking.

"Dismissed." Gaara ordered. I took one last glance at him. I noticed how much he looked...Not better. He seemed kind of different. His shields were up, and his voice was cold. His beautiful crystal sea-foam green eyes were glazed over, and he seemed different. Was this what Temari was talking about? I felt a twinge of guilt, but pushed it to the back of my head.

This is for Gaara. He will get over it. He's strong, and has responsibility. If it's for Gaara, it's worth the hurt. Things will get worse, before better.

I was at the door, when I heard something made my chest swell. "Abby." I turned around to Gaara, the one who called me. "Stay. We have something to discuss."

I looked back over at Ryuu, who gave me a smile, and himself a smirk. "Well then, _darling._" He said sweetly, "Let's meet back at your room later, k?" Then pecked me on the lips, and was off. I was to scared to turn around, to see what expression Gaara had. It was only when he spoke again, did I know I should.

"Come over here." He ordered, just as cold.

I silently walked over, and stood in front of his desk.

"I guess it's true that you and Ryuu are now dating?" He said with authority, but his eyes held wishing, and hope that it wasn't true, even if he just saw proof.

"Hai." I answered blankly.

He twitched slightly, then continued, "Remember that he is not completely free. Don't go overboard with him."

"Hai." My voice cracked, making him look up at me. Damn it! Damn it! This is not even the right conversation to let my feelings show through. "Ah, gomen!" I yelled taking on my usual demeanor. "My throat has been hurting lately. Hehehe." I scratched my head nervously.

Gaara held sad eyes, so he must have comprehended the hint. That I have been crying so much last night, that my throat was sore. But boy, he probably couldn't even think how much. If I saw me crying, I would think I would drown myself. He turned his gaze away from me, and sad slowly, "Your dismissed."

My brain raced through for excuses to stay with him. I didn't want to leave. Then it came to me.

Be myself.

"Ehhhhh! But I don'ts wanna!" I whined, plopping down on the floor criss-crossed.

Gaara looked exceptionally shocked, to say the least. He didn't know what to say, so I continued.

"Neh, Panda-kun! I'm bored. Let's go somewhere."

"Isn't that something that you should do with Ryuu?" He asked expressionless.

I almost stopped my plan, but wouldn't let it crumble so early. "But, I wanna go somewhere with you." I pouted, "We haven't seen each other in forever!" I gave a calculating look, "Then...Tell me a story!"

"You are dismissed." He said again, closing his eyes.

"How about...You train me? Oh! Or we can go get some ice cream! I'v been craving tha-"

"You are dismissed!" He raised his voice. I stopped in my tracks, mouth still open, and eyes wide. Both went back to neutral.

"You know Gaara," I started, matter-of-factly, "Nothings going to change, if you don't let it." I got up, and started walking away.

I felt a hard push, and banged against the wall. Gaara was in front of me, both hands resting on the wall on either side of my head. "There's only one thing I want to change, and-"

"And, it's not going to happen." I denied, turning my head.

He turned his hands that were flat against the wall, and to fists. "Why?" He demanded an answer.

"I already told you-"

He suddenly crashed his lips into mine hungrily. His eyes were closed, but mine were open with shock. I shook my head, trying to get him to stop. I tried voicing him to stop, but it just came out as muffled groans. All attempts to stop him, died down. Every fiber of my being told me that this was right. That it was perfectly fine, and correct in every way. That no matter what, apart or not, I'll always want Gaara. I tried to silence myself. I told myself over and over that this _isn't _right. How could anything change if I'm here kissing him. I finally got the strength to bring my hands up to his chest, and push him away. I was panting, but Gaara seemed fine. He stared at me with a determined stare, that held my greenish-blue ones. "S-stop." I breathed out.

He just looked at me, then scooped me up into a warm embrace. One that made me want to stay like that forever, and never want to leave his strong hold.

But something shattered me, broke my demeanor, made me want to kiss him all over, something that that made me want to get back together with Gaara, and never leave him again. The simple, yet, so not simple words he uttered, put me into a state of utter panic, and confusion.

"I do not know much about love." He started, "Many things that I thought I did, were all messed up. But, I know that no matter what, Abby- I love you." He buried his face into the side of my neck, and held onto me stronger. Tears leaked from my eyes, and I shook my head back and forth. I tried to voice my denial, but nothing came. I tried my best to push him away again, but no strength came to my limbs. I was so confused.

I inwardly slapped, screamed, and punished myself, for being such a complete idiot. I wanted to receive Gaara's new feelings, but there was still a part of me left that told me that to protect him, I had to hurt him..

Gaara let go of me, but still stood close. He brought both hands up to either sides of cheeks, and brought my head to his own, bringing me back for another passionate kiss. I couldn't help myself, and told myself that I'll deal with the consequences later. I accepted the kiss my looping my arms around his neck, as he brought his hands down to hug me around my waist.

We parted, both panting slightly this time. I finally noticed what I was doing, my feelings washed over me once more, and I silently cried, still in his arms. He brought his one hands up to my cheek, and brushed the tears away from my eye with his thumb. I buried my face into his chest, and breathed heavily. I took in the wonderful scent of him, and tried to calm myself down. I had to give him a straight answer. I broke away from him, and his arms left my waist.

"Gaara... I love you to." I confessed. "But, we can't be together. I-"

"Will go out with me?" He cut me off.

"W-what?" I shook my head, "I'm trying to tell you. I-"

"Will you go out with me?" He said stronger.

I truthfully didn't know how to respond, so luckily he kept talking. "You think that being broken up will help, and that going out with Ryuu will fix it. It's only being masked with something, that's see through. I love you, and you love me. Will that, we should be able to handle anything. Especially, something as little as the council." He grabbed my hand, and intertwined our fingers.

I looked up at him, and saw a beautiful smile on his lips. It was small, but still clearly visible. This took away any confusion I felt. "Panda-kun," I grinned widely, and poked his forehead. "Let's go get some ice cream, neh?"

He seemed confused, so he didn't answer. With this, I pulled him out of his office and into the streets of Suna.

After Gaara confusedly bought the ice cream, we sat down on a bench.

I watched him as he stared at his chocolate ice cream cone curiously.

"Don't you want it?" I asked

He looked at me, and didn't say anything, for some awesome reason I took this as an ok to steal some. I reached over and liked his cone. He moved away from me, but left the cone outstretched.

"The chocolate's good, try some!" I urged on. I swear I wanted to squeal and hug him, as he cautiously took a little like of his cone. "Is it good?" I asked

He turned to me with a delicate smile, "Aa." He responded

I could feel my face heat a little, and stretched my cone into his face. "Wanna try some of mine?"

Without answering, he bent over and took a little lick of my vanilla cone.

_Don't forget to lick the spot he licked._

Ah, Hey! Inner-me! Wassup? Haven't heard from you in a long time.

_Well, that's because you'v been to mopey and depressed. But, not to fear, I is back!_

I don't know if that's really something I should be happy about, is it?

_Well, it's how you look at him. anyways, what are you doing? He asked you back out, and you drag him for ice cream...Even I don't know what's going on, and I'm you!_

What? I wanted icecream.

_Ugh! I'm so hopeless!_

Why, yes. Yes, you are.

"Ah, Abby!" I heard an all to familiar voice. He stopped when he saw Gaara. "So you guys made up? that's good." He sat down, and put his arms around my shoulder, at which I tensed to.

"Ryuu." Gaara addressed him. "I told you, you are not aloud out of the building without permission." the sand around us was stirring up.

Ryuu put his hands up defensively. "Woah, hold on there. I did get permission. from one of your siblings. It took them awhile to convince them, all I had to do was buy some stuff." The sand calmed down, at these words

"So, Abby. wanna go back to the mansion with me?" Ryuu said standing up, and reaching a hand down.

"Ah, gomen, Ryuu. I'm actually gonna hangout with Gaara today." I denied, with a smile

"Ehhh, gonna diss your boyfriend for your ex? Meanie." He said with a exaggerated frown.

I tensed at 'boyfriend' and 'ex,' and knew what I had to do.

"Actually, about that Ryuu." I said with a huge smile, but it turned to a pitiful one. "Let's breakup."

His eyes turned dark, and he was silent. After a couple moments he sighed, and shrugged, "I guess, I saw this coming." He ruffled my hair, "Be good." Then he glared at Gaara, "And you better keep an eye on her. S s you probably know she's crazy. Oh, and not to mention the fact that if there's a chance, i'll take her."

Gaara smirked slightly at Ryuu, "Not a chance."

Ryuu grimaced, "Well, I got to go. See yah 'round Kazekage-dude, and Baka-chan!" Ryuu waved off, and left.

"Single once again." I sighed looking up at the sky, and turned my gaze to Gaara, without actually turning my head. He was staring straight at me. He grabbed my hand and got up, bringing me with him. he let go of my hand, and looked away, but brought his gaze back to mine.

"Turn around." He ordered gently. I did as I was told, and felt his hands near my neck. Something slithered down, and I looked there to notice he was tying my locket back on. He must have took it off sometimes when I was distracted. After the locket was on, Gaara brought his mouth close to my ear. He enveloped me into a hug, while he was still behind me, and whispered in my ear.

"Abby, I love you. Will you go back out with me?"

I broke from his grasp, turned around, and enveloped myself into another.

"Yes!" I said happily. even though the word was muffled, from my face being in his chest, I knew he knew it.

And no matter how hard I thought, I couldn't think of times, where I was happier to say, 'yes,' in my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Also, theres a VERY important poll on my profile, PLEASE vote! <strong>


	28. Author Note, 2! XP

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**Hello everyone! There is a very important poll on my profile, that is critical to AITWON. Whether I continue AITWON, or not is up to you, the readers. Please vote!**


	29. Setup, Sarah, and Hickey

**I do not own any character, settings, items, etc from the anime/manga, Naruto! I do own Abby and Sarah, other original characters, and anything else that I came up with. Please enjoy and review :)**

* * *

><p>"Gaara?"<p>

"Hmm?"

"Why are we being called to the council?"

"I don't know."

"Your supposed to be the smart one."

"That does not mean I know everything."

"You just indirectly agreed that I'm stupid!"

He replied my comment with a soft chuckle, and stepped into the meeting room. Complete with the council, and the Kazekage's older siblings.

The council seemed to be divided in half. The one half smiling warmly and seemingly Happy. The other, frowning and sour.

They all got up from there seats and bowed. Not sitting back down, until Gaara sat at his seat.

"Why was this meeting called without my knowledge? What do we have to discuss?" He asked

No one answered, and the two older Sand Siblings seemed slightly guilty.

Finally, one of the council members stood up, with a smile. "Congratulations." He announced

Gaara seemed confused, "On what?"

Another council member piped in, gesturing to me, "On your relationship."

"Woah, wait!" I stood up, flabbergasted. "Congratulations? Relationship?" I point my finger at them, "You were trying to ruin it!"

"Yah, we know." A grumpy one said, not sounding very happy.

The first one explained, "you see, Kazekage-sama, Abby...It was a setup."

"Eh?" I sounded, and Gaara looked just as confused

"The thing is, some of us didn't approve with your relationship, some were just a little worried for the Kazekage-sama, and others were actually very happy. So we decided to make a test, to see if both of your feelings could overcome this obstacle. Which they did." She smiled.

Gaara looked over at his siblings, and they knew what he wanted to know, without him having to ask, "We were in on it to. We made sure that Ryuu heard us, so he would go tell Abby."

"Yah, it's a pity it didn't wor-"

"Oh, just be happy for them!"

"She's not right for him!"

"Hey, you two! It's over, just let it be."

"Like you didn't want them to breakup! You said yourself, you wanted to introduce your Grand-daughter to Kazekage-sama!"

the whole room broke into a frenzy. For, and not for, Gaara and my relationship.

"She's well pretty enough!"

"She's not strong enough!"

"She's his student, she'll become strong."

"She's not even a citizen of Suna!"

"Whoever said she has to be!"

"She's not even of this wor-"

"Enough!" Gaara yelled with authority, bringing the discussion to an end. "It is none of your business' who I care to date. It has no role in the diplomatic area of Suna."

"Oh, but it does, Kazekage-sama. Your choice with a lady, reflects on how you choose other things. And the citizens would like someone nice for their Kazekage. No one would want their leader to have a bad partner. What if he chooses someone manipulative? It could change the very decisions one could choose, that would put our village in peace, or horror."

"That does not matter to me." Gaara looked at me, a delicate smile on his face. "Because, I know that Abby is not horrible, and would not want me to do any harm to my village or myself." As I looked around the room, I couldn't help but chock on some laughter at the council's faces, as result to Gaara's smile.

The council member's all had calculating looks on their faces, and happy to say- the ones who were already ok with my relationship gave me there blessings, as well as the other's who also gave their condolences.

"Gaara." I whispered to him

"Hmmm?"

"Who are the statue dudes?"

" These statues are some what similar to the Hokage Monument They are the previous Kazekage's. All the Kazekage, including the myself, even though I was revived, so far have met untimely deaths at the hands of assassins. For this reason, the Kazekage lineage is sometimes considered cursed."

"Your cursed?" I jumped up from my seat, causing everyone to look at me.

"Considered. It is not as if the Kazekage lineage is actually cursed."

"Oh...Ok." I plopped back down, ignoring the strange stares I was getting from everyone else.

**Sarah's POV...Oh, Yeah. I Went There. **

I walked around the labyrinth like hideout, that I have walked through an exceptionable amount of times before. I was called back to Sasori's room. Probably wanting me teach me about a new type of poison. I was now in the Akatsuki. I left with Sasori after his battle with Sakura and Chiyo-baasama. I heard she died, not Sakura that is. I wonder how Abby's doing...Probably made a stupid comment about my leaving, no doubt. Last time I check, she was pretty intimate with that Gaara. I guess I am a little happy he lived after the Akatsuki extracted the Shukaku, since Abby would be devastated and lost without him. Do i miss her? I guess so. She is my sister after all. Although, I was clear on my decision to join the Akatsuki when Sasori offered. He said he noticed my knowledge of medicine and poison, and thought that I was quiet strong for someone who had only started training not so long ago.

I came up to the door to Sasori's door. I knocked, and entered when given permission. I walked in, to see a familiar sight- Sasori working on his puppets. But, this time, he had different vials spread around him, as he sat criss-crossed on his floor.

"Sarah." He addressed me, looking up, with a small smile. for once, he wasn't in Hiruko.

"Hey." I plopped down, next to him.

It was for this man that I left behind the only thing I had in this world. The first time i saw him, I felt a connection...As cliche as it sounded. And apparently he confronted to me, that he felt the same.

He looked at me from the corner of his eyes, and wordlessly faced me. He leaned over me, as I leaned back against his bed. He pressed his lips to mine, as we... Embarrassing to say- Made out. His lips felt rough, as well as soft against mine. He was, after all, a puppet. Either way, I have strong feelings for him. Whether this was love or not, I am unsure. I asked Sasori if it's possible for him to love. He said that the only part of his human-self that he kept was his heart, so he could use Chakra. Apparently, because he kept such a piece of his body, it is possible. Because love comes from the heart.

He broke the kiss, and frowned, as he whispered in my ear. "You know, you'll have to fight her."

**Abby's POV! Because, We All Know You Missed It!**

"Gaara-sensei?"

"Hmm?"

"Gaara?"

"What?"

"Panda-kun?"

"What is it?"

"Gaara...Kun?"

"Abby, what is it?" This time he stopped, and stared at me, and held a confused look as he saw i was blushing

"I-I just wanted to see if you would respond to," I gulped, "Gaara-kun."

A small smile lifted his lips. He came closer to me, and lifted my bangs up, out of my face, and kissed my forehead. "I'll answer to anything you call me." He took a couple steps forward, as I walked backwards, causing me to bump against a wall.

He brushed his lips across mine, and tilted his head towards my neck. I whimpered as he started kissing and nibbling at my neck. My whimpering seemed to make him more determined to get more sounds out of me. He nipped and kissed at my neck and color bone so much that I was biting my lower lip to keep my moans to myself. He finally proved successful when I yelped/gasped, as I felt a gentle, but hard pressure on my neck. I was panting slightly by the time I felt Gaara's lips twitch into a smirk on top of a newly formed hickey. He kissed the bruised spot gently before walking away wordlessly.

I stood there dumbfounded, until Kankuro finally came along.

"Hey Abby, what are you- WOAH!" He exclaimed seeing the hickey.

"Shut up!" I yelled, karate chopping him on the head, "Or Pengvin-sama shall smite you!" Than ran off.

**Sarah's POV! Again! :D**

"What needs to be done, needs to be done." I sighed, closing my eyes.

"Remember, you don't have to kill her though." Sasori got up, collecting the vials

"I know, I won't. But, I also know she's not going to go without a fight. If it comes down to it, I'll beat her up and throw her there myself. Although, I have my own alternative." I smirked

"Thinking like an S-rank criminal now, are we?" He smirked back

"I learned from the best."

* * *

><p><strong><span>PLEASE VOTE!<span> Another Important Poll on my profile! It's also critical to the story. PLEASE ****V****OT****E!**

**...Well... The site's being a butt, and taking to long to update the poll on my profile. So just keep in mind that there is one, and it should appear anytime soon. So, please be patient and check back every couple minutes are so. Please and Thank You! ^_^**


	30. Lollipop, The One, and Shirtless

****I do not own any character, settings, items, etc from the anime/manga, Naruto! I do own Abby and Sarah, other original characters, and anything else that I came up with. Please enjoy and review :)****

******And all rights to 'Pengvin-Sama', belong to ' DutchyPuppy' LONG LIVE PENGVIN-SAMA! XD******

* * *

><p>I was making my way to the Kazekage office, when a set of two Shinobi came into view.<p>

When they first spotted me, they started whispering to each other.

"Hey, isn't that the Kazekage's girl?"

"Really? She's kind of cute. Are you sure she's the Kazekage's?"

"That's the rumor."

"It's a rumor, is it? Let's see if that rumors true. Hey, you! How about you and me-" He saw my hickey and faltered. "H-how about I escort you to were you are headed?"

"That's fine." I smiled "I'm on my way to the Kazekage's office."

We past each other, and could hear them whispering again.

"Told you. Whether she's the Kazekage's or not, she's someone's"

"Hey, you didn't know either!"

"Hehe, you were totally about to make a move on the Kazekage's girl."

"I know! Good thing I saw the hickey, or I might have really asked her out."

This ran through my mind while I was walking. I touched the hickey that adorned my neck. I'v never had one before. Among my friends from my world, most of them said it didn't feel good-The act, or having it on them. I guess most people don't like the feeling of being branded, or marked as territory, but...I kind of like it. For people to be able to see that I belong to Gaara, and only Gaara. It's not like I'd want my whole neck and whatever to be all bruised, even if Gaara sucking on my neck felt good, and left a tingling don my body.

By the time I was finally infront of Gaara's office, my face was heated up.

I walked into the room, and saw said Kazekage giving a mission to a group of Shinobi. AND THE ONE HAD A LOLLIPOP! I wants it! I gawked at the deliciousness that was held in the one shinobi's hand, and was even thinking about stealing it. Well...Untill all eyes were turned to me when my boyfriend addressed me.

"Oh, nothing. You just left me out in the hall, and I got bored." I said nonchalanty looking around the room

"Then go back for me, and tell Temari that I have paper work for her." Gaara told me

"I don'ts wanna! To boring! Can't you do it, or get someone else to?" I whined plopping down on the floor, "Neh, Gaara-kun! Where'd that guy get the lollipop?"

The Shinobi, who seemed to be Genin, sweat dropped, and Gaara grimaced.

Gaara rose from his seat wordlessy, and came my way.

"What should we do? What should we do?" The one Genin panicked. Gaara, or any Kazekage for that matter, have probably barely ever been talked back to before. The Sensei of there group appeared infront of me.

"I'm sorry, Kazekage-sama. This student is not one of mine, but I shall take responsibility and make sure she is punished."

"Hey! How old do you guys think I am? Aren't Genin like, 13 or something? I'm 15 and a half!" I poked my head out to the side.

"Your 15?" asked

"I can kind of see it now." The other said squinting his eyes at me.

"Do i really look that young?" I asked noone in perticuar

"It probably has something to do with your shortness. I'm even taller than you." The Kunoichi of the group explained

"Oh, my god! I'm a midget!"

"...Your not _that_ short."

"Oh...That's good then."

"Would you four stop being so disrespectful infront of the Kazekage!" The sensei screamed, making us wince.

Gaara was just looking at us, which made the room tense. Even the sensei didn't know what to say.

"So where'd you get the lollipop?" I asked the Shinobi directly, which got me a hit up-side the head by the sensei.

He, the sensei, grabbed the back of my collar, and started to drag me out of the room, "We shall be back with the mission completed, and this girl shall have her punishment."

"NO! Gaara! Helps meeeeeees! There taking me to the underworld! I'm to young to die! I at least need some pancakes first!...Does Hell have pancakes? They should. Pancakes are good."

While I was rambling, I failed to notice the sand coming my way. It wrapped around me, and tugged me out of the Sensei's grip. I got on my own two feet, and tackle hugged Gaara.

He laid a hand on my shoulder, and looked at the sensei. "It's fine. I'll give her, her punishment. She's my student after all."

The group of four looked dumbfounded, and the sensei stuttered a response, "Oh, ok. We shall have the mission completed." They bowed and were on their way out.

"Wait! I never founded out where you got the lollipop." I yelled, my arm stretched out.

The Shinobi with the lollipop looked back, with it in his mouth. "There's a shop about 2 blocks from here that sells them."

I looked back up to Gaara, with pleading eyes.

"I'll get you one then." He sighed

"Only one?" I crossed my arms, and pouted.

The Shinobi with the lollipop, came closer to me, dug around in his pocket, and held another lollipop in my face.

I squealed with delight, and snatched the lollipop.

"Arigato!" I yelled, glomping the boy. A blush creeped onto his face, and he stuttered, "Y-your welcome."

This time it was Gaara who snatched the back of my collar, and the Kunoichi grabbed the collar of the boy, tugging us away from each other.

"Itai." I mumbled rubbing my neck, that was choked.

"Gomen." I looked behind me to Gaara who apologized.

_SMACK!_

I looked back around to see the Kunoichi holding her reddened hand, which I assumed was smacked away.

"Don't touch me." The boy told bluntly.

"G-gomen." She said, looking away

"Oh my, oh my!" I gasped dramatically, slinging one shoulder over the boys, and the other over the Kunoichi's, and brought them closer towards me. "We're all friends here, right?"

The boy grimaced/pouted, and the girl seemed uncertain.

I looked at Gaara and smiled, I could see that he new I was up to something. I slung my arms around his neck, making him slouch down since he was taller. "See, friends."

Then I ran up to the other boy genin, and hugged him. "Friends."

Then, to the sensei, "Friends."

Then, I picked up a plant-cactus-thingy that was in a pot, "Friends."

"A plant?" The sensei asked.

"What? Plants have feelings to!" I exasperated, holding the plant above my head, which sadly slipped out and fell to the floor with a crash. I looked to the plant, and continued that for a couple of seconds, before looking back up to everyone was staring at me.

I screamed, and ran out of the room, "I regret nothing!"

**One more time! Sarah's POV! (Zetsu's white side- **_Peanut_**, Zetsu's black side- _Butter_)**

"_Don't be naive._" Zetsu's head popped out of the wall. "_**We won't hesitate to throw you out, if your not the one.**_"

"I know that." I grimaced

Sasori was rearranging the vials to his liking on his desk, and decided to speak up, "Have you found anything out?"

"_**Not yet. We're still waiting for Leader's orders.**_" "_But, what are you going to do if your not the one? Have you gotten any symptoms yet?_"

I sighed, before replying, "No. Not yet."

"_You say that as if your positive, your the one._" Zetu's white side chuckled

I clenched my fists, "I have to be. It's positively one of us right?" I asked, looking up at Zetsu, who nodded 'yes.'

"Then, I just have to be. Abby's to immature to handle that kind of power. I'm more trained, mature, and right. And I'll help the Akatsuki. Even if Abby is, your gonna have one hell of a time time taming her, and making her do your bidding."

"**We have our ways. Sasori can block her memories, and make her his subordinate.**"

"But, then what will happen to me?" I asked, even if I already knew the answer.

_**"We'll kill yo-"**_

"We'll have to send you back." Sasori said, closing his eyes, and reopened then with their gaze on me. "You both can't live in this world. And you know, which one will have to leave."

"Do we even know what the symptoms are?"

"No."

"Then, how do we know if there is any?"

"It's highly unlikely, something this big, wouldn't have symptoms."

"Then, why aren't I getting any?"

_**"Maybe, It's because you aren't the one."**_

"I told you, I am." I growled

Sasori came back down, and sat next to me. "Did Abby tell you anything that may have been unusual, when you were still with her?"

"No."

"At all?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Out of the ordinary things, like strange dreams or burning sensations."

"Nope, and neither have I."

"_If you don't soon, Leader will take it upon himself to believe it's your sister._"

"Ugh! I know, I know, I know!" And I really do. But, I'm starting to believe that it maybe Abby. Damn! If I'm not, then I'll have to leave Sasori. I won't let that happen, no matter what. "Is there anyway to transfer it, to someone else?"

"**Not possible.**" Zetsu shook his head, "**It's something your born with.**"

"Then as a sister, or relative, wouldn't the other get something special" Then it hit me. My eyes widened, and panick took over me. "Abby..."

"What?" Sasori inquired

"S-she."

"What is it?" He shouted

"She's not my real sister!"

**Abby's POV! Here we go again! ^_^**

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch. MOTHER FUCKIN' OUCH!" I yelled, running to my room. I opened the door, not even bothering to open it. Ever since that nightmare I have had a bruise covering my whole left shoulder blade, and after the wonderful dream I'v had one on my right. I thought that I could have hit something, or might have even been sleep walking. But at the most randomest of times it hurts and burns like hell. I took my shirt off, and turned around, twisting my head to see. The bruises were different shapes, and they had different colors. The left one looked way blacker, and had a series of red going around and across it. The same for the right, except it looked more gray.

I began to check on it more often, and I began to notice that the left shoulder blade keeps getting darker, and the right wasn't fading, but becoming a lighter color. I knew this wasn't natural, so decided I was going to tell one of the sand siblings, after checking on it today.

"Hey, Abby, I- OH MY GOD! Get A shirt on!" Kankuro smacked his hands over his eyes, and screamed, after coming in my open door.

"Nah, I'm good." I replied

"W-what?"

"I have decided! I shall be a hippie!" I declared and ran out of the room...Still shirtless. Bra on. But, none the less...Shirtless.

"Get back here!" Kankuro screamed, flailing my shirt in his hands.

Well, this was a wonderful experience, until I ran into somebody. And, as you can imagine- shirtless girl with a hickey, being chased by her boyfriends brother, does seem a little...Wrong? Hehehe, misunderstandings.

I looked up from my seat on the floor, that I was forced upon from the force of bumping into someone, to see none other than Temari.

* * *

><p><strong>Important Poll on Profile! .<strong>


	31. Legend, Explaining, and Celestial Demon

**I do not own any character, settings, items, etc from the anime/manga, Naruto! I do own Abby and Sarah, other original characters, and anything else that I came up with. Please enjoy and review :)**

**P.S.- Power Rangers do not belong to me.**

* * *

><p>"W-what are you two doing?" She asked devastated<p>

"Trying to get this so called, 'Hippie' to put on a shirt." Kankuro said in between pants.

Temari face palmed herself before scolding me, "Abby, what do you think others will think, if they saw the Kazekage's girlfriend running around shirtless with his brother?"

"That these lollipops are indeed delicious." I showed her my lollipop, that was previously in my mouth.

She sighed, and I got to my feet, "Neh, Temari. Does this look bad?" I asked showing her my back.

"Damn, what did you do?" Kankuro asked before getting closer to inspect my shoulder blades also. Then he looked shocked, "Temari."

"Aa, you see it to, don't you?"

He gulped, "Yah."

"Nani, nani! Is there something there?" I turned around in circles, like a dog trying to catch his tail.

"Abby, put your shirt back on, and come with us." Temari commanded, and I did as told.

We walked to the meeting room, that was already having a meeting.

Temari bursted through the room, followed by Kankuro and I.

"Kazekage-sama." Temari and Kankuro bowed. And, when I did not, got Kankuro's hand on my head forcing me to.

"We have something to discuss. It's urgent." Temari announced, and had a serious look. "I know, we're not supposed to talk about this. And, that some people just think it's a myth, but... Abby, come here." I came closer to her, and she pulled my shirt over my head, and turned my back towards the council. I heard gasps and whispers. "This," She started, "Looks familiar, doesn't it?"

"Impossible."

"I-It's only supposed to be a legend."

"How is this possible?"

"What are we going to do if the other great nations find out we have it."

The room was in a frenzy of whispers and panics, and I was as confused as Santa in Hawaii.

Gaara came over to me, tugged my shirt down, and looked towards Kankuro. "Go get the book."

Moments later of everybody in the room staring at me, Kankuro came back in, and handed a book to Gaara.

He opened the book, and flipped to the desired page.

He brushed his hand through his hair, and voiced, "We should have thought about this when we first heard she was from another world." Then his eyes widened, and turned to Temari. "We have to get ready for an attack."

"What do you mean?" A council member asked

Gaara narrowed his eyes, "The Akatsuki will be after her, no doubt. Kankuro, Temari, and I will act as body guards. Send word to ever Shinobi to be on guard, and to heighten the security of this building. "

"Hai!" The room responded

"Gaara..." I asked, tapping him. "What's going on?"

He looked at me softly, and turned back to his siblings. "Report outside of Abby's room in 25 minutes."

After a perverted joke from Kankuro, a slap from Temari, and an 'ok' from the both of them Gaara and I were in my room.

"Take your shirt off."

"Woah, hold on! I'm not ready for that yet!" I screamed, and ran away from him.

"So you can see your back."

"Oh." I did so, and turned around in front of my mirror. "What the fuck? Who the hell gave me a tatto?" I yelled, looking at my shoulder blades.

On my left shoulder blade there was Black wing, and on the right there was a white one. They were both intertwined with red, that looked like blood. All of a sudden they throbbed with pain, and I fell to my knees. Gaara caught me in his arms, with him on one knee. We both noticed I was shirtless, and moved away from each other. I blushed, and put my gaze back on him. "So what is i-"

I was cut off by him roughly kissing me. He brought his arms around me, and pulled me closer. He cupped my right cheek, deepening the kiss. He pushed me to the ground, and brought his head down to my neck and collar bone. He left a trail of kisses from my neck to right below my collar bone.

"G-Gaara." I moaned out.

"Hmmm?" He mumbled, still kissing me.

"I-" I started, but gasped almost inaudibly. Gaara went a little lower then my color bone, so was now at the border line of my breasts. He was lightly kissing and sucking at the area, making me want to moan more. I saw him look up to see what my reaction was, and seemed pleased. I thought he was going to go lower when I felt him shift, but instead he moved his body up so our faces were right in front of each other. He tilted his head, and I shivered as I felt his hot breath clash with my ear.

"I love you." He whispered, and turned his head so he could kiss my cheek.

"Gaara... I love you t- HEY!" I pushed him off, remembering this is no time to do this. I needed answers, as to what's happening.

"Gaara." I said strongly. He twitched, and looked at me a little ashamed but disappointed. I want to squeal and cuddle him like a kitty cat. Oh, but a red kitty with black circles 'round it's eyes! Oh my turtles, I want that kitty!

"Gomen." He apologized. He was going to stand, but I pulled him back down. Nonchalantly, I made him sit down, so I could sit on his lap. I took both of his hands in mine, and pulled his arms around me.

"So what is it?" I asked successfully this time.

He reached over to the book, Kankuro brought him earlier and showed me an important page. the same symbol on my back, was shown there.

"There's a legend that says that a girl is going to come here from a different world. She would hold the power of both other halves- Heaven and Hell. It stated that she would have this symbol somewhere on her body, and she would hold great power." He narrowed his eyes, "The thing I'm curious about is that there are two of you from a different world. There is no such thing in the legend stating there would be two people. So, it's possible that Sarah's not supposed to be here. The Akatsuki were probably more open to the fact that your sister could be the one, and that is why they recruited her. Anyways, do you remember what happened right before you came here?"

"Nope." I answered, "Nothing, and neither does Sarah."

"Maybe, if you remember, it'll give us the answer as to why Sarah is here in this world, as well."

"True, true. Is there any names for this power, or me? Instead of calling me 'The One?'"

"Aa. They call you the Celestial Demon. You can probably see why. Many village's have banned the name, just like how the Leaf had banned the stories of the Nine-tails."

"Woah! I'm totally like, 'Go Go! Power Rangers!" I stood up and sang, giggling at Gaara's confused face. "Or not." I confessed. And bent down, so my face was in front of Gaara's. I was bent over looking Gaara in the face, smiling, and Gaara seemed to have a clue what I was going for, but didn't want to end up doing the wrong thing. He decided to take action, slowly leaned in. I closed my eyes, and our lips pressed together. He, still sitting criss-crossed on the floor, brought his hands up to my waist.

"Neh, Gaara!" We heard Kankuro's voice, and a knock on the door.

We slowly pulled away, and smiled at each other.

"At least, this time he had the decency to knock." I said cheerfully.

"Let's hope it stays that way." Gaara said, standing up. "Come in." He ordered, and Kankuro and Temari filed in.

"Hey." Kankuro greeted.

"Hola!" I yelled, fully aware they wouldn't know that meant 'hello.'

"Did you get everything set up?" Gaara asked, turning to Temari.

"Hai. We tightened security all around Suna, especially this building." She answered

Gaara nodded his approval, then turned to me. "As I stated before, us three shall be your bodyguards. You seem to still be undergoing some symptoms, so if your back hurts tell one of us, and we will get you a medic. Temari, stay with her over night, Kankuro you'll stay here tomorrow, and I'll watch the day after."

They both nodded. but I disagreed. "Ewwwwyyy! I have to sleep in the same room as Kankuro?"

"I won't be sleeping." Kankuro added irritated, "All of us will be awake, so we're alert. You think I'm happy about this?"

"Wouldn't anybody?" I retorted blandly, then screamed, "SLEEP OVERS!"

He scuffed and turned away. I yelled good to him even though he was already in the hall, and wanted to kiss Gaara goodnight, but knew he wouldn't be comfortable with his elder sister in the room, so we just said parting words.

Hmmmm...These three nights...Are going to be interesting!

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Ch. done! PLEASE REVIEW, AND VOOOOOTE ON THE POLL! The next three chapters are going to be shorter, because they will be about each night she has with a different sand sibling, so stay tuned! :3<strong>


	32. Matsuri, tongue, and Why I Have Him

**I do not own any character, settings, items, etc from the anime/manga, Naruto! I do own Abby and Sarah, other original characters, and anything else that I came up with. Please enjoy and review :)**

* * *

><p>"Ah, Gaara!" Temari called for him, stepping out of the bedroom door. "I remembered that I'm supposed to go to Konoha. Should we reschedule, because of this occurrence?"<p>

Gaara thought for a moment before saying, "No. It will be fine. Go. I shall get Matsuri to guard Abby for the night."

I was about to protest, but decided to stay silent. It was easy for anyone to notice that Matsuri likes Gaara, well, maybe except for said red head.

After Temari said sorry, and left to get Masturi and get ready for Konoha, I was along with Gaara.

"Are you ok with it?" Gaara asked out of the blue a couple moments later.

"With Matsuri? Yah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked with a smile.

"Because, I can tell when your uncomfortable with something." He came over and cupped my chin with his fingers. He brushed his thumb over my lower lip, and took a step forward, causing me to go backwards. This repeated until I bumped into something, and fell. I fell onto my bed, with Gaara on top. By now, i was blushing madly, and Gaara looked proud of his accomplishment.

He managed to wrap his arms around me in a hug, and burried his face into my neck

"Gaara?" I asked, trying to look at him from the corner of my eye

"Hmmm?" He asked

"You know that Maturi likes you, right?"

"Yes." He mumbled.

My heart skipped a beat. He wasn't gonna leave me right? I mean, not after all the shit we were already through...Right?

Gaara picked his head up, looked me straight in the eye, and bent down. Our lips pressed together softly, and he moved his head from one side to another, rubbing our lips together. Our lips parted, and re-parted over and over. He broke and paused while looking at me. I lifted my head a little off of the bed, as I raised my hands and brought them to his cheeks, leading him back down to my lips.

I breathed in sharply as I felt Gaara trail his tongue over my lower lip, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth slightly letting him slip his tongue in. I laid there, as Gaara explored my mouth with his tongue. It felt so good, that I lifted my body a little off the bed, and pressed it against Gaara's. He pushed his body against mine forcefully down onto the bed, and rested his elbows there as well. He lifted my head up with his hands, making our lips press harder against each other , so he could have full access to my mouth. This time, I let my tongue play a part in it to. Our tongues twisted and slid against each other with moans, but stopped when Gaara twitched, and moved away from my mouth. He looked at me, who was panting and blushing, a few seconds before twisting his head towards the door.

He seemed reluctant, but moved off of me and stood on the floor. He grabbed my hand, and pulled me onto my own two feet. I rubbed my arm sleeve across my mouth, to wipe any spit. Gaara caught both of my hands in his, and moved towards me.

"I love you, and I would never leave you for Matsuri." He whispered in my ear, as if he could have read my mind. He moved away with a slight smile, and as if on cue there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Gaara answered, his breathing still a little irregular.

"Konbanwa (Good Evening) Gaara-Kazekage-sama." Matsuri came in and bowed.

"Matsuri. Temari gave you the details correct?"

"Hai."

"Good. All you have to do is watch her for tonight, all night."

"Hai! I shall do my best." She responded loyaly, and seemed uncomfortable when Gaara pecked me on the lips, and whispered goodnight to me in my ear. She gave him a forced smile, when he patted her shoulder as he went by, and then pouted when he was out the door.

"A-ano...Konbanwa." I said nervously

"Aa." She responded with a smile, that I couldn't tell was forced or not. "You can go to sleep." She told me

"I know." I jumped on my bed, and sat criss-crossed, looking at her. "Not that tired right now." I responded

"I see." She said, sitting on the floor.

"Soooo-" I started but was shhh-ed. She put her ear against the door, as voices could be heard outside, but they quickly past.

"Ok, as you were saying." she prompted

"Umm...Nothing."

"Oh, ok."

"..."

She kept looking at me, and away, as if she couldn't stand to bear not telling or asking me something.

She finally got it out, but it was a topic I wasn't so keen on talking about with her...Or maybe I was.

"How did you get Gaara to like you?" She blurted out

"Eh? Oh, um...I don't know really." I gave a calculating look, "I liked him, he liked me, there was some misunderstandings, and then it all fell into place...Of course, there were some more misunderstandings, but it's all perfect right now." I smiled

"Oh...We're you the one who asked him out?"

"Nope. It was Gaara." I smiled again, at the memories, since he asked me out twice.

"Ehhh." she seemed a little surprised. Then held a hint of disgust, "I still don't see why he picked you." She realized what she said, but still wanted to hold her ground, "Don't get me wrong or anything, but...You just don't seem like his type?"

"Pfft. His type?"

"Well, yah. I mean, Gaara's the strong, cool, silent type. Your, well...Inexperienced, hyper, loud, and everything."

"Ever heard of opposites attract?"

"Of course. But, it's not like you see a high class person going out with a homeless street rat." She stated the obvious. "Gaara deserves better."

I felt a pang in my chest, then shook it off. I decided; I'm not going to feel like that. I love Gaara, and he loves me. there's nothing wrong with our relationship.

"Gaara's perfectly fine with having me as his girlfriend. Just because he doesn't like you doesn't mean you get to insult me!" I said, obviously insulted

"You'v only corrupted him, And I don't mind if he doesn't like me! Do you think it's wise to date someone who needs to focus on his responsibilities, rather than a silly girl like you?"

"If you didn't care that he doesn't like you, we wouldn't be having this conversation! Can't you people see that Gaara and I need each other?" I yelled desperately, shocking her a little. "Gaara's...My other half. And, if we don't have our other half to make a full, then the half we already have will surely crumble."

"But," Her body shook, "I'v waited so long!" She looked up at me, pointing to herself, "I'v idolized Gaara so long! Watched him, and did as he said. I didn't bother him, and let him do his work! Why is it that you, who hasn't even been here for a full year, get to have Gaara! You bother him all time, and don't let him do his work! You disobey him all the time! It's not righ-"

"Maybe, that's what Gaara wants!" I yelled back, then lowered my voice. "I know that Gaara has always been looked at differently, because of his monster. And now, I know he's happy to be the Kazekage and to not have the Shukaku. Now, he's looked at with admiration and strength. Though...Maybe sometimes he just wants to be looked at as a normal person. Not monster, not Kazekage...Just...Gaara. And I guess I was the first one to do that. I see him for the Panda-kun he is." I chuckled

She slumped her shoulders, "Still." She whispered, then looked at me strongly, "I'm not going to give up."

"Yah, you go do that." I said lazily, laying down on my bed, "But, your not going to get him."

"Just you wait." I could practically feel her eyes burn a glare into, and laughed, causing her to jump a little.

Well...This night was a little uncomfortable...Hehehe, can't wait to torture Kankuro tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't hurt me! i haven't updated in forever XP Anyways, Pleeeeaaasseeeee VOTE! on the poll that is on my profile! AND REVIEW! Please and Thank yous:)<strong>


	33. Further, Ryuu missing, 'I love ABBY'

**I do not own any character, settings, items, etc from the anime/manga, Naruto! I do own Abby and Sarah, other original characters, and anything else that I came up with. Please enjoy and review :)**

* * *

><p>I awoke to murmurs in my room. One that made me twitch uncomfortably in my half-slumber, one that made me want to do a prank, and the other that made me feel giddy. I recognized them as Matsuri, Kankuro, and Gaara.<p>

I sat up right and screamed, covering my chest with my blanket. "EEKKK! Perverts! What are you doing? I'm naked!"

Matsuri spun around, exclaiming, "What?" Kankuro sped out of the room, and Gaara stiffened. After I saw all of their reactions I started to laugh my ass off. I leaped out of the bed, and glomped Gaara, "Oh-Ha-yo!"

He must have thought I was actually naked, because he gripped his hands so much that they shook, as if holding himself back.

"I'm not really naked, yah know." I poked my head around, to see him blushing madly.

"Oh." He muttered still blushing, quite cutely.

"Ahem." Matsuri sounded obnoxiously, but covered it with a sweet smile towards Gaara. "So, Gaara-sama, I shall take my leave." She bowed. She looked towards me with a small smirk, and strutted towards Gaara. She full out gave him a hug, which Gaara didn't seem so keened on since he tensed, and she proceeded to strutted out the door.

Gaara looked at me completely unsure of what to think of the situation, and I just laughed.

" I shall fix this predicament!" I ran over to Gaara, and glomped him again. I looked up at him which he sent back to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and kissed me.

"How was last night?" He asked still holding me.

"Fight!" I said giddy

"Really?" He asked with a frown

"Yah. I was telling her how your mine, and it's gonna stay that way, right?"

"Aa." He answered, and leaned down for another, kiss.

It was just as affectionate and passionate as last nights, but also lustful. He didn't hesitate to stick his hot tongue into my wet mouth. He supported the back of my head, so he could have better access, as he ravaged my mouth. He moved his hands up and down my waist underneath the thin fabric that clothed me, 'causing me to moan. He parted from me and stared.

I smiled at him, and he smiled back. He bent down to kiss the side of my mouth sweetly. He moved his head to the right of my neck, and started to leave a trail of kisses. When he reached the hollow of my neck, he sucked the sweet spot, making me moan again.

My eyes widened, and Gaara's head twisted around when we heard the door being barged open and a loud voice.

"Gomen-nasai Gaara-sama, but I-Ahhh! I am _so _sorry! I didn't mean to barge in like that! I-I'll wait outside!" Matsuri screamed, and slammed the door back shut.

Gaara sighed, and got up, as did I.

"Gomen." He apologized, when he saw me pouting, but blushing.

"You know she did it on purpose." I grumbled, crossing my arms.

The corner of his lips twitched in an amused smirk before replying, "Were you having that of a good time?"

"W-w-what?" I stuttered, blushing deeper.

He chuckled and brought his lips to my ear, "We're going to have to continue at a different time."

"G-Gaara!" I fumed, but he ignored it with a satisfied smile and went into the hall where Matsuri waited.

Right when she saw him she bowed politely.

"I'm so sorry Gaara-sama!" She apologized.

"It's fine." He said nonchalantly. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, I think I forgot something here last night. Well, more like lost. An important charm fell off of my necklace."

"Well, that's convenient." I muttered, and smiled innocently with a waved when Gaara gave me a warning look.

"Could you help me look?" Matsuri asked him just as innocent with a shy smile.

"Are you serious?" All three of us turned around to Kankuro. "You know well enough not to ask the Kazekage to do such a task." He said seriously

"G-Gomen-nasai, Kankuro-san." She lowered her head

"Kan-Ku-Ro!" I shouted cheerfully, and glomped him. "How are you this fine morning, Mr. Kitty-Kitty? Did you fantasize about my nakedness?"

"Only in hell!" He yelled, trying to get me off, BUT TO NO AVAIL! MUHAHAAHA

"Kankuro!" I gasped, "You just said that you would! Maybe not in this lifetime, but you still did! KYAA! Gaara! Your brothers a pervert who fantasizes about his brother's amazingly sexy girlfriend!" I ran away from Kankuro, to hug Gaara.

"I'm the pervert? Says the girl who was sleeping naked!" He pointed an accusing finger at me.

"Tehe, silly Kankuro, I wasn't really naked." I giggled, still hugging Gaara.

"Are you serious?" He exasperated. "I'v been trying to get rid of those stupid mental pictures, because you wanted to play a stupid prank?"

I gasped again, "Dirty Kitty."

"Whatever." He grumbled. I let go of Gaara, and inched my way towards Kankuro.

"Neh, wanna hear a secret? No? Well, to bad." I got closer to his ear, and he even leaned towards me.

"WE'RE HAVING A SUPER-DUPER SLUMBER PARTY!" I screamed and fled. "Run, run, run, as fast as you can! You can't catch me, your a Kitty Man!" I laughed and sang as I ran away from a chasing Kankuro.

I quickly turned into the dinning room and jumped onto my chair, and onto the table. I ran down the table, into the hallway, then living room, and out the door, as fast as I could, screaming at the top of my lungs.

"AHHH! SOMEONE HELP! Ryu-" I quickly stopped, causing an incoming Kankuro to crash into my back.

"What the hell?" He asked.

"Is it just me, or has Ryuu not been around for a while?" I asked no one in particular, turned around, looked into the eyes of a wide eyed Kankuro, and turned right back around. "Just me? Ok." I replied to no one, and proceeded to march forward.

"Wait!" Kankuro shouted, grabbing my arm. "Say that again."

_**:3 :3 :3 :3 KITTY'S MAKE ME HAPPY! YES THEY DO! KITTY'S MAKE ME HAPPY! HOW 'BOUTS YOU? :3 :3 :3 :3**_

I swung my legs that hung from a chair that sat in the Suna Council Meeting Room. Kankuro called it right after I made the comment 'bout Ryuu.

Once again the meeting room was in a frenzy of whatever the hell's going on. I could here some talking about the safety of Suna, and other about Ryuu really being a traitor, since we did give him a chance to redeem himself.

Everyone was present except for Gaara. He was already 5 minutes late when the door swung open to reveal him. Everyone did the usual routine of standing up, bowing, and not sitting back down until Gaara did.

He seemed to be avoiding my eyes, but when he finally did, he looked away ashamed. Something didn't feel right.

"Kankuro." Gaara addressed him.

The meeting consisted of discussing the disappearance of Ryuu, who was supposed to be under house arrest.

The last time he was seen was when Gaara and I got back together, and it was confirmed he lied about getting permission from Temari and Kankuro to go out. Every shinobi was put on look out and missions to find him. I walked around the village with Kankuro seeing if we could find anything. No luck. After the day I was heading to my room by myself, because Kankuro said he had to do one more thing and would be in.

"Did you tell her?" I heard Matsuri, and quickly hid behind a corner.

"No."

Gaara?

"I'm so sorry. Tt was crossing the line! It's just that... I love you! I love you Gaara!" She sounded desperate, clutching at his crimson cloak.

Gaara's eyes softened, and when he began to move his hands towards her, I could seriously feel my heart starting to drop, just to shatter into tiny pieces onto the hard hallway floor.

He brought his hands up to her, and pushed her away. "I'm sorry. But, I love Abby. And, nothing, nothing at all, is going to change that."

This time, my heart was in the right place, but butterflies intruded my stomach. I mentally breathed a tremendous sigh of relief.

"B-But-" She chocked out.

He walked past her in the direction of his room.

"Then I'll tell her!" She yelled, and Gaara stopped abruptly.

"Then do it. It will only make my appreciation for you to decrease. I think of you as a good shinobi and student, and I don't want that to change. But, my love for her is to great to be taken down by that. And, I believe that she wouldn't be able to fall that easily from the news of a forced kiss."

She tensed up then gave a pitiful smile. "So there's no possible way, ever?"

"I'm sorry. No."

"Then, can we at least be friends? I promise not to get in the way of your's and Abby's relationship! As long as I can be near you, even a little. And then, hopefully my feelings will fade over time."

He turned around, walked towards her, and sat his hand on her shoulder while giving her a small smile."

"Aa."

A single tear went down the side of her face, but she quickly rubbed it away, and smiled.

"Arigato." She bowed when he moved away.

Gaara proceeded to his room, and Matsuri turned into the hallway I was in. When she saw me she seemed a little surprised, but bowed, and continued on her way.

I stood there...And stood there...And stood there...And jogged to Gaara's room.

I knocked on the door, and went in when I heard the faint voice of Gaara giving me permission to.

I walked in to him sitting at his desk, that was much smaller then the one in his office. It seemed like the kind you could at least fit a computer on.

"Don't you do enough paperwork and reading in your office?" I commented, and he looked up.

He got up from his seat so fast I couldn't comprehend that he did so, 'till I felt him hugging me. A tight, but not to tight, insecure squeeze.

"Was she the one that forced the kiss?" I asked.

He put his hands on my shoulders and pushed himself away, and looked at me, with slightly widened eyes that turned pleading, asking me not to be mad. "Aa."

"...Was that your first kiss...From someone other then me?"

He looked away, then brought his eyes back to mine. "...Aa."

I looked over his face, and he looked over mine. I brought my hand up, as if I was going to smack him, and when it came down he winced. He opened his eyes fully, and looked at me sadly, as I brushed my thumb over his lips.

"I'm selfish." I stated

"What?"

"This...isn't supposed to hurt so much." I closed my eyes hard, "I was only a kiss, but when I think about how I was the only one who has ever been able to feel your lips on my own, being shattered by someone else, it hurts. I'm selfish, because I don't want to share you, with anyone at all."

"Then don't ever share me." He commanded, and pulled me close. "And, It's not sharing, if you didn't willingly give it. I don't ever want to be someone else's. To me, that wasn't even a kiss. It didn't feel right at all, because it wasn't you."

I looked up at him, "Do you never want to share me?"

His grip strengthened, "Do you think I would ever be able to?" He looked down at me and held my chin inbetween his fingers, and whispered as he brought his lips to mine, "I do not want to, and never ever will, share you with someone else."

Our lips softly touched, and we pulled away, just to be brought back together by another kiss. Not one that was lustful, rough, or even passionate. Just full of love.

"I love you." I stated after we parted again, and buried my face into his neck, taking in his sweet sent.

He snuggled his head close to mine, "I love you to."

There were some knocks at the door, and I sweat dropped.

"Geez, he has the worst timing." I commented looking at the door, and hearing Kankuro's voice.

"Shut up Kankuro! YOUR BROTHER AND I ARE TRYING TO HAVE STEAMY HOT SEX! STOP BEING A COCKBLOCKER!" I screamed to the door, and bursting out laughing. Gaara pushed me to the door with a blushing face, and I couldn't stop laughing, especially when I got kicked out into the hallway, and saw Kankuro's face. "Night, Gaara! Abby loves yooouuuu!" I screamed to the door, and skipped off with Kankuro lagging behind, 'till we got to my room.

I jumped on my bed, had really bad pains from the markings on my back, which alerted Gaara, but everything was ok and the pain left, whacked Kankuro, called him a wanker in a english accent, and singed, 'Mary Had a Little Abby.'

At last, Kankuro finally got me to at least sit on my bed.

I flopped up, and screamed, "KANKURO! WE HAVE A PREDICAMENT"

"What?" He asked bluntly, already agitated with my antics.

"I'M SLEEPY!" And I flopped back down into slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>:3 Late I know, but it also had a lot of fluff. Also, please read my other Naruto F.F. Unexpected Recruits! PLEASE REVIEW! 3<strong>


	34. No Senses, Pain, and Death

**I do not own any character, settings, items, etc from the anime/manga, Naruto! I do own Abby and Sarah, other original characters, and anything else that I came up with. Please enjoy and review :)**

* * *

><p>I shot up in bed. Something wasn't right.<p>

I looked over to see Kankuro looking at me weird.

"_Morning_." My eyes widened.

"_Morning_." I tried again

"_MORNING_!" I screamed at the top of my lunges, and saw Kankuro cover his ears. His lips moved, but I couldn't hear anything.

I started to panic, and right when I moved a soaring pain filled my entire body. I gritted my teeth, and clutched my body close together. The pain was so much that I couldn't stay still. The pain never left, but every other moment a huge wave of hot and cold ran through my body making me scream. Every time I moved my head back and forth, I saw a glimpse of Kankuro holding me down, and yelling at me with a panicked look.

His head twisted around when Gaara bursted in. I stopped, and looked at him. no matter how great the pain.

"_Gaara?_" I tried, and still heard nothing. I couldn't hear myself saying the most beloved name to me, and I completely lost it when I couldn't hear him say my own.

The pain was building, physically and mentally. I started to scream, and sob, and move around all over, alerting Gaara. He took over Kankuro's place by trying to calm me down, but it didn't help. My vision was depleting and all that came was darkness. But, I was still conscious, and the pain was still there. And, I could swear my nervous system was shutting down. The touch of Gaara's strong grip on my shoulders, the feel of my finger nails tearing into the flesh of my palm, and the fact that I was laying on a bed, all disappeared.

It was as if I was dead. I couldn't hear. I couldn't hear my own voice, and I couldn't tell if I still had my ability to speak. I couldn't see, or feel, but I knew I wasn't dead, because all was gone exept the pain.

Finally, I was so happy. So, glad, and relieved to finally think; I'm dead.

The pain was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>...Short O_O  REVIEW! :O**


	35. Selfish, Send Her Back, Decision

**I do not own any character, settings, items, etc from the anime/manga, Naruto! I do own Abby and Sarah, other original characters, and anything else that I came up with. Please enjoy and review :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Panda-Kun's POV!<strong>__** :3**_

I walked out of Abby's room after making sure she wasn't dead, but sleeping soundly. This might be a reaction. To make sure I walked back to my room, and opened the door, ready to look at the book about the Celestial Demon. When I reached my room, and opened the door, there was a figure shrouded in darkness that sat in my desk chair.

"Sounded serious." A feminine voice chuckled, as she flipped the page of a book. "Is she ok now?"

"Who are you?" I narrowed my eyes. I brought my hand up to switch the light switch. Light flooded the room, and I was faced with a familiar person.

"Sarah...Of the Akatsuki." I looked at the sister of my beloved.

_**SaRaH's PoV!**_

"Long time no see, huh?" I greeted casualy

Gaara got into an attacking stance once I stood.

"Now, now," I scolded, "No need to be all defensive." I set the book that I was reading down. The book of the Celestial Demon. "Look. The Akatsuki don't even know I'm here, other than Sasori. You know well that the Akatsuki are after Abby don't you?"

He straitened himself, but not into a vulnerable state. Smart boy.

"I know how to keep her safe." I smirked

"And, why would you want that?" He asked, suspiciously

"She's still my sister, and I don't want her getting hurt. Also, the Akatsuki know that you can't extract the Celestial Demon from her, because it's her actual person. So, the best way would get her on their side, and if they can't, they'll kill her." I lied slyly.

The Akatsuki would never kill the very thing that'll bring them world domination. They'd force her, and even use Sasori's jutsu to turn her into his subordinate before thinking of killing her.

Of course, someone would wonder why I'm doing this. I guess no matter what, I still slightly think about her as someone important. Biological sister or not. Not to mention the fact that I know I'm selfish. If they find out that Abby's the one and not me, they'll definitely kill me. I'v asked Sasori if there's still a way I'd be able to stay, and he said there slim. The Akatsuki have never had a trainee, and I don't think Leader would be to keen on having one with everything that's going on. And the fact they'd want someone experienced and trained. If they found out Abby wasn't here, then maybe my chances of staying would go up, because if they lost such a powerful source, then they would be keen on having man-power.

Also, I'v read and re-read the legend over, and over again. It states that _one _girl comes from a different world, not two. If one of us doesn't leave who knows what will happen? I know that I was the one who wasn't supposed to come, so I can only imagine that I'll either have to go back, or something will go seriously wrong. But, whoever said the portal would be able to tell who was supposed to come, and who wasn't? I'll make sure that I won't be the one going home. This, is my home now. Hell, if this doesn't work...If this doesn't work, I'll even take it upon my self to do whatever it takes. I will not take the chances of being taken away from Sasori.

"Why would that matter to you? You betrayed her." He pointed out, breaking me from my thoughts.

"I told you! She's still my sister! No matter what, I still don't want her dead or hurt! Anyways, you have to believe me!" I yelled desperately

"...What's the way?"

"You have to send her back to our own world. I know you won't want to do it, but it's the only way!"

"W-what?" He faltered

"Think about it! No one knows how to get there, except I may have found a way! And, her being the Celestial Demon only counts when she's in this world. Things like that are only stories in our world. Heck, we don't even have ninjas or jutsus. And, her transformations started in this world. Makes sense, right?" I responded convincingly.

He clutched his hands, and had a seriously debated look.

I smirked.

It's working.

"Think about it. Would you rather let her live a peaceful life?" I moved closer, "Or let her get mentally or physically hurt?" Another step. "injured?" Another. " Or die? In our world, she wouldn't ever have to think about a worry or care like that. She'd be away from the Akatsuki and the hurting shinobi world."I'll be waiting in 4 days in the forest of Konoha, where the biggest Oak tree is. That should give you enough time to travel with her. Give her this." I sat a vile on his desk, courtesy of Sasori. "It'll keep her asleep during your journey, and she'll wake up before she leaves giving you time for goodbyes...Think about it." I cooed, leaving the room with a confused red head behind.

_**Gaara's POV! :O**_

"Damn." I sounded. "Damn, Damn, Damn!" I hit the wall next to me.

_'Think about it. Would you rather let her live a peaceful life? Or let her get mentally or physically hurt, injured, or die?' _

That line rang in my ear soundly. Was I being selfish? Wanting her to stay here with me? I really do, but if it's hurting her...Fuck! I don't know what to do! What's the right thing to do? Is Sarah just plotting something?

I thought over my options, and a sad smile took over my features. "What am I thinking? There's only one thing to do."

I made my way towards Abby room.

I know...

I'll miss her deeply.

* * *

><p><strong>*Gasp!* :O PLEASE REVIEW! <strong>


	36. Up, Gaara's Decision, and Poison

**I do not own any character, settings, items, etc from the anime/manga, Naruto! I do own Abby and Sarah, other original characters, and anything else that I came up with. Please enjoy and review :)**

* * *

><p>I felt something tickle and trace my face. It felt warming, and I never wanted to open my eyes again.<p>

Curiosity got me, and I did anyways. I looked to see Gaara facing down at me.

"Abby?" The sound hit my ears.

"G-Gaara!" I sprung up, and hugged him. I winced a little at the slight pain that was left over from earlier.

He hugged me back gently, not trying to hurt my sore muscles, then pushed me away. "How are you feeling?"

"So much better." I sighed. "That hurt like hell. What was that?" I asked, hugging him again.

"Probably a reaction from your body, with the changes it's going through. What exactly happened?"

"Well, I woke up to no hearing. At first I knew I could talk, because when I tried to scream Kankuro covered his ears. Then the pain started, and you came in. I-I got so scared when I couldn't hear your voice." I hugged him tighter. "Then, I lost my eye sight. Shortly after, I lost all feeling except pain. Then...I was sure I was dead, when I couldn't feel absolutely anything at all. I was kind of happy, because there was no more hurting, but I was also so scared at the thought of dying at the same time! B-Because, there wouldn't be you. " I tried to keep in the stupid tears.

"It's alright." He whispered to me squeezing me closer to him.

"I'm glad." I chuckled, "I would have no clue what to do if I would never be able to see you again." I smiled up at him, and something washed over his face, but it quickly turned into a returning smile.

"Aa." He responded

"What time is it?" I asked

"10:45"

"What? i slept alll dayy, and I'm not even tired!"

"Speak for yourself." He chuckled

"I can fix that." I winked

"Is that so?" he smirked amused at me

"Of course! Who do you think I am?" I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled him down, so we were laying together

"And how is this going help the fact that I'm tired?" He questioned

"I don't know. just thought it would feel good." I shrugged and closed my eyes

_**GAARA'S POV :3**_

I watched her lay there resting peacefully. I thought about how she would leave me soon. Something in my stomach wouldn't settle. I brought my arm out towards her, then brought it back.

She grabbed my formally outstretched hand, and opened her eyes. She let go of me, and moved on top of me. She leaned down and kissed me sweetly. She parted, and stared at me, as I stared back.

"You seem sad." She said, frowning.

I am.

"I'm fine." I brought my hand up, and brushed hair away from her cheek, and behind her ear.

"Are you sure your fine?" She leaned into my hand

No.

"Yes."

"Hmmmm." She didn't seem convinced. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Heh, not at all." I was relieved to answer something truthfully.

She smiled, "Good."

I stared over her, taking in her face. When I caught her staring at me in amusement, I looked away, causing her to giggle.

"Neh, Gaara."

"Hmm?"

"Kiss me."

I closed my eyes and smirked, turning my head back to her. I used my hands to pushed myself up, and kiss her just as sweetly back.

She pressed harder, and opened her mouth, giving me access, which I happily took. unscrambling my brain, I pulled away.

She gave me a concerned look, "Gomen. Do you not want to?" She asked

"No. That's not it." I said right away.

This wasn't how I wanted it to be, no matter...How much I actually did. By God, how much I wanted her.

'What if you went further...But not the whole way?' A voice nagged in my head. I mentally shook it. It would still be the same. Would I really take advantage of her? Would I try to go further with her just, because I knew we wouldn't be able to later?

'No it wouldn't! It would show enough that you loved her, and wanted to show it before she left, but not so much that she think you did it for the lust!'

I looked at her, as she looked back at me confused.

I tried to tell that voice to go away, but it wouldn't. And, I realized and decided, that's what i wanted. I wanted to touch her and feel her, because I knew I wouldn't be able to so ever again, and I love her so much.  
>But, I won't go the whole way. What if she meets someone else when she goes back to her world? What if, just what if...We met again? I want her to be able to do that with her and not feel guilt.<p>

"Abby."

_**ABBY'S POV!**_

"Abby." Gaara brought both of his hands to my cheeks, "I love you."

My heart skipped a beat, as he pulled me down to his lips, "I love you to."

Our lips touched, and started out sweet and pure. It turned to passionate, then hot. Our tongues twisted and rubbed against each other, as did our lips. I looked out the corner of my eyes to see Gaara's hand outstretched, commanding his sand. i heard a click, and smiled into the kiss knowing he locked the door.

All the while kissing, Gaara didn't waste time to take my shirt off of me. After it was off, I tugged on his shirt. He took both of my hands, and put them on his shirt, signaling to take it off myself, which I did. I squeaked, as Gaara flipped us over, so he was on top. He pulled away, to what i suppose was one of his favorite spot; My neck.

I moaned, as he sucked on my sweat spot, then he moved away. He looked at the spot he just sucked, and rubbed a thumb over it.

**_GAARA-KUN'S POV!_**

I rubbed my thumb over the hickey that I placed on her neck. I wondered and hoped that it would still be there when she went back to her world. I didn't let those thoughts stop me from going further.

_**A-CHAN'S POV! :D**_

After some making out and...stuff...I started to feel tired. I cuddled into my shirtless boyfriends chest, as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Gomen, Gaara.''

"It's ok." He said softly, playing with my hair. "If your tired, rest." He went down to kiss me, and I met him half way.

We kissed, and he forced my mouth open with his tongue. My eyes widened as something went into my mouth. I yelled his name, but it just came out muffled. I tried to pull away, but he held my hands to his chest. Something dripped down my mouth to my jaw. I began feeling really sleepy and light headed. As I started falling backwards all I saw was Gaara's blurred vision.

"Abby. I love you. Goodbye."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm soooooo sorry this was so late! I'm such a procrastinator T_T I'll get the next ch. up ASAP! I'd also like to note that I took all smut (which was like...two sections so far; Ch. 34 &amp; this ch.) out of this story, and took the smut warning off the summary...Which I don't know if either changes took effect yet. <strong>I<strong>t just didn't seem right. The smut was kind of taking away from the Random/ Pure Romance genre AITWON has (other than the kissing part, but that's not so bad) But! Someone gave me an idea to start a different story called 'Deleted smut scenes of AITWON' So i might put the smut scenes on there, even though It'll probably be one ch. You smut lovers will get your...well, smut. So, PLEASE REVIEW**


	37. Going Back, Sarah's Gone, and Forgotten

**I do not own any character, settings, items, etc from the anime/manga, Naruto! If I did, it would have lots more romance. I do own Abby and Sarah, other original characters, and anything else that I came up with. Please enjoy and review :)**

* * *

><p>After I made sure that she wasn't dead, but just sleeping soundly, I told Temari and Kankuro that I had important business with Konoha, and that I would go myself. I wanted to make sure that Sarah didn't trick me with the vial, after all.<p>

I had to at least told her I loved her about a dozen times the night I drugged her, but as I trotted through the desert, and ran through the forest, I couldn't help but to think it wasn't enough.

I looked at the limp body that laid in my arms. Abby.

I was nearing the biggest oak tree in the forest of Konoha, and I skimmed to a stop. I sighed heavily before going closer. A silhouette made it's way from behind the tree.

"Well, hello there." Sarah greeted. She looked at Abby in my arms, and smirked.

"Did you give her the vial?" She asked

"Aa." I answered, glancing down at Abby. "When will she wake up?"

"You gave it to her three days ago, right?"

I nodded.

"Then, very soon. I'll open the portal, and she should wake up by then."

Sarah went to to the huge oak tree, and I set Abby down. I looked back up to Sarah, to see what she was doing.

She set her hand on the tree, and it began to glow. The bottom of the tree took form into a circle, which was as bright as the sun, but was a faint blue color.

I heard a grunt, and tensed. She was waking up.

"Bring her over here." Sarah commanding, and I did so.

"Gaara?" I head the sweet voice murmur. I looked down to see light brown eyes looking back. She struggled to stand up, and put a hand on what I assumed was a head pounding from a headache or dizziness.

She shook her head back and forth, and looked right at me, then around her.

"Where are we?" She asked

I opened my mouth to answer, but Sarah beat me.

"In Konoha."

Abby whipped her head to the left to see her sister.

Sarah smirked, "Surprised? I-"

"Sarah!" Abby yelled, with her arms outstretched and a smile, "Watsa Craka Lakin? We haven't seen each other in forever!"

I could see a vein pop out of Sarah head, and she sighed trying to calm down. "Look," She said seriously, "We don't have time. The portal might close any second." She then looked at me. I nodded back.

I knew Abby was going to ask a ton of questions. Before she could, I took her by both of her shoulder, and set her in front of the portal that I knew she was to dense to notice, or at least to care that she was in front of.

She tilted her head to the side with a confused look.

I smiled sadly at her, and told her the main point of this whole ordeal. "You have to go back home."

"Ok! Let's go home!" She interlocked her arm with mine, and tugged.

"That's not what I mean." I unlocked our arms, frowning at her soon to be crushed innocence of the situation.

"Eh?"

"To your own world." I strengthened my grip making her wince.

"What do you mean? I don't wanna go back!"

I looked her straight in the eyes. "It doesn't matter." I looked away. "You have to. You'll be safer. Away from the Akatsuki."

"I don't care!" She yelled desperately, trying to get out of my grip. "I don't mind! I wanna stay here with you!" She shook her head back and forth.

I quickly leaned in, making her stop. She kissed back softly, and I tried to take as much of her taste as I could. Her sweet, sweet taste that I knew I wouldn't be able to experience again. We parted softly, as I led to her hand to her locket.

"Never let go of this." I whispered, "I love you." I kissed her head, and with as much will power I could muster, I pushed her backwards into the portal.

Regret ripped through my stomach, as the last thing I saw of her was her tearing wide eyed face.

* * *

><p>"Abby! Sarah! Dinners ready!"<p>

"Ugh." i sounded groggy, as I brought my hand to my pounding head. "I seriously need to stop getting so many headaches, in one day...What? This is the only headache I'v had today? What the hell Charley! Who's Charley?" I asked no one in particular, as I sat up in bed, and yawned. "Nice nap." I looked around the room. "Mom!"

"What?" I heard her yell back.

"Sarah's not in here!"

"She was in your room! You guys were watching youtube videos! She probably went back to her own!"

"Ohhhh yaaah! I remember! We were watching a cat being hit my a turkey...And then...Man! Did I fall asleep?"

I got up to go get Sarah for dinner. I poked my head in her room that was painted with a series of blue shades. "SARAH!"

...

"What the hell, brah?" I giggled, and skipped down the stairs to the kitchen.

"I don't know where Sarah is." I told my mom, who was at the stove.

"I didn't see her leave the house. Call her cell."

"Ooook." I did as told, and no answer.

"No answer." I told her

My mom grunted out of annoyance, and told me to get my food. I wasn't that hungry, so I just took a bread stick, and went back into my room.

I at, and sat on my bed totally confused. I felt as if I was forgetting something completely important...To important for my liking to be forgotten.

I got something comfy on, and looked it the mirror.

"What the fuckity hell?" I yelled pulling down my collar. I could feel and see my face turn red in the mirror. "A-A hickey." I told myself, as I looked at the bruise. "I don't even have a boyfriend!...I feel violated..."

I started walking back to my bed, but saw something glittering under my it. I bent down, and picked it up.

"A necklace. No, a locket." I mused, turning it in every possible angle. "It's so pretty."

I plopped on my bed with it, and tried my hardest, but matter how hard I tried, It would not open.

It was so pretty and valuable looking, I couldn't help but to try it on. As it sat on my chest, it just felt so right. Something told me to treasure it no matter what, so I decided to keep it.

I thought about it a lot, which resulted in me falling back asleep, and woke up by sunshine hitting my face.

"Good morning sunshine! The Earth says Hello!" I yelled, as I sprung up in bed. I could see red blinking lights reflect off of my walls, and opened my curtains further to see the po-po outside my house with my mom talking to them.

I quickly put my boots on, and ran down stairs, but not before tripping of course.

"What's wrong?" I asked, jogging up to my mom and police. The police stared at me, so I stared back.

"Hello." He greeted

"Salutations." I greeted back, saluting.

I looked down at his gun. "Do you ever use that?" I asked, looking back up.

"Only when necessary."

I looked from him, to the gun.

"...Can I have it?"

"Abby!" My mom yelled

"What? It look cool! Your just jealous 'cause you didn't ask first." I mumbled the last part.

"Hahaha," The po-po chuckled, "It's ok ma'am. And sorry, I can't give this to you."

"Darn." I sulked, then looked at him, "Why are you here?"

He exchanged nervous glances with my mom, then answered, "Your sister, Sarah...Has gone missing."

"W-What?" I gasped

"Yes. But, don't worry," He sat a strong hand on my shoulder, "We'll find her."

Something didn't...settle right...

The police started to walk away, as did my mom.

"Wait!" I shouted, catching his attention. "I know where she is!"

"What?" He ran to me, my mom following behind.

"I-I mean..." I stuttered, and searched my brain. "I don't know...It's as if...I'm supposed to know where she is...But, can't remember."

The police man sighed. "That's fine. Your probably worried, and am thinking of all the possible places she could be. Check those. You never know."

I did just as he said, but came up empty handed.

As did I did the next day, and the next.

Even after those days turned into weeks, then months.

And, those months added to six.

I couldn't find Sarah. No one could. It's as if she disappeared of the surface of the Earth. And, no matter how hard I thought, I felt as if I was forgetting something utterly important, and it didn't just have to do with Sarah.

That night, I had a dream. It was full of brick red hair, sea foam green eyes, gritty sand, the necklace, and myself. That night, I woke up crying.

* * *

><p><strong>D'X Sadness! Anyways! PLEASE REVIEW! :D Now, I need to work on the next Ch. of UR! <strong>

**Also, I created a Tumblr for my fanfiction account! If you didn't know, Tumblr is kinda like a blog, but so much cooler and funner! **

**The link is on my profile!**

**Here you can ask me questions about my fanfictions or about myself in general. I'm also, open to advice about any fanfictions or life in general :3 Please ask away! **


	38. Friends, Ryuu, and Opened Locket

**I do not own any character, settings, items, etc from the anime/manga, Naruto (Nor Death Note that is mentioned in this Chapter)! If I did, it would have lots more romance. I do own Abby and Sarah, other original characters, and anything else that I came up with. Please enjoy and review :)**

* * *

><p>"Abigail! How many times must I tell you-"<p>

"NOOOO! no, no, no, no, no! That's not my name!" I screamed holding my hands over my ears. "My name is Abby!"

"Is that what it says on your birth certificate?" My teacher asked cockily.

"Yes." I said and looked up bluntly.

She looked taken aback, but wouldn't back down. "That's irrelevant! You know the school rules. Go put it back in your locker before I confiscate it."

"Fiiiine." I whined, and got out of my seat. After I signed out of the classroom, and was safely away from the room, I took my phone back out, which was the thing that got me in trouble in the first place.

_Me: HHHOOOOLLLAAA!_

_Tiff: Got kicked out all ready?_

_Me: Yes, Ma'am!_

_Quaya: Should we sign out to the bathroom now?_

Me: No, Quay. You should go ask the teacher if you can go pet a llama...YES YOU SHOULD SIGN OUT!...I wanna pet a llama...

Quaya: No need to 'shout'

Tiff: Your locker, as usual?

Me: Why, yes.

Tiff: On my way

Quaya: Ditto.

I stood in front of my locker waiting, and started banging my head on it.

"Your gonna loose blood cells."

"Woah, she still has some of those left?"

I looked around to see my two best friends Tiffany and Quaya.

"Jerks." I mumbled, then glomped them both.

We started walking around the school, waiting for next period.

"Oooh, he's cute!" I cooed as a boy past us in the halls.

"Haha, you would!" Quaya laughed

"I know right! Ever since, like six months ago, she's been nothing but goo goo over red heads." Tiff joined in

"Oh, and don't forget that, she thinks green eyes are the best." Quay added

"Not to mention, I'v been having the biggest urge to go to the beach." I said, myself.

"Yah, know." Quay started

"When people are critisising you, you'r not suppossed to join in." Tiff gave me a duh look, as we stepped into the gym.

"Heads up!"

We all looked to see a ball coming our way, but it was soon blocked by a figuring diving from the side, and catching it like a pro goalie in soccer.

"Good catch Ryuu!" The gym teacher praised, as the students cheered.

I grinned widely. "Ryuu, Ryuu! He's our man, if he can't do it no one can!'' I cheered jumping up, and down.

All of a sudden I was hit upside the head. "Ow! I cheer for you, and this is the thanks I get?" I pouted.

"Of course it is, when I have to go out of my way to save your face from getting hit by a ball." He rustled my hair.

You see, I haven't always known Ryuu, like I do Quaya and Tiff. He suddenly came out of nowhere about five months ago. It was really weird though...He started spilling all this weird stuff that I totally didn't get, then settled with just telling me we'v met before. I guess from kindergarten or something.

"Not my fault." I crossed my arms and huffed

My eyes widened, and my face was plastered with a huge grin as I heard the bell.

"LUNCH!" I yelled, and made a dash for the cafeteria.

**...:D...**

"Your still wearing that stupid locket?" Ryuu asked taking a bite out of his pizza.

"It's not stupid." I pouted.

"You can't even get it to open." He narrowed his eyes and leaned over the table. "You don't even know where it came from."

"So!...It's pwitty."

"Yah, 'pwitty' stupid."

"Your just jealous 'cause you don't have one!" I stuck my tongue out

"Yah, I'm tooootally jealous I don't have a, Oh so pretty locket from that stupid red head Kazekage!"

Tiff, Quaya, and I rose an eyebrow. "Seriously? What's a Kazeflanga?" Tiff asked, "This isn't the first time you mentioned it, then waved it off.''

"No, I think it's kokage." Quaya, 'corrected.'

"You know who's locket this is? Wait, Red head? Is he cute?" I asked, leaning over the table.

"Ugh! Nevermind!" He shouted

"You always say that!" I whined

"Well, you don't need to know." He slumped in his seat.

Tiff leaned over towards me, "It's cause he doesn't want you going after any other boys." She moved her eyebrows up and down.

"Cheh, been there tried that. Went out, got dissed." He frowned

"Wooaah! We went out? When did this happen? Oh, in like kindergarten?" I asked

"Yes, Abby." He sighed, "In kindergarten."

"You don't sound very convincing." Quay ate a bite out of a celery stick.

I brought my and took one of her celery sticks, and bit it. "Ryuu, wanna come over to my house after school? We need to finish watching Death Note."

"Totally." He got up, followed by Quaya and Tiffany. "Let's start heading to class, the bells gonna ring soon.

**...:X...**

Ryuu and I raced to my room. Knowing I was loosing, I used all my running awesome-ness tog et behind him, and push him into my room. "BRB! Gotta go potty!" I yelled and ran to the bathroom.

"My back hurts again." I mumbled to myself as I looked in the mirror. I took a step, as I felt something slither down my neck. I heard something hit the floor, and when my foot did the same, I heard a crack.

"Opps." I looked down, and I cracked the locket.

I looked at it for as it laid on the floor for a couple seconds before picking it back up. I inspected it to see where it broke, but I couldn't see any damage. I used a tiny bit of force, and it opened. I opened it the whole way, and looked at the picture that laid inside.

On left of the locket was a picture of me, smiling while looking to the right. And there was a boy. A _really _cute boy at that, on the right side, lightly smiling to the left.

This... Seemed...So familiar. When was this taken? It doesn't look like it's been taken so long ago.

"Ryuu!" I yelled, swinging my door over.

"What?" He asked, looking up from a magazine with a pockey stick in his mouth.

"Who is this?" I held up the necklace.

His pockey fell out of his mouth, and he stood up quickly. "Heh, you finally opened it." He sighed, "I really hoping I don't fuck up anything... But, that's the Kazekage...Your boyfriend."

"...Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?"

* * *

><p><strong>XD PLEASE REVIEW! <strong>

_**My tumblr link is on my profile! **_


	39. Story, Flashbacks, and Memories Back

**I do not own any character, settings, items, etc from the anime/manga, Naruto (Nor Death Note that is mentioned in this Chapter)! If I did, it would have lots more romance. I do own Abby and Sarah, other original characters, and anything else that I came up with. Please enjoy and review :)**

* * *

><p>"Or not." He turned his head to the side, and stuck his tongue out.<p>

"Ryuu!"

"What? How the hell should I know?" He turned back to me and frowned

"'Cause you make it kinda obvious!"

He frowned deeper, and came closer to me. "Probably some weirdo." He cornered me, forcing me to back up into a wall. "Besides, it shouldn't matter who he is." He leaned in.

"Ryuu." I said embarrassed, turning my head to the left.

He snatched my chin and forced me to look at him. "Do you like me?"

"...I-I don't know." I tried to look away again, but his grip was to strong.

He raised an eyebrow. "You don't know?"

"I...I already have someone I like."

"Who?" He insisted.

"When I find him, I'll tell you." I said sheepishly.

He sighed, and moved away. "Rejection number 2."

"Oh, come on, kindergarten doesn't count." I plopped down on my bed.

"Yah, but right now does." He sat back down in my computer chair, then narrowed his eyes. "You don't like any of those guys that's been obviously hitting on you, do you?"

"W-What?" My face became hot. "No! It's just that...I feel like... Were not right for each other?" I smiled, "Like, there's someone out there really special for me. What's wrong?"

He was snarling while looking at the locket that I replaced on my neck. Then gave a smirk. "Typical. Even when he doesn't exist in this world, I still end up loosing to him."

"Ugh!" I threw my hands in the air, "Would you stop saying things I don't understand? Your worse then Tiff when she wouldn't tell me what a tampon is! Which is totally irrelevant...But, whatever."

"Not my fault you don't remember." He mumbled

"What?" I looked up from making a mini castle with my pillows.

"Nothing." He sighed, then looked straight at me. "Wanna hear a story?"

I gasped, "Story time! Story time!"

He smiled then went on, "Once upon a time, there was a girl named...Abby."

I giggled with the use of my name, then let him proceed on.

"She was a very strange and funny girl who was sent to a different world with her sister Sarah. In this world there were things like ninjas who could use special attacks by using something called chakra. Well, she got a teacher so she could learn these things. His name was Gaara, and he was a leader of a ninja village. There feelings forwards each other grew, and they fell in love. She even made friends with a prisoner, setting him free. He liked her _a lot_...But she couldn't return his feelings. Little did these two know that Abby's sister, Sarah, fell in love with a horrible criminal, and went to join him with an evil organization. Her sister took her new ex-prisoner friend, Ryuu, and trapped him in their old world. They also found out that Abby was the holder of a very rare and powerful power. Gaara's love was so great that he sent the girl back to her own world, for hopes that she would be safe. When she went back to her world, she had a missing sister that was still in the other world, and the locket Gaara gave her, in hope she would never forget him. But," He closed his eyes, and got up from his chair, and sat on my bed next to me. "Sadly, after Abby went back to her own world she didn't remember anything from her past adventure in the other world. She forgot about her friend Ryuu, who she re-friends in her world. She even forgot all about Gaara and his love for her...And...Oi, what's wrong?"

"I-I don't know. It-It's just that." I brought my arm up to cover my tearing eyes. "It's so sad. Abby and Gaara loved each other right? Gaara even sacrificed his happiness with her to make sure she's safe. I myself don't even know why I'm crying so much." I tried to smile.

"...What would you do if it wasn't just a story." He asked dead on.

"Eh?"

"What if all that's true?"

"Oh, come one!" I laughed, "D-Did you hit your head or something?" I kept laughing until it died down.

_"When she went back to her world, she had a missing sister that was still in the other world, and the locket Gaara gave her, in hope she would never forget him."_

_**"Your sister, Sarah...Has gone missing."**_

**_"A necklace. No, a locket." I mused, turning it in every possible angle. "It's so pretty."_**

**_On the left of the locket was a picture of me, smiling while looking to the right. And there was a boy. A really cute boy at that, on the right side, lightly smiling to the left._**

_"Her friend Ryuu, who she re-friends in her world."_

**"Hey! Baka-Chan! BAAAAKAAA-CHAAAAAN! Abby! AAABBBBBYYYY!"**

**I turned around to see a boy around my age jogging up to me. He had black spiky-ish hair and green eyes.**

**"Uh, yah? Who are you?"**

**"Don't be stupid." He punched me upside the head, "It's Ryuu!"**

**"Ryuu? Cool name." **

**"Do you seriously not remember?"**

**I gave him a confused look. **

**!Insert weird explanation here, before he settles with telling me we'v met before!**

'What am I thinking?' I told myself, and shook my head.

I looked back to see Ryuu staring right at me, causing me to frown, but inwardly I was smirking.

"Fine." I sighed. "You got me." I raised my hands in the air, as if I was got by the police. I took my necklace off, and stared at it. "I never forgot him..." I searched my head for the right name, "Gaara." I chuckled, "How could I? And you Ryuu." I winked, "You really think I would forget you?"

He stared at me for a couple seconds, then it seemed to click in his head. "My freakin' Kami-sama! What the hell Baka-Chan? You didn't forget? Then why the hell didn't you say so?"

I sheepishly looked to the side. "Seeing how long I could get away with it."

"Then what the hell happened?"

"Eh?"

"How did you get sent back?"

"To Narnia? The wardro-"

"Back to this world!" He face palmed himself.

"...How did _you_ get back?"

"Well, for your information, I was pushed in by your sister. Just like I said in the 'story.'" He huffed and crossed his arms.

"Sarah!" I gasped, "R-really? Me to." I tried to cover myself up.

"So it was true." He sighed. "I over heard her talking to some Akatsuki member, and was gonna run to tell Gaara, but she got me, and managed to push me into a weird portal at the biggest Oak tree in Konoha's forest."

"I-is that so?"

"Aa. But, gotta give props to Gaara. Your way safer here, and away from the Akatsuki."

"Abby! Ryuu has to go home!" I heard my mom yell

"Yes, your majesty!" I yelled back down.

"We can talk about this later." He smiled at me, and ruffled my hair. "I'm totally glad you didn't forget."

''Yah...Me to." I forced a smile, and he left.

I threw myself back on my bed, and looked at the locket.

I went to bed thinking about all the things Ryuu said, and tried to dictate if he was crazy or not.

* * *

><p><em>"Sarah?" I asked poking her head.<em>

_"What?" She asked annoyed._

_"Your boyfriend just flew away." I stated, as I saw Mr. Bird/Camel fly away into the distance. _

* * *

><p><em>"Ok! This just means that while we're here, we have to try to regain our memory. Maybe somehow, something, will spark a memory, then we'll have a lead on how we got here, or what to do next!" I shouted, quickly standing up from my seat and sounding proud of myself. Which I was.<em>

_Sarah sighed. "Your right. And by-the-way, that sounded to practical to be you." She told me_

_"What?" I asked as I looked up at her from my plate, that I was having a lovely time playing with. I was tilting the plate forward so the syrup was going to the one side, and tilting it vise-versa for the same effect._

* * *

><p><em> I took a couple steps before bumping into something, or someone. I was about to fall back but I all-of-a-sudden stopped falling back, not to mention that when I looked around me there was sand!<em>

_"Are you ok?" I heard a raspy voice ask. I looked up to see bright red hair and a mix between mint and sea foam green eyes. He was pretty cute but had a stern face._

_"Uh. Yah, thanks." Damn! Stupid heat going to my face!_

_I got back on my feet, and the sand swooshed back into a gourd thingy on his back._

* * *

><p><em>"Fine. My name is Kankuro. The middle sibling of these two."<em>

_"Hmm, Hmm." I noised, sitting on the ground criss-crossed, my head resting in my hand. _

_"Hey. I'm Temari. The oldest of us."_

_" I am Godaime Kazekage, Gaara. The youngest." _

* * *

><p><em>"I had Kazekage duties"<em>

_"Hehehe, duties."_

_"Let's just start." And when he took one step, it started pouring_

_"Ah! What the hell did you do!"_

_"I didn't do anything. It was coincidental."_

_"What?" I yelled over. I was now farther away, under a tree for shelter from the rain_

_There was a poof of smoke, and he was gone._

_"I said, it was a coincidence." He appeared behind me_

_"Holy shit! You scared me!"_

_"...Come on." He stepped out of the tree into the rain. Within seconds he was drenched... and I can't say it was a bad scene either, or I'd be lying_

* * *

><p><em><em>"So what are we gonna do Gaara-sens- AH! What the hell! are you trying to kill me?" I yelled as blood trickled down my right cheek. I moved out of the way as soon as I felt the pain on my cheek, which resulted with me having contact with the floor...which o-so-lovingly was mud. I look up to see Gaara-sensei in his battle stance with his sand still in mid-air where it cut my cheek."<em>_

* * *

><p><em>"WAAAAAAHHH!" I couldn't help but fall on my knees and burst out crying at the spot. I doubled over Gaara's body. He's gone...Forever. Why? What did he have to deserve this? He was the Kazekage! He loved his village and all the people in it! HE SHOULDN'T HAVE DIED! I should have more careful! He was such an important person to me!<em>

* * *

><p><em>I started panting, as I felt my chakra being drained.<em>

_Finally, Gaara opened his eyes, He sat up surprsied to see all the shinobi that have gathered while he was being resurrected._

_"Gaara!" I swung my arms around him, I could feel my tears streak down my face. I pulled away and looked at him. "You baka! I was so worried about you!"_

* * *

><p><em>"Just think of it as a gift. Sensei to student." He said with a gentle smile as he put it around my neck. I couldn't help but blush. Gaara-sensei is never this close voluntarily.<em>

_"A-arigato." I stuttered. As he pulled away._

* * *

><p><em>He smiled a smile, I never thought possible for him. He came close to me, and cupped my cheek with his hand. He cocked his head to the side and started to lean in, and once again, his sweet breath enveloped my senses. Our lips were less than a centimeter away, and he hesitated before lightly placing his lips on top of mine. I closed my eyes, and gently pressed my lips back to his. I felt butterflies in my stomach swarm like mad. We pulled away, and looked at each other, smiling.<em>

* * *

><p><em>"W-will you go out with me?" He asked just as unsure and scared of rejection as before, but had a hint of cofidence left over from when I accepted his feelings. <em>

* * *

><p><em>"So what's your name?"<em>

_"...Ryuu."_

* * *

><p><em> He knew what I was doing, and smirked. I saw this as that he took it as funny, but noticed it was actually a smirk of revenge after I unlocked the shackles. Right when he was free, he pounced on me, and started tickling me.<em>

_"Hahahaha! Ryuu, Ryuu! Hahaah, stop! You butt munch!"_

_He pulled up my shirt, so my stomach was showing. I panicked a little, when he restricted my hands, by pushing them down with his own. This panic went away, as soon as he brought down his mouth and raspberry-ed me. I couldn't keep in my laughter, and I was in hysterics. Ryuu, himself, starting laughing his butt off._

* * *

><p><em>Ryuu stuck his tongue out at her and ran up to tackle me. "Neh, Baka-chan! it shall be ok, you still have me." he winked. I cracked a pathetic smile. And something messed up and twisted entered my head. "Neh, Ryuu..." I turned to him, "Would you go out with me?"<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Abby, I love you. Will you go back out with me?"<em>

_I broke from his grasp, turned around, and enveloped myself into another._

_"Yes!" I said happily. even though the word was muffled, from my face being in his chest, I knew he knew it._

_And no matter how hard I thought, I couldn't think of times, where I was happier to say, 'yes,' in my life._

* * *

><p><em>"I have decided! I shall be a hippie!" I declared and ran out of the room...Still shirtless. Bra on. But, none the less...Shirtless.<em>

_"Get back here!" Kankuro screamed, flailing my shirt in his hands._

* * *

><p><em>"True, true. Is there any names for this power, or me? Instead of calling me 'The One?'"<em>

_"Aa. They call you the Celestial Demon. You can probably see why. Many village's have banned the name, just like how the Leaf had banned the stories of the Nine-tails."_

* * *

><p><em>"Shut up Kankuro! YOUR BROTHER AND I ARE TRYING TO HAVE STEAMY HOT SEX! STOP BEING A COCKBLOCKER!" I screamed to the door, and bursting out laughing. Gaara pushed me to the door with a blushing face, and I couldn't stop laughing, especially when I got kicked out into the hallway, and saw Kankuro's face. "Night, Gaara! Abby loves yooouuuu!" I screamed to the door, and skipped off with Kankuro lagging behind, 'till we got to my room.<em>

* * *

><p><em>He looked her straight in the eyes, "It doesn't matter." then looked away. "You have to. You'll be safer. Away from the Akatsuki."<em>

_"I don't care!" I yelled desperately, trying to get out of his grip. "I don't mind! I wanna stay here with you!" I shook my head back and forth in denial._

_He quickly leaned in, making me stop. I kissed back softly, as I could feel his need to kiss me. We parted softly, as he led to my hand to her locket._

_"Never let go of this." Gaara whispered, "I love you." he kissed my head. He looked like he had to muster as much will power as he could muster, to push me backwards into the portal._

_I felt myself weightless, as I flew back into the portal. I felt as if I had just been ripped from my life force. The last thing I saw through my tearing wide eyed face, was the man I love standing there with sad regretful eyes. _

* * *

><p>"GAARA!" I jumped up in bed. I was panting hard, and looked at the clock that sat nearby. "What weird dreams." I huffed.<p>

"...No."

I knew.

"Those weren't dreams. They were memories."

* * *

><p><strong>Well then! Ab-by got he mem-or-ies back! XD I hope you read theflashbacks :3 it took me a while to find some good ones that would be the main key parts in her remembering.<strong>

**_AND IF YOU HAVEN'T! READ THE LAST ONE! IT IS THE LAST PART SHE SAW GAARA, BUT IT'S IN HER POV! ALSO, READ THE VERY END! IT IS NOT! I REPEAT! NOT! A FLASHBACK!_**

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


	40. Going back, Back, and Meeting Again

**I do not own any character, settings, items, etc from the anime/manga, Naruto! If I did, it would have lots more romance. I do own Abby and Sarah, other original characters, and anything else that I came up with. Please enjoy and review :)**

* * *

><p>I looked at my clock and jumped out of bed. I looked over at the outfit that was hung in my closest. I was wearing it the day I...weird to say it...Came back to my own world.<p>

'I just thought my mom bought it for me, and I tried it on before falling asleep.' I sweat dropped as I thought this.

I swiped the outfit out and put it on, along with the knee high sandals.

I checked my clock again; 2:25 A.m.

"Ok, gotta do this quietly." I whispered to myself, and made my hands look like a gun, as crept along the walls of my house, 'till I was at my door. I took out my house key from my pocket, and unlocked the door. I turned around and said my good bye. "Well, I'm leaving again. But, this time." I smiled sadly, "I'm not planning on coming back. Sorry Mom, Tiff, Quay, home world pancakes, everyone. I just love him to much. I love you guys to though, and hope you won't forget me." And I was out the door, running down the street that barely had cars coming along on it.

"Ryuu! Ryuu! Wake up! Butt munch, wake up!" I screamed,as I pounded on his apartment door.

"Ugh, what is it Baka-chan?"

"I remember." I pushed him back into his apartment with me behind.

"Remember what? Did you put your cat in the dryer, and accidentally turn it on?

"Psh! No!...'ll...Be riiiiight back." I started inching to the door, then stopped, "Wait, No! I remember about the other world! You, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Those stupid council members! Everything!"

"We went through this." He looked at me tiredly.

"Yah...Well, then I was lying before, but I dreamed my memories! And...I wanna go back." I looked down to the floor then back up to his face, "Don't you?"

He looked around boredom, "Hell to the yes." He grabbed my hand, "Let's go."

We ran out of his apartment, and into a huge forest. "Where are we going?" I asked

"To where I came out of when I was transported."

"Where's that? I just ended back up in my bed...But, that was probably 'cause that's where I was in the first place."

"The biggest Oak tree in your forest. I guess there both connected." When he said that, that's what we stood in front of. It looked exactly like the one in the other world.

"...Now what?" I asked

"...I...Don't know." He sweat dropped.

I went over to the tree, and placed a hand on it.

"Yah, know...I wonder how Sarah opened it up. Oh my desks and chairs! Ryuu!" The portal was opening up.

"It didn't work for me. I guess it only worked for Sarah since she's from a different world, and it worked for you here 'cause your the Celestial Demon." He took my hand, and looked at me, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I looked behind me, then straight at the portal. "Yes."

"Well then," He smirked, "Let's go home!" And jumped into the portal, pulling me with him.

_**...HI! :D**_

I swear if I see another of Gaara's fan girls doing a transformation to look like Abby, Gaara's gonna kill someone." Kankuro walked through the forest located in Konoha.

"It's already been 6 months." His sister, Temari sighed, "They don't know when to give up, and they're only making things worse for Gaara."

"I'm telling you it's this way!"

"LIAR LIAR PANTS ON A TIRE!"

"What?"

"Don't back talk me!"

"Ugh, just come on!"

"Someone help! Stranger danger 911! I don't wanna go into your white back windowless mini van you pervert!"

"...What the hell are you talking about?"

"..I'm not completely sure..."

Kankuro and Temari stalked over to where the noise was coming from with their weapons ready, like good ninjas.

They sweat dropped at the sight they saw. Abby(?) who was sitting defiantly on the floor was being dragged by her hands by Ryuu.

"Get your ass up, Baka-chan!"

"NEEEEEVEEEER!" She got to her feet, and pulled the other way.

"You just did!"

"...Don't ruin the illusion."

He punched her upside the head, and she attempted to hit him back by waving her hands up and down at him. He gave her a blunt look, and smacked her hands away, in which she gasped to as if extremely offended.

Kankuro turned to her sister, and whispered, "Is...Is it her?"

"I'm hungry!" Abby flopped unto her knees, then stomach. "I waaaaant pancakes! OH, and a turtle! And then I shall name him nonchalant! Then, it shall be my nonchalant turtle! MWUHAHAHAHAA!"

"That's her all right." Temari sighed, got to her feet, then smiled, followed by Kankuro.

They walked out from their hiding places and into the open. "Ryuu's right." Kankuro told.

_**WELL, HEY THERE! XD**_

I turned around with wide eyes to see Temari and Kankuro.

"Mr. Kitty Ears!" I glomped him. "Temari!" I gave her a hug. "What brings you to these parts?"

"That's what we should be asking, but if you may know, we were sent on a mission to Konoha." Temari answered.

"Ohhh, Ninja-y stuff." I jumped up and down.

"So..." Kankuro looked confused, "How are you here?"

"I used a portal from the other side, 'cause I'm bad ass!" I gave him a 'duh' look.

"And, you?" Temari rose an eyebrow at Ryuu.

"Well," He scratched the back of his head nervously, "I got sent to Abby's world by Sarah, met Abby there, and came back with her."

"I highly doubt Sarah kidnapped you from Suna. You escaped first, didn't you-"

"Now, now." Kankuro brought us all into an awkward hug, "Let's just forgive and forget."

"Forgive and forget!" I mocked.

"Well, let's get back!" Temari clapped her hands excitedly.

"To Suna?" Ryuu asked.

"Yup! I bet Gaara's will be extremely happy to see you." She looked at me.

"Aa." I smiled giddily.

My stomach twisted from all the butterflies in it. I'm so nervous to see Gaara again. Then we were off for three days.

**_TIIIIIME SKIIIIP! HOO HA HA!_**

When we finally got to Suna, and Temari, Kankuro, and Ryuu left me alone to go to Gaara's office, I was as nervous as ever.

I looked up at the seemingly enormous doors that blocked me from Gaara. I gulped and knocked on them.

"Come in."

My heart sped up and the butterflies in my stomach duplicated 10 fold.

I opened the door, and walked in.

"Gaara." I croaked.

His hand tightened into a fist, and he looked up with a angry face, that made me step back a step. "How many times to I have to tell you people." He said with an emotionless tone, but face that showed sadness and pain. "To stop imitating her!" Within seconds he was in front of me, banging me into a wall by my throat.

"I-Itai, Gaara." I chocked.

His eyes widened, and the grip on my neck lessened. "Why didn't the justu end?" His gaze went down to the locket that was raised higher from his grip. His hands instantly retreated from my person, and his eyes fell right on mine.

"Nice to see you again to." I smiled, and cocked my head to the side with a smile.

His eyes softened tremendously. "Is it really you?" He asked, as his hand went forward to my face, then stopped abruptly, as if to afraid to break an illusion by a single touch.

"Aa." I answered, bringing my face the rest of the way to lean into his hand.

With this, I was instantly enveloped in a warm embrace. I wrapped my arms around him also, and took in his wonderful scent.

Gaara's grip tightened a tad, then he pushed me away. He took my chin and brought my face to his, bring us into a soft and passionate kiss. I felt a tear fall down my face and into the kiss, as my throat closed.

He pulled away with sad eyes, "I'm sorry... I don't know how you came back, but I'll make sure you go ba-"

"That's not it, Baka." I lightly punched his chest with both of my hands, then rested my head on his chest with my hands still lingering there. "I-I missed you so much." I chocked on a sob. "I-I didn't even remember you, but when I did, six months without you completely washed over me. And, I couldn't even think of how much the pain would be if I did remember. Did it hurt...Knowing that I was gone?"

"Of course it did!" He put his hands on my shoulder, and tugged me from him. He bent down slightly and looked me in the eyes, "It hurt like hell. It hurt more than anything in this world could ever try to do. It felt as though I was dead."

"Heh, I must be pretty important, huh?" I teased.

"More than you could ever know." He brought his lips into another lingering kiss.

"I seriously missed those." I sighed when we parted. I gasped, "I almost forgot!"

"What?" He was 'going' to asked, but I cut him off with a full forced slap to the face. He stood there holding his face chocked, as I looked at him scolding-ly. "That's for sending me back to my home world, and putting both of us through hell for 6 moths."

He frowned still holding his face, "You said you didn't remember me, you went through nothing."

"So! When I got my memories back, it all fell on me at once! That's worse." then I pouted when he removed his hand to show a red mark. "But,'' I got on my tip toes, "I'm sorry." I kissed his hurt cheek.

"How did you get back?" He asked, escorting me back to my room.

"Well, apparently there's another tree identical to the one in Konoha's forest, and since I'm the Celestial Demon I could open it." I looked up at him, to him giving me a confused look.

"Why did you do it?" He stopped, and turned to me.

I sighed, and shrugged, and kept walking, urging him to to the same. I opened the door to my room, and gestured for him to come in, and sit on my bed with me.

"I guess," I started out, "I love you do much," Then giggled. "I couldn't take staying somewhere without you forever. Besides, your theories where wrong. I mean, just because you send me to another world won't get rid of the Celestial Demon, because that's who I am. It didn't make sense to me before, but I know that the pains I was getting in my back was from the tattoos. They were appearing again."

He gave a calculating look, "We'll have to come up with a plan. We can not afford to have the Akatsuki finding out your back. We also need to be ready for your powers to start appearing."

"Bleeeeh!" I flopped down on my bed backwards. "...Neh, Gaara."

"Hmm?" He twisted around, to look at me.

My face turned extremely hot, "N-Never mind."

He raised a non-existent eyebrow, and smiled, "What ever you say," Bent down, and kissed me.

It's so good to be back.

* * *

><p>XD Link to my tumblr on my profile! You can ask questions, blah, blah, blah, and if you check your tumblr more often then your Fanfiction, then you can see when I make updates! PLEASE REVIEW!<p> 


	41. Heat, Boundaries, and Never Know

**I do not own any character, settings, items, etc from the anime/manga, Naruto! If I did, it would have lots more romance. I do own Abby and Sarah, other original characters, and anything else that I came up with. Please enjoy and review :)**

* * *

><p>Please don't come to see me today, please don't come to see me today, please don't come to try to see me today, Please-<p>

_Problem much?_

Inner me! Whaz up, buddy?

_Ah, not much. The usual...Being in your head._ _Anyways, what's wrong? Why don't you want to see your red hottie?_

Well...You see.

_Your fidgeting. Why are you fidgeting?_

I don't know, Ok! I-I think it has something to do with the Celestial Demon. And...Ummm...Do Demons, more specifically, Celstial Demons go into heat?

_..._

...

_HAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

It's not funny! This is so awkward! If I see Gaara, then I don't know if I can hold myself back! It's only been a couple days since I came back...He's gonna think I reeeeaaally missed him if I act out.

_Hehe, you already went a nice way with Gaara before you left._

Sh-Shut up! We didn't even go _that _far!

_You dirty girl._

I told you! Not. That Far. And, that has nothing to do with it! What do I do?

_Hmmmmmm...Lock your door?_

That would be a good start.

But, to my discomfort, right when I was about to the turn the majestic lock on my door, did someone just _have _to come and knock on it.

"Oi, Abby. Lunch." I heard Kankuro's voice tell me through the door.

"O-Ok." I piped a response. I'm going to have to bear with this won't I?

...Or not...

A couple seconds after he said that, I'm sure he could here me running right for the door. I slammed it right open into his face, and started running down the hall, "NEEEEEEVEEEEEEER!"

But, as I slowed down to a jog I noticed something. The heat was gone, even though Kankuro was there.

_What the hell?_

'I don't know...' I responded to my inner-me, as I slowed down.

_Well...You love Gaara right?_

Very much so.

_Your going to stay with him, and only him forever, right?_

Of course. Where are you going with with?

_Well, now it's obvious! The Celestial Demon mates with their one partner for life! Therefore you only feel, Tehehe horny, when your thinking about or are with Gaara. You were thinking of him, weren't you?_

Ohhhh! That makes sense, and I am not horny!...Just in heat...Is that the same thing? And, maaaaybe...

_Yea, it's the same thing, and your going to spend the whole time your in heat, by running away from Gaara?_

...yeah

_Weeeeell...Have fun with that!_

And with a cheery voice, my inner-me left me...Bitch.

I slowed down to a stop not sure what to do.

"What way did she run?" I heard a familiar very _very_ hot voice sigh.

Oh Kami-sama.

I ran behind a corner, and peaked my head out to see my hot sand manipulator and Kankuro.

"I told you it was this way. I don't know how she got so far, so fast." Kankuro responded rubbing his nose, that was hit in the previous event of me running away.

I chuckled, and tensed as they came closer. Much to my discomfort I started fidgeting again.

Gaara noticed this movement, and looked my way. I quickly moved my head back behind the corner, but it didn't work.

"Abby." He took a step towards me.

"Abby died!" I screamed as I ran out behind the corner, and fled.

**...MINI TIME AND PLACE SKIP XD...**

I swung back and forth on the creaking swing, in the desert heat. I sighed as I felt the same symptoms of me going into heat started up again, as I thought of Gaara.

"This sucks balls." I proceeded to swing.

"What about balls?" Ryuu walks up to me with his hands in his pockets, and takes a seat on the swing.

"Nonya business." I stuck out my tongue.

"Is that so?" He grabbed my swing's chain that was closer to him, and pulled me to him, resulting in him giving me a noogie.

"Doucheswhogivesawesomepeople noogiessaywhat?" I screamed and pushed him off.

"What?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

I started laughing my ass off, and he suddenly tackles me to the ground.

"Abby."

I looked up from the ground that Ryuu was wrestling on with me.

"Fuck." I muttered, feeling my face heat up, and extremely awkward with Ryuu on me.

I promptly pushed Ryuu off of me, and stood.

Gaara opened his mouth to say something, so I beat him to it, "Itai, itai, itai!" I muttered loud enough for the two boys to hear, as I clutched my stomach with one hand, my back with the other. "Sorry, Gaara! My back and stomach hurt! Probably from the tatoos, and eating something bad! I'm gonna go get them checked out!" I said as quickly as I could, and ran away.

I ran back to the safety of my room, slammed and locked the door, and belly flopped on my bed tired from running.

I must have fallen asleep, because I had no clue what I was thinking when I drowsily opened the door to knocking, and in came Gaara. And you know what? That totally woke me up, because I was still in stupid heat!

"U-Ummm." I stammered, looking around for an excuse. "What was that Kankuro? Ok, I'm coming!" I went for the door, but was blocked my Gaara's arm. "G-Gaara, I gotta go. Kankuro called for me."

"I didn't here anything."

"You should get that checked."

"He's out on a mission."

"Back early?"

"Sit down."

"Yes, sir."

I took a seat on my bed, and he did the same, trying not to think about being so close by looking away

He gave me a concerned look, and brought his forehead to rest on mine. "Are you ok? Your face is really hot and red. Do you have a fever?" He asked, as my face became like a red hot volcano, and I began to feel dizzy.

"N-No, I'm f-fine." I chocked out, and moved away from him. My breathing was becoming shallow, and I was resisting the urge to start breathing heavy.

"Are you sure your ok? You won't stay still." He brought a hand to my cheek to feel the hotness.

With that small touch, I lost control. As I pushed him down, I sat on top of him and pinned both of his hands above his head.

"G-Gaara." I panted.

His face that held wide eyes, and an agape mouth, turned to one that looked serious. He tugged his hands out of my grip, and pushed his upper body up. "What's wrong with you?"

That seemed to snap me out of my little outburst, "I-I'm sooo sorry, Gaara! I-It's just that...Well...I think it's another effect of the Celestial Demon."

He raised an nonexistent eyebrow.

"I-I think I'm in heat." My face completely flushed.

He looked like he didn't know what to say, then chuckled. "That's a relief." He smiled at me, "I thought you were mad at me."

"N-No!" I moved my head and hands back and forth, "It's the total opposite! I kept avoiding you, because your the only one I was feeling the heat thing for, and I didn't wanna loose control," I looked at how I was on top of him, and blushed, "Like right now. G-gomen." I apologized, climbed off of him, and back to my original spot on the bed.

"It's fine." He sat up, and looked at me, "So only me?"

"W-Well, yah. Apparently the Celestial Demon only...mates... with one person for life, so it's the only person they go into heat for."

"Because, I'm the only one you love?" He asked quite huskily I might add...Stupid Celestial Demon hormones...

"Aa." I answered truthfully. As I saw his hand come towards me, I automatically flinched away. "P-Please don't." I looked to the side.

His hand retreated, "Sorry."

"It's fine." I looked back, "I just don't want to loose control. Even with you just sitting here...I-I'm-"

"Then," I felt the weight on the bed shift, "You should give in to your heat a little." I felt Gaara's breath on my face.

"G-Gaara." I tried to resist, but ended up looking at him.

"It might help." He tried to urge on. I got to my feet and looked back at him, "And, I thought I was the one in heat?"

His eyes widened, and he looked confused, "Y-Your right. I'm sorry."

"It's fine." I said also confused, as to why he was confused.

Don't tell me my heat was interfering with how Gaara's feeling to!

"Gaara?" I noticed he was looking away. When he turned to me, I could barely distinguish the blush that overcame his face, under his hand that attempted to hide it. When he did move his hand away, it showed perfectly, and I could tell his breathing was irregular.

I back away one step, "I'm gonna get raped!" I yelled, and ran for the door, but ran into Temari when she opened the door to come into the room.

"What are you two doing?" Temari sweat dropped, as she looked at me who fell on my butt.

There was awkward silence, until Gaara sighed, seeming to calm him down, and stood from the bed. "Nothing. I was just about to leave." He started for the door, but I stopped him by clutching his sleeve.

"Actually, Temari. I have something important to talk about with Gaara." I smiled at her and she nodded, taking her leave.

Gaara rose an nonexistent eyebrow at me, and tugged his sleeve out of my grip. "You know we can't be left alone in a room together. It's to risky."

"Kiss me." I commanded, then pouted looking at his face. "Yah know, when a girl asks her boyfriend for a kiss, she isn't expecting to be looked at with such denial like that."

His face held a soft, but stern look. "I just don't want to end up doing something that you won't like."

"Gaara? The one who could control the Shukaku perfectly enough to become Kazekage? Loosing control? Over a girl? Doubtful."

"If it's about you," He brought a hand up to my face, to caress a lock of hair between his fingers, "I never know when I might loose control. Whether it be if your in danger, or if it's because I want you. I never know, because I love you to much."

"Well, aren't you just a sweet talker?" I blushed and looked to the side, still holding a small pout. I looked back at him, to see him smiling at me. I looked away from him again, then back with a blush. "Gaara, kiss me...Please?" I pleaded this time.

"What if I loose control?"

"Then, I'll loose control with you." I smiled, receiving one back from him.

In the blink of an eye, Gaara threw me on my bed, and was on top of me with my hands pinned above my head, like how I did to him.

"Well, that was quick." I muttered.

He chuckled, and brought his head down for a kiss.

"I've missed you." He whispered, as he kissed both sides of my mouth, brushed his lips softly against mine, then brushed his lips over my jaw, and neck.

"Tease." I muttered. I felt him smirk on my skin, and bring his face over mine. "Tell me you love me." He commanded.

I was confused, but did as I was told. "I love y-'

Before I could even finish, his lips crashed into mine. He parted, and brought his face above mine again, expectantly.

I didn't know what he was waiting for, so decided to try doing what I was told again. "I love you?"

Again our lips met, but all to soon did they part.

"I love you."

He stuck his tongue into my mouth.

"I love you."

He proceeded to ravage my mouth.

"I love you."

He trailed his tongue down my neck, leaving small tender kisses.

Every time, I felt his lips even a centimeter away from me, did I tell him I loved him. And, every time I said it, my voice became more louder and desperate for his touch.

"Ngh!" I gasped into another kiss, as he brought his hand under my shirt.

He automatically stopped, parted from the kiss, and looked at my red and panting face.

"Gomen." He closed his eyes and got off of me.

"G-Gaara?" I sat up, and watched him go out the door.

I got off the bed, and looked in the mirror. A couple hickey's were visible on my neck, and my face was still hot.

I looked down at my chest, and squeezed my boobs together. "Are they two small?" I asked out loud.

I looked over to see Temari sweat dropping, her face a little red, "S-Sorry! I didn't know you were doing something! I'll come back later!" She fleed.

"W-Wait, please! I need your help!" I called to her. She stopped and looked back, uncertain, but came back anyways.

She sat on my vanity bench, as I sat on my bed.

"I'm not really sure I want to know what you need help with." She commented,

I laughed nervously.

"So?" She prompted, "What do you need help with?"

"Well, you see...Do you think my boobs are to small?" I asked

...

"I'm leaving." She stood.

"Nuuu! Please!" I grabbed fell to my knees, and grabbed her legs. "I need to know!"

"There fine!" She tried to kick me off.

"Are you sure?" I yelled, holding onto her for dear life.

"YES!" She suceeded in getting me off. "Why do you even want to know?"

"Well...You see...If there fine like you say, then why didn't Gaara wanna touch them?"

...

"I'm leaving." She went for the door.

"Temari!"

"Ok, ok!" She sat back down, then sighed, while crossing her knees, "This is so awkward since it's about my little brother."

"True, true." I nodded. "But it is your duty!" I saluted.

"Anyways." She said loudly, trying to get on topic. "...I'm guessing you to were having a moment, and he walked out?"

"Yeah, but in this particular moment he was going for my boobies, stopped, and walked out the door." I looked back down at my boobs. "So, my theory is that he doesn't like them."

"Uh, ok...Well, was there anything wrong before hand?"

"Hmmm...Not that I know of. Just that we both didn't want to loose control, since we're both in heat-"

"What!"

"Oooooh, yeeeaaah. By the way, an effect of me being the Celestial Demon is being in heat, and since the Celestial Demon only mates with one person for life, that's the only one I go into heat for. And, I guess another effect is that my mate goes into heat also. Saying Celestial Demon all the time is to long...How about CD?"

Temari gave a calculating look, as she tried to take in the information I just threw at her. "So, you and Gaara are in heat, and you both were cautious of going overboard, because of the fact that your in heat?"

I nodded.

"And during your...moment...He went for your breasts?"

I nodded again, and she sighed.

"Maybe, because he was going such a step, he thought he was over stepping the boundaries into loosing control." She thought.

"I don't think Gaara can loose control like that. I even told him that, because of how good he could control the Shukaku before."

She looked at me amused, "Yes, but you have to take into consideration that your Gaara's first and only love. I bet if someone was on the verge of killing you, and he still had the Shukaku, he would let it out in a second, if it meant saving you. You also need to remember that Gaara is still totally new to everything that has to do with romance/love and it's boundaries. He doesn't know where the line is, so in it's stead he's extra cautious."

"Pfft, not knowing where boundaries are and cautious my ass." I mumbled since he was the one who made the first moves, but at the same time couldn't help but to agree that it made sense.

"My point is, that's where he thought the line was, and didn't want to cross it, and so he left." She resolved.

"Hmmm." I sounded.

"Anyways, I have some things to do, I'll make sure that everyone stays away from Gaara's office." She winked at me, then pouted, "And, trust me it's not your breasts." Then she mumbled, "I think there bigger then mine."

I giggled, nodded to her, and went for said office.

**_TEMARI! :D_**

_'I don't know if I should be approving of this, being the older sister and all.'_ I thought to myself, as I watched Abby leave to go to Gaara's office.

_'Oh, well.'_ I sighed._ 'At least they love each other, and their not stupid enough to do something they might regret.'_

...I hope...

_**BAAAAACK TO ABBY! :D**_

When I got to his office, I could hear Gaara and Kankuro. I got on my knees and cracked the door open, so I could see, and hear better.

Gaara was sitting at his desk, like usual, and Kankuro was standing before him in a thinking pose.

"Well," Kankuro coughed, and a blush arose on his face, "You want to know where the boundaries are for you and Abby...Sexually? Is that correct?"

"Aa." Gaara said bluntly, but still awkwardly.

"How far have you gone?"

"...Kissing."

"Where?"

"Lips and neck."

"Any foreplay action?"

"...What?"

"Y-You don't know what foreplay is?"

"Only somewhat."

Kankuro had a look of disbelief, then seemed to understand. "Well," He tapped his foot, as he got into a thinking position, "Foreplay...Is being very intimate, but not going far enough to do the actual act of doing it. It can be anywhere from kissing to groping. But, in this case, have you two gone farther than kissing?"

"No, that is why I want to talk to you. I was...going to go further, but didn't know if it was right or not."

"Further how?"

Gaara seemed extremely uncomfortable, and shifted his eyes to the side then back to Kankuro, "...Groping."

"Her boobs?

Gaara nodded.

"Ehhh? That's it? Come on! You need to get more action then that," Kankuro started.

'He's gonna make Gaara think it's ok to freakin' rape me!' I thought to myself with a look of disbelief.

"You have to-" Something flew across the room, and hit the side of Kankuro head before he could finish his sentence, causing him fall down.

Kankuro and Gaara looked over to the door to see a dark aura, and someone creeping at the door.

I quickly stood, went to Gaara, grabbed his wrist, stuck my tongue out at Kankuro who was still on the floor, and tugged Gaara out his office. We didn't say a thing, even after we were in my room. We were sitting like we did earlier, but the air was dense with an awkward silence.

"Gaara," I called his attention, not looking at him, but straight ahead, "I'm no whore, and I'm no way a slut," I shook my head, "I would never want to do such things, but," I looked at him, "If it's you, then I'd do anything. B-Because, I love you. A-And as weird as it sounds, I do want to do those things. Yah, with a boundary b-but," I blushed, "What you thought was the boundary was kind of off." I started to play with my fingers, as a distraction, "I'm fine for whatever you want to do, as long as it's not you know...actually doing it..."

I looked over to see Gaara looking at me with concern, "But, what if I do something you don't like?"

"I told you before, you won't." I shook my head

"What if I cross the boundary?"

"You won't."

"What if-"

"No more what ifs!" I said in a whiny voice. "To be very blunt, as long as you don't stick your dick into anywhere but my mouth, we're completely fine."

"Y-Your mouth?" He stuttered and blushed, causing me to do the same.

"I-I mean, yah know! As long as we don't have sex, and t-the mouth is the only other part someone would put there dick in a chick!" Which got me thinking, "Unless your into anal," I snickered, "Like Kankuro."

I saw Gaara inch towards me on the bed, and right when I looked at him, I felt his hand on my right breast.

"Gaar-" He silenced me by pressing our lips together into a sweet kiss. I gripped onto his crimson coat, as he started to grope and fondle my breast without breaking the kiss.

Still not breaking the kiss, he pushed me down, and sat on top of me.

"Sit up." He mumbled against my lips, and I did as told.

He gripped the bottom of my shirt, and pulled it over. I started to blush, since my top was only covered by a bra.

"No fair." I mumbled, and tugged at his coat. He sat still as I pulled off his coat, and undershirt. His chest was nicely built, but not to bulky which made me want to put my hands all over it, and feel his muscles...So, I did.

Gaara looked down in amusement at me, as I did so, causing me to blush in embarrassment.

"What?" I mumbled. "You have a nice chest."

"So do you." He whispered as he bent down to kiss me, making me blush.

To tease him a little, I pushed my chest against him, resulting in him slithering his hand behind my back, and unclasping my bra.

He sat up on me, and looked down to see my exposed breasts, which I quickly covered with my hands.

"D-Don't look." I blushed, looked away, and back to see him holding a deep frown.

"Why not? Your perfectly fine." He touched my hands tenderly, and softly tore them away to pin them down.

I felt the tip of my nipples beginning to perk, as I was turned on by him staring at my exposed breasts.

I felt the warmth of one of his hands leave mine, as he brought it down to brush his thumb over one of my erected perks.

I breathed in sharply as he brought his other hand down from mine, so he could take a mound in each hand.

"Gaa-ah-ra!" I gasped and moaned, as I felt his warm, wet mouth envelope my right breast, as the other breast was still being fondled and groped.

He switched breasts, and did the same until my nipples were hard as could be.

He sat up slightly, and kissed me roughly, as he took my right breast in his right hand again, with my nipple in between his pointer and middle fingers.

He tenderly slid his tongue over my bottom lip asking for entrance, which I gave. He made sure to explore every inch of my mouth with his tongue, and caressed my tongue with his own.

He hesitated before tugging at my skirt. I also hesitated before kicking of my knee high ninja sandals, bringing my hips up, and sliding my skirt down.

Right before my skirt was completely off, did Gaara and I hear the god forsaken voice,

"Gaara! Abby!"

I groaned and lifted my upper body up to glare at the door. I looked over to Gaara who was also facing the door. He turned back to me, and right as i was about to speak rejoined our lips into a kiss. He parted, and gave me a small smile prompting me to pull my skirt down, so I could kick it off and onto the floor, which I did.

He looked uncertain what to do now, so I took his hand and-

"GAARA! ABBY!"

I gritted my teeth, and growled at the interruption. I wiggled out from under Gaara, covered my body up with my sheets, and slammed my door open.

"Really, Kankuro?_ Now?_ Nowof all times?" I yelled, but quickly noticed I was in the presence of a horribly panicking Kankuro.

"Yes, now! Gaara!" He yelled with a desperate voice, and ran into my room.

"What is it?"

I rose an eye at a fully dressed Gaara, who's full attention was on Kankuro.

"We're- We're!" Kankuro looked like he was on the verge of tears. "We're out of hamburger steak, and I swear Temari's torturing me, because all that's in the fridge is spinach!"

...

"THAT'S WHY YOUR IN HERE? YOU IDIOT!" I screamed, and threw Kankuro out of my room, and looked back over at a confused Gaara.

Holding the top of my sheet, so it wouldn't slip off, I reopened the door, and pointed out. "You to."

Without a word, Gaara looked utterly confused as he walked out the room, at which I lightly closed it shut, and sighed.

I think I'm out of heat now.

_Well, you never know...The Celestial Demon is unpredictable. You might go into heat again before you know it. _

Oh, Kami-sama, Please help me.

* * *

><p><strong>I am SOOOO sorry this is so late! T_T I hope I still have my loyal readers. Anyways, I made sure to make this a nice long chapter for you all, complete with some smut for my dear F.F. friend Dutch :D PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ AND <span>REVIEW<span>!**


	42. Bored, Yelling, Festival

**I do not own any character, settings, items, etc from the anime/manga, Naruto! If I did, the Akatsuki wouldn't have died. I do own Abby and Sarah, other original characters, and anything else that I came up with. Please enjoy and review :)**

* * *

><p>"Neh, Gaara." I asked, sitting laying upside down on a chair in The Kazekage Office.<p>

"Hmm?" Gaara responded, not looking up form his paper work.

"Has anyone heard about the Akatsuki lately?"

"No. There probably thinking about a new strategy since they think you went back to your world."

"I see, I see."

"..."

"I'm bored."

"Go play with Kankuro"

"Tried." I pouted and crossed my arms. "When I told them I wanted to play with his puppets to he yelled at me for saying 'playing' and wouldn't shut up."

"What about Temari?"

"Went to Konoha, _ again._" I whined.

"Hn."

"...For some reason..That doesn't sound like something anyone should say except for certain people...Weeeirrd..." I thought out loud while sitting upright. (AN: UCHIHA REFERENCE! XD)

"Hn.''

''Gaara?"

"What?"

"PLAAAAAY WIIITTTHHHH MEEEEE!"

"No."

"Well aren't you quick to deny your sexy, amazing, epic girlfriend?"

He shrugged, "I guess."

''..."

"..."

"That's not the response i wanted!"

He sighed, "You don't always get what you want."

I gasped, and started signing, "YOU DON'T ALWAYS GET WHAT YOU WAAANT! And if you try sometime you find YOU GET WHAT YOU NEEEED!~''

I could see a vein popping out of his head already in agitation, but did that stop me? Psh, no!

"IMMA DINO GIRL, INNA DINO WO-O-ORLD! LIFE AS A DINO, IT'S AWESOME-O! YOU CAN-"

**THUMP!**

I looked over to Gaara who smacked is hands on his desk to get my attention, and who looked ready to strangle me.

"Well, hey dar!" I yelled giddily, sliding on his desk, and in the process, knocking some of his paper work off. "...Oopsies...

"GET OUT!"

"Oomph!" I sounded as my butt collided with the floor, as I was kicked out of Gaara's office.

"Jeez." I mumbled rubbing my hurt butt.

"...Is one of the cons of being Gaara-Sama's girlfriend, being the only one he lashes out at?"

I looked behind me while still on the ground to Matsuri.

"He didn't lash out. Yell? yes. Lash? No." I pouted, getting up.

"Yah, yah, same thing, but it's true. He always has to keep a composure in front of everyone," She frowned deeply, "I guess your the only one he's comfortable showing his emotion to, even if it's bad." Then she smiled right at me, "Your special, huh?"

"Maturi-"

"Well, i gotta go! Ja ne!" She waved then took her leave.

I looked back at the door to the office.

"Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock." I said instead of actually knocking.

"Abby?" I heard Gaara's voice form the inside.

"Yes?"

"...Come in." He allowed, so I went in.

When I walked in Gaara stood, and came over to me.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "About me yelling at you."

"Huh? Oh! No, it's ok!" I giggled, "If you ever need someone to yell at, I'm yo girl!" I saluted him, then smiled at him. "It must be tough to have to keep a good composure in front of everyone, and it must bottle up, right? And, if I'm the only one you feel comfortable with yelling at then-"

"I don't want to yell at you." He enveloped me into a hug. "If anything, I wouldn't want to yell at you, and I don't want you to feel as though I'm taking advantage of you, thinking I can yell at you all the time without consequence."

I brought my hands up to my chest, pulled myself away with his hands still wrapped around me, and looked up. "Pfft, what are you talking about? Everyone yells at me." I laughed, "They just can't take my awesomeness!"

"Hmmm? I thought that was called annoying-ness?" He took my chin and made me look up at him who held an amused smirk

I shrugged, "It comes with the package of other awesome stuff."

He chuckled and leaned down, pressing our lips together, then lowered his hands so they were wrapped around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and deepened the kiss.

After a good couple minutes of making out, Gaara parted, cupped my cheek, kissed my left temple, and sighed. "I have to get back to work."

I pouted, as he started to walk away, "That's butt."

He sat down with a chuckle, "We can continue later if you like." He commented making me blush.

"Nah, I'm good. I'll just go to Ryuu." I smiled slyly.

Gaara glared at me.

"Kidding, kidding!" I laughed. "Yah know, your cute when your jealous." I winked teasingly, turning the tables and making him blush.

We heard knocking at the door, and Gaara gave them permission to come in.

"TEMARI!" I glomped said person, who was the person who knocked. "YOU BACK!"

"Hey." She greeted, then looked at Gaara.

"I was wondering if you guys were going to the festival." She indirectly asked us.

"Festival?" I asked.

"Yah. You didn't tell her?" Temari answered me, then questioned Gaara.

"No. I was planning on it." He answered, and Temari laughed with an apology.

"Hey, hey, hey! What festival?" I asked.

"I'll let Gaara answer that. I have to go give Kankuro some puppet stuff I bought while at Konoha. Ja ne."

''See yah!" I yelled to Temari, then looked at Gaara expectantly.

He sighed then filled me in. "Every year we have a festival...Would you like to go?"

"Depends...Are their turtles?"

He sighed, "...Sure."

"HELL TO THE YES!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeees! I know this is short...and kind of a pointless fillery thingy! BUT! I need an opportunity to do this!<strong>

**I am having a contest! Whoever gives me the best idea for an Arc get's a prize!**

**The prize you ask? **

**...I have no flippin idea!**

**You get to decide, but I am not accepting OC's, and the arc will take place after the festival, so I need ideas quick. So please submit your idea either by review or Message!**

**And, there's a poll on my profile!**

** THANK YOU AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	43. K and M, Fishy, and Tongue War

**A: Hello, my lovely reader! I. Am. Back!**

**Hidan: About fucking time. You haven't updated your shitty story in over a month. You know how many bitchy readers you probably lost?**

**A: T.T Shut up. It's not my fault I'm lazy- I mean haven't had any inspiration...**

**Hidan: Whatever! Get on with it!**

**A: Ok, Ok! Just do the disclaimer!**

**Hidan: A-Chan does not own any characters, settings, items, etc from the anime/manga, Naruto. She does however, own Abby and Sarah, other original characters, and anything else that she came up with.**

* * *

><p>"Getting ready, getting readey, getting ready, OH YEAH! Getting ready for a feeeeestiiiiivaaaaaaal!" I sang as combed through my hair.<p>

I looked over at the door that had some mysterious stranger on the other side knocking.

"Well, hello there!" I yelled giddily, as I opened the door to see Gaara standing in the hall with slightly wide eyes from me opening the doors and yelling so suddenly. He was in his casual clothing, which as I stated before, was much better then his Kazekage robes.

His eyes reverted back to their normal look before he proceeded to talk, "Hey... Are you almost ready? The festival is going to start soon."

"Aa!" I responded before pecking his cheek, and running to my vanity to check my light makeup. I turned around to Gaara who was now standing in my room. "Actually, I'm already done!"

"No your not." He told me with a small smile.

"Eh?" I sounded, right before something was thrown at me. I catched it and notcied it was a silky fabric. I unbunched it to reveal a kimono. I squealed, and pushed Gaara out of my room, closing the door behind it, so I could try it on.

It was black with light red butterfly designs, and layed right above me knees. Like my shirt, it covered most of my hands, and The witdth of the fabric at my arms was pretty long. It was really gorgeous. There was also a pair of traditional black sandals.

I opened the door of my room, just to to envelope myself into a hug with Gaara.

"Arigato!" I shouted geefully. I moved away, and spun, "Is it pretty? Is it pretty?"

"Aa." He responded with another small smile.

I smiled back, and went infront of him on my tippy toes to press my lips against his. He brought his hands to rest on my hips, as I slithered my arms around his neck.

"Ok, ok! That's enough you two! We're gonna be late!"

Gaara and I moved away from eachother at the voice of Temari. We looked over to see her looking irritated, tapping her foot against the floor with her arms crossed over her chest a clear sign of such a thing.

"Gomen." I giggled, and went torwards her. "Eh? Where's Mr. Kitty Ears?" I looked around for Kankuro.

"He'll be meeting up with us later at the festival." She answered with a sweat drop.

"Eh? Did he get a girlfriend?" I laughed, now walking in between Temari and Gaara.

Temari snickered and looked at me from the corner of her eye with a sly smile.

I gasped, "No way!"

She shrugged, "You never know. He's been acting a little weird lately."

"Ehhh." I mused thinking to myself then gasped again. "That means you'll be the only single one!"

"Shut up!" She growled then looked defeated and sighed.

"Haha, that's what you get for being titled the cruelest kunoichi!" I started skipping.

"What ever," She mumbled. "Boys are stupid."

"What 'bout Shika-kun?" I moved my eyebrows up and down.

"You mean Shikamaru?" She looked weirded out.

I nodded my head in response.

She looked like she was thinking things over in her head.

"Oh, I see that!" I cooed.

"W-What?" She mumbled surprised.

"Your blushing!"

"Am not!"

"Are to! Oh, come on! Don't be embarrassed! Shika-kun's pretty cute!" I smiled at her blushing. Ah, young love!

I felt a possessive grip wrap around my waist, and looked up at Gaara who held a small pout.

"Awww, don't worry panda-kun! Your the cutest of them all!" I went on my tippy toes to pet his head to which he pouted more and lightly blushed from being treated like a child.

I just smiled and kept skipping until told to slow down, and that we would be at the festival soon.

"So what's this festival for anyways? Is it just something that happens yearly?" I asked walking backwards.

"It does happen yearly, but it's to welcome the new season. The desert is always hot unless at night, there's barely any rain, which results in little vegetation. But, during this very short season we get all of those things. It's a very beautiful season, except the rain is always unexpected." Temari explained.

I looked up at Gaara, "Do you like this season?" I asked

"It's refreshing. Although, the rain makes the sand hard to manipulate." He grimaced.

"I see." I looked up at the sky. I haven't seen rain in so long. Even when I went back to my world it wasn't raining.

I thought about what it would be like if I started skipping backwards, and decided to take the ultimate challenge!

"Let's do this thing!" I yelled, catching Temari and Gaara by surprise.

On my very first attempt...I ended up crashing into someone, and was knocked onto the ground.

"Itai, you baka!" I looked back with my hand balled into a fist, looking for the one who knocked me down, but to no avail.

"You ok?" Gaara barely had to bend down to give me a hand.

"Aa." I gladly took it, and got to my feet.

"People should watch where there going." I mumbled rubbing my hurt butt.

"Yah, a certain girl who was going backwards." Gaara teased.

"Not my fault people can't take my awesomeness." I shrugged, and turned around to be faced with two things.

1: The awesomely awesome festival!

2: Kankuro casually leaning in front of Matsuri, who's back is against a stand, looking like there flirting.

...

_**Kankuro casually leaning in front of Matsuri, who's back is against a stand, looking like there flirting?**_

"What the fuckity fuck?" I screamed, causing people from every where to look in my general direction.

Gaara clasped his hand over my mouth, obviously not wanting me to say anything else so loud.

"What is it?" He asked quietly, and all I could do was point.

Gaara's and Temari's eyes followed mine to look at the same thing.

Those two were to busy not to even notice me scream!

"Woah." Temari mumbled, and then started laughing her ass off. "Who would have thought _those two _of _all people_! Hahahaha! I guess Kankuro really can get a girlfriend!" She clutched her stomach.

I looked at Gaara when his hand started to part from my face to see him confused. He looked back down at me, looked back in front of him, and started walking away. He probably thought I was start following him. Psh! He should know me better!

"HEEEEYYYY! MR. KITTY EARS!" I yelled, running over to said puppet master and Matsuri. I could see Kankuro tense at the sound of my voice this time, and he quickly looked behind him just in time for me to tackle him.

"H-Hey!" He said surprised. I poked my head around him to look at Matsuri who looked a little embarrassed but at the same time spiteful.

"Hello, Abby-san." She greeted with a twitching smile.

"Ello!" I saluted, then looked over at Kankuro with a curious looked, then back over to Matsuri. I did this a couple times until I decided I was bored enough to voice my opinion.

"So...What the hell are you thinking?" I asked bluntly, my eyes laid on Kankuro.

"H-huh?" He looked taken aback.

"Why the hell are you here flirting with Matsuri? You know she's probably only getting close to you, so she can get close to my Panda-kun! Well, you know what? It ain't gonna happen! Gaara's mine! MINE! You hear me? He and I are not going to be separated! You should already know this by now! Can't you take a note from past experiences that your plans do not work? And, Kankuro! Come on! Your supposed to be the man of the house! Have some sense, man! Even if you do have Kitty Ears, have weird paint, and play with dolls, that doesn't mean you can't do better than a boyfriend stealer! Oh yah, that reminds me! Try to steal Gaara again and your gonna loose a limb! I have no probably biting people! RAWR, BITCH, RAWR!"

I could feel myself being dragged away by the back of my collar. Did that stop me? ...No!

"Gaara and I are gonna be together FOREVAAAAAAA! He's gonna be the bestest Kazekage eva, and Imma be the bestest...just the bestest, ok? FUCK YAH! NO ONE CAN BEAT THE CELESTIAL DEMON! I have fucking powers, MWUHAHAHAHA! And guess what else? I have Rumple on my side! No one can beat that ultimate jiggle-jiggle-bubbly-pancake-o-dooooom! I-"

"We've been away from them for awhile." A voice broke through my rant. I look to my left to see Gaara sitting on a rock with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

I saw we were on the outskirts of the festival, and a whiles away from Kankuro and the butt-faced Matsuri.

"Oh...Well that sucks." I sulked.

"Yah...You shouldn't go accusing people though...I agree it's a bit strange Matsuri has a new interest in Kankuro, but you never know." He looked off into the festival.

"Yah..." I slightly agreed. "I still don't like her though." I mumbled.

Gaara looked over with a smile, "So I could tell from your rant. 'Never steal Gaara,' right?"

I blushed thinking about how much I talked about Gaara being mine. "Yah." I slumped my shoulders in embarrassment.

He brought his arm around my shoulders, and brought me close into an embrace, laying his head on top of mine.

I smiled and let myself melt into his warmth.

"Gaara."

"Hmm?"

"I'm hungry..."

He sighed and got up, but I could hear the small chuckle he uttered, and smiled to myself. We both went to get something I've been craving for forever. Taiyaki!

After we ate, we past one of those stands where you have to pick a gold fishy up with a paper thinger...fan? and try to get it into the cup without the paper breaking and having the fishy fall back into the water.

"Damnit!" I yelled, having yet another paper thinger break, and the fishy going bye-bye.

"Here." Gaara grabbed a paper thingy and was soundless as he concentrated. In a swift motion, he scooped up a fishy, and plopped it into the water filled bowl that was still in my hand from me trying to do exactly what he just did.

I looked at the bowl that had a fishy now swimming in it joy-fully.

"Agrigatou, Gaara-kun!" I looked up at my boyfriend with a huge smile plastered on my face, but it turned into a grimace complete with a popping vein when I heard the girls behind us.

_"Omg! The Kazekage-sama is so cool!"_

_"I love you, Gaara-sama!"_

_"He's soooo coool!" _

I was about to turn around and bitch slap them all, but was happy to say Gaara knew exactly what would make me feel loved and indirectly bitch slap his stupid fangirls.

"Your welcome." He took my chin, and led my face to his to press his lips to mine in an affectionate kiss. I smirked, as I could practically feel his fan girl's death glares and hear their curses at me.

We parted and smiled at each other. Not only to irritate the fan girls further, but because I was feeling really happy right now.

We got the dude who was in charge of the stand to put my fishy into a plastic bag, and we were were on our way.

We walked, hands together, fingers intertwined looking at the stands. We were going to find a place where we could watch the fireworks, and I thought of the place where Gaara brought me after my encounter with Kankuro and Matsuri.

We sat there waiting for fireworks, hands still holding on to each other.

"Arigatou again, Gaara." I looked up at him with the same smile from the fishy stand.

He smiled back, "Aa."

He bent down to bring our lips together, but it was a little more passionate then at the stand, because there was no one around like before.

I parted and looked at him with an excited grin, as he looked at me curiously. I brought my lips back to his, but just barely, so he could hear me when I announced, "One, Two, Three, Four, I declare a tongue war!"

Right after those words escaped my lips, I crashed my lips into his, and opened my mouth. I could see his eyes widen a little in shock, but I could feel his lips curve into either a grin or smirk before opening his own mouth.

We both slid our tongues over each other, trying to pin the other down. I put my hands on his shoulder, and pushed him down so I was on top of him, making the kiss/battle deeper. He grabbed my hands, and brought them so they could go around his neck, before bring his own hands to my waist.

I could feel things getting more heated, as I was getting determined to pin his tongue down, but each time I thought I did, it slid back on top of mine. Sometimes not even on top of mine. Sometimes he'll slide his own tongue on the side of mine, or just adventure my mouth. I knew he was teasing me, and I was loving it.

But, the thing is, like all wonderful moments Gaara and I have...They always get ruined.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my goodness? Can it be? IT IS! I have updated! I hope many of you aren't mad at me T_T But anyways...<strong>

_**DO NOT FORGET ABOUT THE CONTEST! I need an idea for an arc! This is the last call, because I want the arc to start on the next chapter and I am in a good writing mood! **_

_**Prize: Nooo Cluueee...You get to pick, but I am not accepting OCs. So, please submit by review or message!**_

** Good Day :3**


	44. Panic, Kidnappers, and Nonintimidating

**A-Chan: ...**

**Hidan: ...**

**A-Chan: ...**

**Hidan: You...**

**A-Chan: ...**

**Hidan: WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?**

**A-chan: *Scratches head nervously* Weelll...**

**Hidan: Oh, this should be fucking good. What, did you have to go save the world from impending doom or some shit?**

**A-chan: Heh, no. I was just to lazy and didn't have any motivation**

**Hidan: Fuck, at leas your honest and don't blame it on school all the time.**

**A-chan: *shrugs* I think it's an ok excuse, and is usually true. School's a bitch. ANYWAYS! DO THE DISCLAIMER! THESE PEOPLES HAVE BEEN WAITING! **

**Hidan: Ya, Ya. A-Chan does not own any characters, settings, items, etc from the anime/manga, Naruto. She does however, own Abby and Sarah, other original characters, and anything else that she came up with.**

* * *

><p>Gaara and I were now running down the treaded streets of Suna. Although they were stood on by bright and wonderful stands and wrapped with decorations, there was no way to not notice the frantic frenzy that was going on.<p>

Right when I thought I was so close to beating Gaara in tongue war, did we hear screams of panic. Gaara, being an overly responsible Kazekage got up right when he heard the first paniced scream. I followed him into the crowd that resembled ants scattering around after you squashed a couple.

It was a hard squeeze through the people pushing and shoving each other to get free of something that Gaara and I were trying to figure out.

I tried to stay as close to Gaara, not wanting to get left behind, and was deemed successful when I bumped into his back. Suna shinobi were already scattering around, probably already knowing way more than Gaara and I on the situation at hand. A few dropped from the sky in front of Gaara waiting for instructions, and I saw Temari and Kankuro running to us, Temari was screaming something.

Not having the attention span to keep track of the conversation going on with the shinobi and Gaara, took notice of this.

I shouted over to Temari, cupping my hands around my mouth.

She looked more paniced, and tried to shout again this time only slightly reaching my ears, but to late.

"Behind you!"

Right then, I was knocked off my feet and flew a couple feet from my previous standing point.

I saw Gaara turn around to me with wide eyes, and in a split second his sand was going towards the enemy.

I got into a kneeling position and turned my head to see what was happening. I couldn't decipher anything from the commands being shouted, but when I turned my head around I felt a sharp karate chop to a pressure point and was knocked out.

**.:D.:D.:D.:D.:D.:D.:D.:D.:D.:D.:D.:D.:D.:D.:D.:D.:D.:D.:D.:D.:D.:D.:D.:D.:D.:D.:D.:D.:D.:D.:D.:D.:D.:D.:D.:D.:D.:D.**

"Ugh." I moaned uncomfortably as I awoke, my neck feeling stiff. I looked straight in front to see a vast sea of sand. With hope that Suna would be either behind or next me that's where I looked next. All but seeing sand I right away knew I was deep in the desert.

"Ummm." I heard, and looked behind me once again. Sitting there were three men. How could I not see them before? ... Probably from not paying attention and thinking about how I'm no one near the village.

I got up from a laying position and sat with my feet criss-crossed looking straight at the men.

They were all stiff, but one moved forward. He opened his mouth to speak, but I beat him to the verb.

"Hi!"

"...Um, hello?"

"Who're you?" I asked nonchalantly, tilting my head to the side.

I could see a vein popping from the man's forehead from me for not being cautious enough, making him seem non threatening.

"My name is of no concern to you. What should be, though, is your situation. Abby, correct?"

I nodded, waiting for him to continue.

A smile curved at his lips and all men looked victorious. I noticed one of the men whispering to another, "Told you."

The one who I presumed to be the leader continued, "And...The Celestial Demon?"

My eyes widened from shock, making their smiles grow into a loathsome smirk.

I closed my eyes and opened them back up to a state that added to the serious, dull expression that over took my face.

"No." I denied, "I am the muffin man."

Silence was all that over took the desert except for the gentle sounds of the wind swiftly picking up sand and carrying it to it's new home.

"What?" One asked.

All waited for me to respond and looked taken aback by my shaking body.

"HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAA!" I bursted out laughing, clutching my stomach and wheezing for air.

The men didn't know whether to be shocked or angered, and every word I uttered just contributed to the funniness of it all.

"J-Just the, haha, seriousness of the s-situation! Hahahaha! Oh my Kami-Sama,  
>I can't breath!"<p>

"How dare you!" The leader stepped forward and grabbed me by the collar. Right away I looked into the eye of the man seriously. Within seconds, my face became red, and I began to laugh in his face.

The man's own face became flustered from being so debased by my laughter.

I finally calmed down when I noticed that something weird was going on.

"Wait." I looked around, "Where are we?"

"We're about a day away from Suna." One of the men answered.

"Why?" I asked

The leader shook his head, "You don't understand do you?"

"If I did, I wouldn't be asking such questions, now would I?"

Another vein popped from the leaders forehead, "I don't understand how anyone in Suna could tolerate you!"

I gasped, "ME EITHER! I just don't understand it! Personally, I think it's because of my distinct awesomeness."

Ignoring my previous comment the leader went on, "You are the Celestial Demon. A legendary figure holding immense powers. With such powers, we could be rulers of many and maybe all! We are tired of being so low!"

"Soooo..." I thought, "Your pretty much some crazy weird dudes who are on the bottom of the social latter, out for world domination?"

I looked amused at the leader when he stumbled to find a response that didn't prove me right.

"Either way," He ignored me once again, "You will be a big piece in our domination, so corporate, or die."

In a half an hour or so, all three men were asleep, probably exhausted from a days trek and watching over me.

I sweat dropped at the sight, and wondered how bad it would be if these three did take over.

I highly doubt it would even be possible for them to be intimidating to the villages, much less countries, even if they did have me. All the men were tall and lanky in stature. No muscle, much less intimidating features.

I didn't even bother leaving them. Knowing me, I would get lost in five minuted and either be found again or dead. All I could do was wait for Gaara.

* * *

><p>I'm so sorry for not updating! How long has it freakin' been? Anyways, personally<br>I think that my writing has increased in quality, especially if you compare this chapter with the earlier once.

But, to business:

**I WAS WONDERING IF YOU GUYS THINK I SHOULD EDIT THIS STORY. **

**EITHER, EDIT THE STORY AND MAKE CHANGES TO ACTUAL EVENTS.**

**OR**

**JUST EDIT THE GRAMMAR, ECT.**

**PLEASE TELL ME IN REVIEW. **

ARC CONTEST!:

I AM STILL IN NEED OF AN ARC! YOU CAN EITHER COME UP WITH AN IDEA THAT GOES WITH WHAT HAPPENED WITH THIS CHAPTER, OR CREATE A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT ONE. SINCE THEY'RE ARE TWO OPTIONS IT IS POSSIBLE I COULD PICK TWO WINNERS. 

PLEASE SEND ME IDEAS EITHER IN REVIEW OR MESSAGE! 

3 Happy Late Valentines Day! 3


	45. Free From 1, Chased By 2, and Wings

A-Chan does not own any characters, settings, items, etc from the anime/manga, Naruto. She does however, own Abby and Sarah, other original characters, and anything else that she came up with.

* * *

><p>"Hurry up!"<p>

"Nuh uh!"

"I said, Hurry, the hell, up!"

"Lies! You said hurry up! There was no 'the hell' in that particular sentence!" I told as one out of the three men tried to drag me through the desert. The other two had a head start on us, not wanting to wait so long for me to feel the need to start walking through the extreeemeeely hot desert to who knows where.

"Would you rather me let you here to die?" He threatened.

"Hmmmm..." I sounded as I thought that option over.

"That's it!" He let go of my arms that he was pulling and started to walk away.

"Your leader dude won't be so happy if you don't bring me!" I hollered over at the man, who stopped in his tracks. He looked to me with a face that screamed, 'Hot, tired and I'm either going to kill you or cry."

...So...He started to cry.

"Please just listen! If you don't I'm going to be in serious trouble! Do you know how much we planned to be able to steal you? Not to mention escaping from the Kazekage! I thought I was going to die! I'm to young to die! Ahhhhahhhh!"

"It's ok, it's ok." I crouched down next to him and patted him on the back. "Speaking of the Kazekage...what happened to him when I was captured?"

The man looked up at me and sniffed, "He went on a freakin' rampage once we had you! Not a literal one like how I heard he went on when he was little with Shukaku. But, he was coming after us _fast_, and I could still her him shouting commands once we were out of Suna. We were lucky we made it out."

I smiled at the thought, and then giggled when I thought of the three men's faces when faced with Gaara.

Ugh, how I miss that hot red head. I wish he would hurry the hell up and come and rescue me, or I might have to try to find my way home on my own...

I actually thought about that...How hard would it be to find my way back to Suna on my own? Not _that _hard since I got Gaara and the Suna shinobi out looking for me. They'd probably find me before I even think about getting dehydrated.

"Lello is a pretty color, Lello's very bright. Lello is the color of the suuuun, which doesn't come out at night, EH!"

...

"Are you stunned by my amazing singing?" I asked, with a sly smirk.

...

The man's mouth opened to speak, but I screamed, "LOOK OUT," put my fingers together, and smashed my combined fist on top of his head, knocking him out.

"This is how we do it! Do do do do, do do do do!" I sang as I dragged the unconscious man's body through the desert.

I dropped the mans body and looked around, "Hmmm...I wooonder..." I looked down at the man's body and rummaged through his pockets.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOO!" My mouth went into an 'o' as I picked up the paper that was undoubtedly a map.

"This, my dear Watson, is a win." I stated to no one in particular in a British accent.

"Hmmm...Oh..Mhm...Yup...I see..." I held the map out in front of me, turning it upside down, diagonal, and side to side. "YuuuuuuuuuupppppIhave no idea what i'm doing." I sighed, and brought my arms down to my sides.

I looked down at the body to see it almost completely covered in sand. I looked closer to see his fingers twitch, and heard a moan. I kicked his body to hear the moan get louder and his body started to get up, definite signs of him waking up.

Well, it's pretty obvious what I must do...

"RUN!" I screamed, and did the said verb.

I ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran...and ran...Then took a little break...then ran and ran and ran and ran and ran, and so on.

"Oh my-Freaking Kami-Sama!" I huffed, clearly out of breath and almost dying of heat. By now, my whole body was wet with sweat, and I could feel my shirt sticking to my back.

I looked around me once again hoping that I couldn't see the man. Yup, all clear.

Now...

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?"

"Uh...Your on the border of The Wind and The River Country."

I looked down to see that one foot was in sand the other on grass.

"Woah...HAHAHAAHAHA! WHO'S THE BADASS SHINOBI NOW? THAT'S RIGHT! ABBY! MWUHAHAHAHA! NO ONE THOUGHT I COULD DO IT, BUT THEY WERE WRONG! I-"

"Ummm..."

"Huh?" I looked over to see the two other men sitting on a rock. Not the kind of sandy rock you'd see in the desert, but a nice gray one, showing they were on The River Countries ground.

"Uh oh." I started running past them farther into the River Country. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I looked back to see them quickly gaining, then looked back in front of me hoping I wouldn't trip.

I felt one of the men's finger tips on my shoulders, quickly constricting to grasp my shirt.

"NO!" I screamed, and quickly closed my eyes as a bright flash engulfed the area.

The tattoos on my sholders began to burn, and I could feel as if something was being pulled out of my shoulder blades. It hurt so much I couldn't contain my screams. I held my eyes tightly closed from pain and the still horribly bright light, until the long flash subsided and the pain and strange feeling went away.

I opened my eyes hesitantly to be faced with something that I knew wasn't normal.

I was sitting in a protective ball wrapped in a pair of wings.

"W-Wha the..." I slowly got up into a standing postition, the wings unwrapping and going into a neutral position at my back.

I was trembling and scared. I had no idea what was happening. I looked around for any indication, but found none. What I did find how ever, were two dead bodies of the men that kidnapped and chased me lying on the ground just a few feet from me.

One body seemed as if it's flesh was burned right off along with any hair or articles of clothing. It's limbs seemed to be twisted in unnatural turns that only the most flexible should be able to accomplish. A twisted lump of burnt black red flesh with it's eyes and mouth wide open in despair.

The other on the other hand, seemed completely peaceful with a tiny smile plastered on his face. He looked as if he died of a natural cause that caused no pain, but one that left you completely satisfied with the life you left behind. He actually seemed to be completely cleaned from any sand, dirt, cuts, scars, ect that he has received from previous events or misfortunes.

"B-But how?" I whispered to myself. I didn't I purposely try to kill the two men.

I re-noticed the wings that adorned my shoulders blades. I felt very different. Powerful. And the wings were the source of it.

I tried my best to control them, and moved them so they moved more towards the front, in my line of vision.

The first thing I noticed was the smell of blood. It was the only scent that filled my nose, and I could here it dripping off of the wings, forming a small but growing puddle.

Amongst the red of blood I could tell that the left wing was pure black. The feathers looked wild and strayed, but none the less mysterious and graceful.

The pure white feathers of the right wing stood out against the red. The feathers looked perfectly groomed and as fluffy as a cloud. It seemed mystical and gracious.

This was definitely the work of the Celestial Demon.

"Abby!"

I gasped sharply at the voice.

"Gaara!" I turned around to see the red head Kazekage. I took one step but was quickly stopped.

"Don't move!" He shouted at me. He was about 20 feet away from me with Temari and Kankuro at his side, while also being backed up by about 20 Suna shinobi.

"Eh?"

"Try to retract the wings." He said softly

"B-But I don't know how! I don't even know how they came out!"

"Just try."

I closed my eyes tightly once again, and tried to focus on the one spots where I could tell the wings came out from. I felt a pulsating heat through out my body, and the same excruciating pain when the wings first came out filled my veins. Just like the first time there was a pulling sensation, but this time into my body. I gritted my teeth to subside the screams that wanted to course through my throat.

The wings fully retracted and the pain left, as did the feeling in my body, and the strength in my legs.

I collapsed to the ground right after seeing Gaara run towards me.

* * *

><p><strong>I actually started working on this chapter a little while ago XD I got this idea from DutchPuppy but then ended up mixing it in with another idea of hers. So hence, she won XD Woot! Congrats!<strong>

** XD Anyways, I just had my Sweet 16! It was an amazing time filled with myself singing awkwardly to my friends and having a huge Pokemon Theme Performance by me. MY CAKE WAS AMAZING! It had a hot picture of Sasuke, Sasuke dressed up as a Pikachu, Gaara dressed up as a Pikachu, The Naruto Characters as Pikachu, L from Death Note, Team Seven (Naruto) with presents saying Happy Birthday, another Dino picture, and my picture in the middle! XD **

_**Anyways! Please review! :D**_


	46. Konoha, Kage's, and Powers discussion

**A-Chan does not own any characters, settings, items, etc from the anime/manga, Naruto. She does however, own Abby and Sarah, other original characters, and anything else that she came up with.**

* * *

><p>"Ugh..." I moaned, as I opened my eyes to be blinded by the natural brightness of the room. I laid there a couple seconds, squinting my eyes until they adjusted. By the time I could look around without feeling like I was going to go blind, I tried to sit up, but ended up back onto my back. My muscles were extremely tense, and my shoulder blades burned mildly. I didn't for a second forget what happened the last couple days, but it wasn't the being kidnapped that caught my attention. It was the fact that I grew a pair of wings, one that seemed to belong to a demon, and the other an angle. A sign of my powers awakening, no doubt.<p>

"Hey." I looked over, without trying to move my body or neck much, to see Kankuro leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and one eye open looking at me. He sighed and pushed his body off the wall and walked over closer, "Looks like it started."

"Looks like what started?" I croaked, even my throat feeling sore.

"Your powers. The wings were a humongous sign. You know how when you and your sister entered this world, and there was a huge burst of chakra? Well, when your wings sprouted, there was an even bigger burst, resulting in the call of a Kage submit."

"So, Gaara's not here?" I slowly sat up with a wince.

"Yah. Don't worry though, he was reluctant to leave you while you were still unconscious."

"Awh, that's my red head for yah." I gave Kankuro a goofy grin, trying to get rid of the serious air that was thickening with every second.

Kankuro held a lopsided frown.

"Come on, Kankuro, what's wrong?"

He sighed. "I don't know...I have a bad feeling." He swatted his kitty hood down and ruffled his short brown hair.

"Oooooo, No kitty hood." I pointed out making him smirk.

"Like what you see?"

"Hahaha, you wish, sir!" I laughed, then narrowed my eyes at him, "Why don't you go ask that to Matsuri?"

"Ugh, not with that again!" He sighed exasperated, "I haven't even been able to see her since the festival, and it's not like we were going out or anything!"

"Suuuure you weren't." I said sarcastically, obviously not believing him. "Anyways, my body hurts like hell!"

"It'll wear off soon, you've been out for a pretty good while."

"How long?"

"About a week and a half."

"Eh!"

"Yup. Enough time for Gaara to get you back here, get called to the submit, and get there. He's probably there right now." He leaned back against the wall.

"I wanna go." I pouted

"Heh, good luck with that. It would take three days to get there since it's held in Konoha. Besides, I bet your done with the desert for a while, huh?"

"Let's do this thang!" I said already standing next to him while fist pumping the air.

"Hey, wait! What happened you you feeling like hell?"

"It's all good, it's all good." I waved him off, then asked, "How long is Gaara going to be there?"

"For all we know, over a week."

"Great! Now get out, so In can get changed you pervert!" I pushed him out the door, and ran to get clean clothes, clean my face, brush my teeth and hair, and put on some makeup before our journey to Konoha to see Gaara.

_**Three Days Later! X3**_

"I haven't been in this place in forevaaaaaa!" I spun around in circles once Kankuro and I passed through the gates of Konoha."

Kankuro sweat dropped," Yah, yah, come on. Your attracting stares."

"Yes, sir!" I saluted.

We walked through Konoha on our way to the building where the Hokage's office is.

"Neh, Kankuro, why aren't you with Gaara? Aren't you and Temari supposed to be kind of like his body guards?"

"Aa, but he wanted either Temari or I to be with you no matter what. So I stayed and Temari went with Baki, who was our Sensei when we we younger, since each Kage has two body guards."

"Oh, sorry you couldn't be as important as Temari." I patted his back sympathetically.

A vein on his head pulsed, and he yelled, making my hand move off his back, "I'm not less important then Temari! It's just that she's closer with Konoha!" He mumbled some other words under his breath, and started walking ahead.

I looked around, hoping to see one of my old friends that I haven't seen in a long time. Lucky for me, Kankuro and I passed a place where I knew I could find at least a couple of said people.

"Hey, Kankuro!" I whined, "I'm huuungry!"

He stopped and looked back at me, and slumped his shoulders, "You gotta be kidding me! We're almost there!"

"But, I'm hungry nooooooowwwwwww!" I whined some more and showed him a set of puppy dog eyes.

He twitched under my adorable gaze, then sighed, "Fine, but we can't take long."

"Yes!" I rejoiced and was about to run into Yakiniku Q, but was grabbed by the back of my collar. After I gagged from being pulled back from my collar, Kankuro let me go, and I rubbed my neck, "What the big idea?"

"That'll take to long. We can't go to a restaurant." He scolded me.

"Ugh, come on Kankuro, it won't take that long! Wait! On second thought..." I grinned, and made a dash for it.

"Hey! Where the hell are you going?" Kankuro yelled at me and started chasing me.

I laughed as I ran, "You'll see!"

I grinned when my destination was in sight, and it widened when I saw the person I was exactly looking for.

"Naruto!" I yelled, glomping the orange ninja, who was sitting inside Ichiaku Ramen.

"Eh? Abby!" He turned around and hugged me back, then looked beyond my shoulder to Kankuro. "Hey!"

"Hey." Kankuro huffed, and glared at me who gave him an innocent smile in return.

Kankuro and I sat down to join Naruto in eating some ramen.

"So, what are you guys here for?" Naruto asked, while slurping his Ramen hastily.

"The Kage summit." I explained easily.

"Oh, that!" Naruto's eyes widened, "Yah, there was this mass rush of chakra, kind of similar to when you and your sister first came here, but this was HUGE! It has actually been my first time seeing the other Kage's, but I'll surpass them all!" He gave me a thumbs up with a determined smile.

"I'm sure you will!" I returned his smile with a genuine one.

"Are you done yet? We have to get going." Kankuro got up and paid the ramen dude.

"Yup!" I hopped up, and gave Naruto one more hug before leaving.

"Hey, I'll see you later!" He waved.

"K, it's a promise!" I waved back.

"Now down to business." Kankuro huffed and turned around to me now that we we're outside of the door that concealed the Kage submit. "Do not do anything stupid. You were pretty good with the Suna counsel even if you spaced out most of the time. Do this for Gaara. Doing something spontaneous that your used to will be an embarrassment to all of Suna and Gaara. Go in there with a sense of pride, and only speak to when addressed or if _absolutely_ necessary. Got it?"

"Roger!" I saluted, then made a serious face.

Kankuro opened, if not slightly banged the doors opened, and stepped inside.

I took a quick take around the room. It consisted of Tsunade who looked the same as the last time I saw her, and obviously being the Hokage, a small old man with a strange nose who as I could tell was the Tsuchikage from the banner behind him, a dark muscular man who was the Raikage, a pretty lady who was the Mizukage, and last but not least, the amazing Gaara who as we all know as the Kazekage.

They all looked over at us, and Kankuro thankfully spoke, "Kankuro and Abby of Suna."

"Eh, so this is the youngen." The old man said, got up, and bowed, "It is truly an honor to be able to see the Celestial Demon before old age takes me away you see." He smirked, and Tsuande tsked.

"Yah, we all know that's soon." She mumbled.

"What was that Tsunade-Hime? Last time I checked, you weren't that younger than me." The old man snickered.

"What was that you old man!" Tsunade pounded her first onto the table with a roar.

"Now, now," The pretty lady interjected, "Let's not get so riled up." She looked at me with a smile, "Now, why don't you sit down and talk about the matters of your powers?" She offered.

I looked over at Kankuro who have a small nod. He then disappeared into hiding probably with Temari and the other body guards. I was thankful that my seat was in between the nice, pretty lady and Gaara.

"So, Kazekage, she has been in possession of your village, correct?" The old man asked, and smirked once again, "I hope your not thinking about having an advantage over the other villages."

I could feel a vein pulsate on my head, from that old fart even thinking such a thing.

"She has been residing in Suna as an apprentice of mine, although it was even before we had knowledge of her being the Celestial Demon." Gaara answered calmly.

"I see." The old man mumbled then looked at me, but said nothing.

I was making sure to keep away from as much eye contact as I can, even to Gaara.

I heard the Kage's talk some more, but was zoned out with my elbow on the table, and my chin resting on my palm, as I looked out the big window positioned on the right wall.

"O ar re our wers." I could hear someone mumble.

"O ar re our wers?" I could hear the person mumble more forcefully and say more as a questioned, but still paid no attention.

"Abby."

"Eh?" I jumped and sharply turned my head to Gaara when he spoke my name.

"The Raikage asked you how far your powers are." He told me.

"O-Oh." I turned my gaze to the muscular Raikage, but looked away as I spoke, "Nothing much as...Powers. But, the tattoos have formed, and I've had the wonderful dream and horrible dream, and about six days ago, I had wings sprout from my back. So, their more like symptoms. Although, when the wings sprouted there was a huge light, with the burst of chakra, and it killed two men, who actually kidnapped me with the attention of gaining world domination."

"How did they die?" Tsunade asked me.

"They died after the big flash and burst of chakra but one looked completely unharmed and peaceful, and the other seemed totally dreadful, burnt, and in despair."

She nodded and commented, "Seems only natural for powers that hold Heaven and Hell."

"Can we see the tattoos?" The Mizukage asked.

I nodded, stood, pulled my shirt over my back, and faced it to the Kage's.

They all seemed to mumble to each other.

"Now, onto a different matter that is tied with the whole situation," I pulled my shirt back down and faced the Kages, as the Raikage proposed a discussion change, "You are from a different world?" he questioned.

"Y-Yes. Where I come from is called, Earth. It's pretty different then here. We don't have any shinobi, well like here. There is no such thing as jutsus, Kages, chakra, Hidden Villages, and such. We also have more technology." I answered.

"Do you think that if we sent her back, it could fix a lot of future problems?" The old man questioned.

"No." Gaara deadpanned, "We have already tried...It didn't work out so well." I could see his lips curl into the smallest of smiles, making my own lips act on there own and have a more noticeable smile. The Pretty Mizukage seemed to catch on and smile to me.

She giggled, catching the attention of the Kages and asked, "Out of curiosity, are you and the Kazekage in some sort of relationship?"

"E-Eh?" My face burned harshly and I bet it was completely red.

I glanced over at Gaara who had a pretty good blush and glanced away then back at the Kages. "This really doesn't have anything to do with the situation at hand."

I couldn't help but to nod in agreement, not wanting to talk about my love life to the leaders of dangerous ninjas.

"Actually," Tsunade smirked, "I'm pretty interested as well. My my, young people now a days." She grinned with her eyes closed towards me, "I'm rooting for you."

I couldn't help but to groan.

"Nothing to root for when there already together." I could hear a voice that sounded much like Kankuro's then an, oomph, most likely from Temari elbowing him.

What the hell! And he told _me _to behave so much!

"Ah, so you are together congratulations!"

"Congratualtions on what? This gives Suna an advantage with her powers!"

"Would you stop being so stingy!"

"Would you all shut up, and continue? I have to get back to Bee!"

"My, my."

"Let's back back on track shall we?"

"Ugh."

"Um..." I looked up and interjected, seeing all the Kage's stop arguing, talking, or gossiping with each other in mid talk and look at me. I continued, "Is there anything in the legend that tells anything about my powers?"

"Hmmm..." Tsunade sat back down from her heated argument with the old man, and gave a consecrated look. "Not much from the legend. Only that it has to d with the powers of Heaven and Hell. It has a mix of chakra usage and supernatural powers. Therefore, you can do powerful jutsus that are completely impossible for regular people or shinobi. You can do things without even using chakra. What specific jutsus or powers is unknown."

"I see... Then..What exactly is this summit for?" I looked around the table at the Kages, but stopped at Gaara, who answered.

"To see where you will be held, trained, and for what purposes your powers will be used for. We already came to the conclusion that your powers will be used under either war or a world crisis. Although, we don't know where you shall stay and be trained at, and we have to find a suitable trainer. The celestial demon and her powers are unpredictable, and the demon side could over take the celestial side. "

"Eh...What do you mean? I'll obviously be staying in Suna...Right?"

* * *

><p><strong>...HI! XD I UPDAAAATED! Gonna start he next chapter real soon . So, anyways...<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW! IT'S THE ONLY WAY TO GET NEW CHAPTERS!**


	47. Where I will go, Butterfly, And Cry

**I do not own any character, settings, items, etc from the anime/manga, Naruto! I do own Abby and Sarah, other original characters, and anything else that I came up with. Please enjoy and review :)**

* * *

><p>"Eh...What do you mean? I'll obviously be staying in Suna...Right?"<p>

"Maybe, maybe not," Gaara answered not missing a beat.

"What do you mean, 'maybe, maybe not?' I didn't even have a clue how many other villages there were, neverless, about them!"

"It's not like you'll never come back. It's only until your powers are under control."

"And, when the heck could that be? Months, years? Maybe even a whole day? That's fuckin' long, sir!" I glared my hardest at the young leader, until I felt mulitple stares at me. I looked away from Gaara to see all the other Kages looing at me a little shocked. Tsunade was the first to speak.

"I was wondering where your loud, obnoxious, random, idiot personality went," She chuckled.

"Eeh, so the Celstial Demon isn't as quiet as the Kazekage?" The Mizukage looked intrigued and amused. "Well, this makes things more interesting! I didn't know that was your taste, Kazekage-san." She looked over at Gaara.

"That's because you don't know me at all." Gaara stated. Does that boy act overly superior or what?

"Tsk, just when I thought we finally had someone who wouldn't make a ruckus in this meeting besides myself." The old dude sighed.

"Won't make a ruckus? Isn't that all you do, other than plan your village's superiority over the others?" The Raikage looked over at the old man with his arms crossed and one eye opened, much like Kankuro does.

"What was that?" The Tsuchikage started to float.

"Cool." I muttered with my eyes wide in astonishment, than sweat dropped at how the Raikage and Tsuchikage looked like they were going to have a match to the death.

"Oi!" Tsunade pounded her fist on the desk to get the attention of everyone again. "This is getting out of hand. Now, who would volunteer to keep Abby in their village, and get someone to train her as the Celestial Demon?"

I looked around the room to see the Kages with serious, thinking faces as they thought to themselves and watched each other.

The Tsuchikage was the first to raise his hand. Next, was Gaara, followed by Tsunade and the Mizukage.

Everyone stared at the Raikage.

"I won't be bothered with this when I have to take care of Bee."  
>He simply stated...Who the heck is Bee?<p>

'Why does everyone want me to be in their village? Oh right, it's cause moi is amazing.' I thought to myself and basked in awesomeness, as I crossed my arms in satisfaction with my answer.

"Who actually has a mentor for her?" I heard the Raikage taking things into his hands, "Keep your hand raised if you do."

The Kages again were staring at each other, and lowly Tsunade lowered her hand. The Tsuchikage tsked and lowered his, followed by Gaara, making the Mizukage's hand the only one up.

The Mizukage lowered her hand with a smile commenting, "We have a mist shinobi who has been studying the Celestial Demon for most of their life. I'm pretty sure if Abby needs any guidance, this person would suffice."

"Eeehhhh." I sounded, making all of the Kages looked at me. "So, this person would know what kind of powers I should have?"

"Aa. They would know much more than what's just in the fairy tale books or even the descriptions the main books give us. She has many, many scrolls about the Celestial Demon, it's powers, side effect, and such. Although, I should warn you...She's a little different."

By this time, all I heard was a voice without words, as I had my attention on a bug that resembled the one that belonged to Shino that I saw on the table when we all went out to eat the first time I met all of Naruto's friends. I smiled hugely and with outstretched arms yelled, "BLAAAAAAAAAKE! You came back to me!"

I suddenly got quiet and hesitantly brought my pointer finger to it. I watched in wonder as it crawled up my finger, and heard a faint sigh before someone said, "I'll think she'll be just fine."

"AHHHH! IT'S CRAWLING UP MY SHIRT! IT'S GOING TO BITE ME AND TURN ME INTO A BUG-VAMPIRE-CHAKRA-SUCKING-THINGY!" I got up so abruptly that my chair fell to the floor with a crash. I waved the arm that the bug crawled up around, as I ran around the room in panic. When I went in a circle around the room, I ended up tripping on my fallen chair, and was sent crashing to the ground to be stopped by Gaara's sand only a few inches from the ground.

"I think now is a good time to arrange your trip." Gaara got up from his seat, much quieter than I did, and walked to the door. Before he walked through the door, he made sure that he dispersed his sand, causing me to fall the last few inches onto my face.

"ITAAAIII!" I screamed and held my nose, and spun around to see Gaara already left. "That buttface!" I hollered and ran out the door, without even bidding the other Kage's a goodbye.

"Gaaara!" I yelled, to hear an echo answer me back. "Did he already leave?" I asked aloud, looking around as I went around a corner, when I noticed I had NO clue where I was going.

"WHERE'S THE MOTHA FUKIN EXIT?" I screamed, only to notice moments later that I was right in front of it. My eyes got wide once I was through the exit and out into the fresh air. I have noticed something.

"My words are magical!" I exasperated. "Ok, ok! I got this!" I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and said with as much enthusiasm as I could, "I wish there was a shirtless Gaara in front of me!"

"What?"

My eyes shot open, and I stiffly turned my neck to see Gaara with a very confused and disturbed face.

"W-Well." I stutterd, then said thoughtfully, "Your not shirtless, nor are you in front of me...But I'll take it!"

Gaara sighed, and waved to me indicating to follow him.

I entwined my fingers with his, and we walked around Konoha for a while silently. Not awkwardly though. It was more of a peaceful, not awkward, silence where you know you don't have to say anything, just enjoy each other's company.

I stopped suddenly and looked up to Gaara with a smile, "Your definitely gonna write to me, right?"

"Of cou-"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'RE GONNA BE AWAY FROM EACHOTHER FOR SOOO LONG! SOOOO FAR! I MIGHT DIE FROM GAARA WITHDRAW! MAYBE EVEN KANKURO WITHDRAW! I NEED SOMEONE TO PRANK! HOLYFLABBERGASTERY! IT'S A BUTTERFLY!" I ran around trying to catch, but finally gave up when I was out of breath.

The butterfly carelessly landed on my nose.

I very carefully brought my hands up, ready to snatch it off my nose, but right when I went in, it flew of and I ended up smacking my nose.

I rubbed my hurt nose, as I looked up at a pouting Gaara that had the careless butterfly softly fluttering it's wings, as it sat, perched on his head.

"Not fair." I muttered and slumped my shoulders. But then, I had an idea.

Gaara raise an eyebrow, as I crept towards him, toooootaaaaally not being noticeable.

I crept juust a little closer, and sprang forward shouting, "Butterfly power! UNITE!"

It felt and seemed as if I was going in slow motion. Just seconds before I, actually slammed into Gaara, my eyes widened as I saw the butterfly fly from Gaara head.

Gaara and I fell to the ground with a crash. I twisted my body around towards the flying butterfly and yelled with an outstretched hand, "Don't go butterfly! I HAVEN'T NAMED YOU YET!"

I looked back down to be just inches away from Gaara's face, our noses barely touching.

"Uhhh...Hi." I said awkwardly, not even bothering to get up.

"...Hey."

"So...About writing to me..."

He gave me an 'are you serious?' look for a couple moments before ordering, "Get up."

I stayed there watching his face for a couple moments causing him to ask, "Are you going to get up?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I'm to lazy...And I don't want to." I made it so I put more of my weight on him.

After a sigh, he used his sand to grip me from behind and get me on my feet.

He got up himself, and there started the awkward silence.

"..."

"..."

"So...About writing to me..."

Gaara literally face palmed himself, and looked at me irritably through his fingers.

"Sometimes I wonder how you survived living for so long." He mumbled

"Me to." I put my hands behind my back and smiled at him, "Guess it's 'cause I have you next to me to help me out, huh?

He lowered his hand from his face showing a somewhat pity filled face, and outstretched the hand to me. "Come here." He ordered knowingly.

I ran over to him and was wrapped into a hug, as I wrapped my arms around his torso and clung to him.

"Please don't make me go away again!"

I cried.


	48. Dead Person Drop, BOO, and To Kirigakure

**I do not own any character, settings, items, etc from the anime/manga, Naruto! I do own Abby and Sarah, other original characters, and anything else that I came up with. Please enjoy and review :)**

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

"Yes."

"No!"

"Do it before I-I"  
>"Before you what? Tickle me with your dolls?"<p>

I could see a vein pop out of Kankuro's head irritably as he gritted his teeth. "They are not dolls, and they could beat the living shit out of you! And for one, you don't even know the fundamentals of how great a weapon puppets are! You-"

"Yah, yah, yah." I plopped down on my bed, courtesy of the hotel which was courtesy of the Hokage, and waved an uninterested hand at the puppeteer, "They're dangerous, dangerous things. Gotcha."

"Argh! Why have you been so irritable and especially_ irritating_ the past few days?" He shouted, throwing his hands up in the air.

I looked away with a pout, my head rested on my hand which rested on my elbow which was was set up on my knee.

"I'm gonna go get Temari, ok?" He mumbled, already opening the door

Without an answer from me, Kankuro left quietly, shutting the door behind him.

When I was sure he was gone, I fell back onto the bed and sighed.

It's not like I wanted to be an utter bitch lately. During and after my little crying session to Gaara, begging him to not let me go, he kept telling me how I _have _to go, it's in the interests of all, and everything. I already know! It's just... I reallly don't want to have to leave Gaara again. When I found out I have to go to another country, I've been completely clinging to Gaara, then started to make my distance and getting pissed for having to go. Being torn from Gaara to my home world before was horrible enough. Maybe even traumatic.

"Abby."

I jolted from surprise and looked over to Temari, who seemed hesitant to talk to me.

I flipped unto my stomach, buried my face into my bed, and mumbled, "Hi."

I could practically visualize an irritated vein throbbing from her head before she flipped.

"GET THE FUCK UP!" She pushed me off the bed, causing me to collide with the floor.

"Ow." I mumbled, face down.

Here we go again.

"GET UP! ALL YOU'VE BEEN IS EMOTIONAL, THEN PISSY, THEN MOODY, THEN SAD, ARE YOU PMSING OR SOMETHING?"

"..."

"That's it. I'm gonna," I turned my head and peeked up to see she started rolling her sleeves up. Right when she was about to talk again, Gaara busted open the door.

He sighed, with a sweat dropf, "Good, you didn't try to beat her up yet."

"If you knew she was gonna try to beat me up you should have saved me." I  
>mumbled into the floor.<p>

"What do you think I'm here for?" He asked

I shrugged.

"Well, you guys have a nice talk, and _deal _with _everything _soon. I don't know how much more of an emotion filled house I can take." Temari exasperated before making her way into the hall.

With a sigh, Gaara walked around me and sat on the bed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I mumbled, once again into the floor.

"Get up."

"No."

I felt the sand curl around me instantly, which I anticipated.

I struggled, but once I was lifted off the ground, laid limp in the sand. I stopped and hung in mid air, as I stared down at the floor.

"What's wrong?" Gaara asked again.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Are you going to answer me?"

"I'm dead." I mumbled.

"Well then," I felt myself moving to the right and higher, "I guess I can just let the dead person drop."

My eyes widened as the gritty support dissipated around me.

I made a sound on the borderline of a scream and a yelp in fear, as I fell.

In a couple seconds, I fell with a soft landing onto Gaara. My arms found their way around his neck for dear life.

"Not funny!"

**_WHACK!_**

A nervous sweat dripped ran down my face, as I laid there on Gaara's lap not moving a muscle and my hand still outstretched from whacking his head. I was perfectly, nervously still. His eyes were covered by a dark shadow, and his mouth was slightly agape.

Uh oh.

In a swift movement, Gaara pushed me off of him onto the floor, and left the room with a slam of the door.

"..."

I sat up from being spread out on the floor, and sat there a couple seconds dazed.

"...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I bursted out laughing, and clutched my stomach. "That was SO FUCKING FUNNY! HAHAHAHA!"

My laugh turned into a little giggled, as I tried to control my breathing.

When I finally calmed down, I sighed and got up, thinking it was best to go and apology to Gaara.

I skipped down the hall, and right into Kankuro.

"ITAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIII!" I held my nose, and screamed. "It's bleeding! It's bleeding! I'M GOING TO DIE, AND IT'S GOING TO BE ALL _YOUR_ FAULT!"

Kakuro regarded with uninterest, "I see your feeling better."

I let go of my nose and looked up at him nonchalantly, "Yup. Guess I just needed a little laugh," I then scratch3ed the back of my head sheepishly.

He sighed out of thankfulness, "Good." He pats my head, and goes on his way, but calls back, "Just don't be so depressingly emotional again. It's kind of freaky how much of a mood swing you can have!"

"I don't have mood swings." I muttered under my breath, and started walking to Gaara's again.

_You know that's not true._

...

_..._

Hello?

_...Yah?_

Is that you God?

_No you idiot! It's your inner me!_

My inner what?

_Do you have amnesia or something?_

No...Oooooh, I remember! Hi buddy!

_Why, oh why did I have to be your inner me?_

Don't worry, we're not all perfect.

_Don't think I can't find a way to slap you._

Well then. Meanie.

_Anyways, I must admit that hitting Gaara like that was extremely funny._

Psh, I know right? I didn't mean to do it, although in the end it gave me pleasure.

_That's what she said._

I stood outside of Gaara's door, with my inner me's last sentence lingering in my head.

"YOU PERVERT!" I shouted.

Now, at that particular moment when I shouted, Gaara opened his door.

Gaara stood in the door way, with the same look, and again neither of us moving with an awkward silence seeming to hang in the air like an eery mist you see only in horror movies.

_SLAM! _

Gaara just retreated into his room and slammed the door in my face!

"Heeeeey," I whined, slamming my body into his door and sliding down it, "I'm sooorry for hiiittiiing yoouuu. P.S. That pervert comment wasn't for you! It was for myself! ... Kind of. It was for my inner me! ... Gaaaaarraaaa. Gaaarraaaaa. Let me iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin."

"No." I heard his response

"Why?"

"...Because."

"You suck."

"..."

"At least say a comeback!"

"..."

"Fine, I'll go over and talk to Kankuro," I pouted and mumbled, then shouted, "AT LEAST HE CARES ABOUT MY FEELINGS!"

"Mhm."

Instead of actually going over to bug Kankuro like I said I would, I sank to the floor then army crawled over to Gaara door and put my ear up to it, hoping to hear any indication of what he could be doing.

Now, I think I was doing a pretty good job, being all ninja like and stuff. Sadly, that wasn't enough to keep Gaara off my tail of stalking his room, and himself for that matter. So sadly, I screamed like a little girl when I saw a shit load of sand flow out of the cracks of his door and engulf me.

It felt strange being in sand. It felt as though I was just in there floating. I sat in the sand with hands covering my eyes. I felt the sand disperse around me, but didn't want to open my eyes, much less move my hands away from them.

I heard some scribbling that stopped suddenly, and a chair squeak almost soundlessly as it spun around.

"Open your eyes," An all to familiar voice commanded, almost like a sigh.

I peeked through the spaces in between my fingers, to see Gaara resting his elbow on the arm rest of his chair, and his head on his hand lazily.

"..."

"..."

"Do I amuse you, as I sit on your floor?"

"I want to know why _you _would think it would be amusing to sneak outside my door."

"Who ever said I sneaked outside my door?" I tried to hide the truth horribly.

He gave me an, 'Are you serious face?'

I sweat dropped, and answered, "I had nothing better to do...And I wanted to talk to you." I mumbled the last part, and kept mumbling as my blush grew redder. "Cause I'm leaving and all tomorrow...So that doesn't leave us with a lot of time. A-and I know I'm the one that wasn't using the time as needed, being all moody and everything, but it's because I don't wanna go, and-"

"Stop."

"But I-"

"I said stop. It's fine. I get why you are being emotional about it. I don't want you to go either, but as I've said it's something you must do. There will be times when I will have to go places as my duty."

"So, you'll have to leaving like I'm leaving now?" The sound of my hate for the idea filling my voice, as I got up, dusted myself off and moved closer to Gaara. He grabbed my hands, and tugged me towards him. I ended up sitting on his lap, with my face red again.

"Yes, but I'll bring you with me as much as I can."

"When why can't you come with_ me_?"

He sighed and rolled his right shoulder, from what I believe was tension, "You know I can't do that. I have papers to fill, papers that come in, papers that go out, missions to assign, something can pop up, and I can't leave someone in charge for such an unknown amount of time."

I pouted in sadness, then sighed. I tried to get off of his lap, but right when I began to move, his arms held onto me tighter.

"Let me gooooo!" I thrashed around, shouting. "To much depression! It's ruining my mojo!"

"No. You said yourself that you want to use our time together."

"So! That doesn't mean-"

I stopped suddenly, and whipped my head over to the sound of the door.

Kakuro stepped in, and right away sweat dropped, "Ummm...I'm guessing I came at a bad time?"

"No, no, no!" I shouted from embarrassment and pratically threw myself off of Gaara's lap, althought to my own dislike...It was actually comfy on there.

"What is it?" Gaara asked, with the sound of authority. KAZEKAGE MODE, TRANSFORM!

"The council needs, in their words, 'A very short conference,' with you."

Gaara got up, "I wonder how short it will actually be,' then looked over at me, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

They both left, and Kankuro waved.

Well then...

"Whaaat am I supposed to do now?" I asked aloud, then got a quite brilliant idea.

I got back on the ground, and crawled under Gaara's desk. Luckily it was big enough for me, and some leg room.

I waited for about twenty minuted before I heard Gaara's door creak open once again, and light footsteps that stopped in the middle of the room. After a couple seconds they walked towards to the desk. I could see him now, looking around the room for me and guessing I already left, probably following something that caught my eye, or deciding to bug someone else, before going back to his work. He sat down at his desk, and I couldn't help but to sweat, and to back up into the desk more drop when Gaara put his legs back under his desk. I heard him move some papers on top of his desk, and writing on some others. I waited a few moments for the right time...

"BOO!" I screamed as loud as I could, and grabbed Gaara's legs.

He jumped with the most frightened expression out of his seat, sand surrounded him, and he got into an attack position.

I crawled the rest of the way out from under his desk, and looked up at him with big eyes.

"Pfft!" I sat on my knees, put my head down, and covered my mouth, stopping me from giggling or laughing to hard.

I peeked up to see Gaara looking down at me with an embarrassed, bright blush, and narrowed, glaring eyes filled with temporary hate.

"I'M SO SORRY! But your expression was so cute! Ahahaha! You looked like a frightened puppy!...Or a racoon, but either way it was so cute!"

"Get ou-"

"NO!" I screamed suddenly, knowing what he was going to demand. "No, no, no! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Let me stay!" I begged at his feet. "I wanna spend time with you like I said!"

"It's already late." He pointed out.

"So," I pouted, then blushed and looked to the side. "That just means," I got up and jumped into his bed, "we can spend the night together!"

I was already making myself comfy in the big extravagant bed of the Kazekage.

Gaara looked at me from his spot in the middle of the room with an unsure expression. He took hesitantly walked to the bed and pulled the cover up, ready to get under it.

"Ah, wait!" I shouted and stood up on the bed, and jumping off of it. "I have to get something comfier on!" I ran to my room, got changed and came back.

I barged into his room wearing loose, black shorts and a loose fitting white t-shirt, much like my usual one except this one was short sleeved, and didn't show my shoulders, but was so baggy that it showed just a bit of one.

Gaara was sitting on the side of his bed, with his gourd leaning against his desk. He also got changed into a white muscle shirt and black sweat pants.

Oh my...

_Oh my what?_

Nothing...

_Your soooo attracted to him right now, aren't you?_

Shut up! No! ... Yes! ...Maybe...He is looking pretty fine right now.

_Well, you do have all night to make your move._

I'm not going to molest him or something in his sleep!

_Oh, come on. We all know you were thinking about it._

Was no-

"Abby?"

"Huh?" I snapped out of my little argument with my inner me, to see Gaara with a confused look. Probably wondering I was just standing there like a weirdo.

Without a word, I scampered into bed with Gaara.

And although, I thought it was going to be kind of awkward, I thought about something...And almost face palmed!

Ok, It's not like I was never in a bed with Gaara. I mean we did do stuff...Not the whole way! Oh, god, not the whole way! One thing every one knows about me, well at least my best friends or even anyone that the conversation comes up with, is that I'm completely against drugs, and having sex before marriage. Call it old fashioned, modest, respectful. Whatever. It's not even the fear of getting pregnant, or that I don't think I won't stay with Gaara. I just think it's something that should and can wait. I mean, what's the point of even having a honey moon, if the grand finally already happened?

Anyways, my point is, is that I have never not laid or cuddled with Gaara in bed. Therefore, I didn't treat it as if I haven't. Right away I got close and cuddled up to him, laying my head on his chest. He seemed kind of tensed and confused at first, but seemed very grateful that I did what I did, because a few seconds later I felt his arms wrap around me. And, although I wanted to spend as much time as I could with Gaara, I would have to do it as I slept, because feeling the warmth and secruity, I fell asleep in moments of laying down.

* * *

><p>"Bye-Bye!" I waved to Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara, as I leaned over the rail of the ship which was just moments away from departing for Kirigakure.<p>

With a tug the ship started moving, causing me to almost fall.

"Byyyeee! I love you all! Ah-Wait!" I quickly put my hands behind my neck, and undid my necklace.

"Gaara! Catch!" With all my strength, I threw the necklace out to him.

I almost panicked when it fell into the water, but thanked the heavens with a relieved sigh when Gaara caught it with his sand.

I shouted once more back, "I don't care how girly it may look! Hide it under your shirt or something, but you _HAVE _to wear it until I come back! I love you!"

Although Gaara didn't shout back, not his thing I guess, I saw that cute, rare smiles of his he only gets when he's really happy where he puts his head down, as the small smile get's a little bigger, and his eyes narrow and he let's out a little sigh/breath, kind of like a silent chuckle or laugh. It's so cute!

Ugh, I miss them already, then noticed something.

"Damn...I'm well traveled for my age."

* * *

><p><strong>I'M SO SORRY IT'S LATE! HOLY FUCKERY I PROCRASTINATED LIKE A SHIKAMARU!...Unless, he just get's it done with early...ANYWAYS, Please update! I'm just about to work on the next ch. :3<strong>


	49. Very Imporant

*Ahem*

Hello, new and old readers of, 'Adventure Into The World Of Ninjas.' I would like to thank you all for reading the chapters 'till now.

Although, it has come to my knowledge that there are a few things wrong with said story. Personally, I think it needs some work. Therefore, I am going to put this story on hiatus and go through the whole story and improve all chapters. Grammar, dialogue, plot, and description will all be taken into consideration as I look over the story.

I have just re-uploaded a slightly changed version of the first chapter, but am still working on the perfected one which has a lot of things cut out. Such as there meeting with Kisame and Itachi.

One of things I would like to change is the seriousness meter on this story. I would like it to be less crack-ish, and more general comedy. But do not worry, I have no intention of changing Abby's personality in the sense of her randomness.

Also, while working on the edits, I am currently working on chapter 49, and one that is done 50th, ect. Although, don't have an intention of putting them up until after the edited, previous chapters.

I hope you can all hang tight, and keep checking back. I will be putting that the story is on hiatus in the summary, so you can just check until I take that off, or see when I update chapter 49 instead of looking through the chapters for changes.

Thank you, and I hope you won't forget this story :) If you don't want to forget it, I would recommend putting it on your alerts. I usually look for new chapters with my review history, but there can only be 100 reviews on it, and so some stories are forgotten because they were bumped off XD

THANKYOU SO MUCH, AND I LOOK FORWARD TO THE OPINIONS ON THE CHANGES, AND WOULD ACTUALLY APPRECIATE SOME AS A REVIEW ON THIS "CHAPTER!"


	50. REVISED CHAPTER UP!

Hello my beautiful readers! You have been with me for such a long time, and I hope none of you have abandoned me! But, I have AMAZING news! I have just put up the first revised chapter of Aitwon! :D It's up as a different story, but I will not be deleting this one (^_^) Love you all, and I hope you go and read the revised version!


	51. Chapter 51

**Just incase you guys didn't know, but still have this story on your alerts, THE REVISED VERSION IS UP AND BEING UPDATED QUICKLY! I am already working on Chapter 17, and will probably send out another notice on this when it is up to date. **

**I hope you all read, review, and enjoy the revised version~ **


End file.
